Fear of Fangs
by RavenNM
Summary: A mission goes wrong when Lucy tries to protect Wendy and ends up being thrown through a portal to a world where her worst nightmare are living, breathing beings that are thirsting after her powerful blood. With no idea who to trust, she must do the best she can to survive and keep the vampires at bay, even if a few want to get close for other reasons... Rating may change
1. Greatest Fear

*** I do not own Fairy Tail or Vampire Knight, but I would love to live in their worlds for a day or two!**

**Lucy POV**

We were having difficulty with this fight, much more than we expected. Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla and I were doing everything we could to take down the mage that had been terrorizing the mountain town we were near but she was too fast for Wendy, too smart for me, and too strong for Natsu. I really wished that we had brought along Gray or Erza as well, but it was too late for that.

The woman was toying with us, I could tell since she didn't seem to be using much magic. She was laughing as she jumped from one spot to another with such speed and precision that it was almost impossible to follow her with the naked eye.

"Stay still and fight me!" Natsu yelled as he roared at the spot where the mage was, only to miss when she disappeared again.

The woman laughed. "How amusing, you expect me to simply stand still so you can attack me? What sort of idiot do you take me for?" Faster that I could see, the woman was suddenly in front of Natsu, her long black hair flowing with her movements as she punched him under the chin.

It barely fazed him. "Fire Dragon Claw," Natsu yelled as he struck out with a flaming foot, catching the woman in the stomach. That was the first real hit that any of us had gotten on her. That's when I noticed how much that hit affected her; she was coughing up blood as she stumbled away.

That's when I got an idea. I pulled out Capricorn's key with a plan quickly forming in my head. "Open, Gate of the Seagoat, Capricorn!" The tall goat spirit appeared instantly in front of me; ready to do everything he could to protect me and my friends.

"How can I help you, my lahahdy?"

"I need you to dampen her magic and boost Natsu's. Wendy, do you still have enough magic to increase their speed?" I asked the sky dragon slayer.

"I can try," she said with determination as a blue magic circle appeared around her. "Fleet-footed wind galloping across the sky… VERNIER!"

Natsu and Caprico started glowing with power before both of them started moving so fast that it was hard to keep track of them. Not sure of what else I could do to help, I pulled my whip to stand guard over Wendy. I was on guard for any movement. Natsu and Caprico were glowing from Wendy's spell, so if I saw any other movement I would suspect it to be the mage and attack.

It happened twice. The woman would stop as if she was attempting to catch her breath and I would wrap my whip around her long enough to slow her down some more so Natsu and Caprico could get some hits on her. This seemed to piss her off and she would try to come after me, but she couldn't get close to us before she was stopped and beaten back.

The end came a lot sooner that I had thought. One moment, everyone was a blur as they ran back and forth between the trees, and then there was a crash to my left as the woman was thrown to the grown hard enough to make an indentation. Her breathing was labored and I could hear a wet sound with every breath she took. Natsu and Caprico were standing over her in case she was faking it or tried to get away.

"Do you surrender?" Natsu asked as he stood over the woman.

We couldn't see her face. Her black hair was covering her, but I just knew that those piercing green eyes were looking at us. I stayed on guard for Wendy's sake; I wasn't going to let my friend be hurt.

"I can't surrender… you've already… killed me," the woman rasped out.

Behind me, I heard Wendy gasp and rush forward to heal the mage. I went with her. Just as Wendy was about to reach for the woman, I saw the glint of her green eyes through her hair. I don't know how I knew, but in that second I knew that the mage was faking it to try and get an advantage to win or escape… and that advantage was going to be Wendy.

Without even thinking, I pushed Wendy away just as the woman made a grab for the girl and ended up grabbing me instead. I screamed as the world rushed around me and the mage had her back to a tree and was using me as a human shield between her and my team. I struggled to free myself from her grip, but she had my arm twisted behind my back in a way that made it impossible for me to move.

"You're not the one that I was hoping to procure, but you will still do nicely," she whispered in my ear before turning her attention back to my team. "I would keep a distance if I were you," she told them. "You may have weakened me, but I still have enough magic to make this one's worse nightmares become reality."

Natsu was growling as his fists ignited. "Let her go!"

"Why? So you can capture me and have me arrested?" I felt her low chuckle reverberate against my back. Suddenly, I felt very scared. "No, I do not believe that I will be going with you. What is going to happen is you are going to let me go. I will be taking this woman as insurance to make sure that I am not followed. I will release her unharmed when I believe that I am safe."

I was angry. Her words made me angry. She thought I was nothing but a human shield that she could use as a bargaining chip and a hostage. That had happened too often and I was sick of it! I knew that Natsu could take her out if I gave him an opening. I didn't care if I got hurt either since Wendy was there and could easily heal me. So I did something that I knew would hurt, but convinced myself that it was the best way to beat her. I slammed my head back into her face at the same time I stomped on her foot, hoping that she would release me or throw me away from her.

She did neither; instead, she gripped my arm tighter and twisted it harder. I couldn't help but cry out when it felt like my shoulder pop as it dislocated. Natsu and Caprico tried to take advantage of the distraction, but she was too fast. She took me deeper into the woods, but I tried to stay calm knowing that she wouldn't escape Natsu, Wendy and their noses.

The mage kept ahold of me as she ran, eventually, she almost collapsed from exhaustion but her grip was still firm on my damaged arm.

"You little trouble maker. You are the reason I am about to be captured," she sneered at me as she twisted my arm even more. I couldn't help but cry out again from the pain. "It's time to make you pay for what you've done to me."

Lifting her hand in front of my face, it started to glow an eerie green color before touching my forehead. Right away, it felt like hot needles were stabbing the soft tissue of my brain. I wanted to scream but the pain was too much to do anything. Then there were images filtering through my head; no, my nightmares were filtering through my head. I could feel my entire body begin to shake with fear as my worst nightmare came one after another until they stopped on an image that was so terrifying to my memory that I felt tears fall from my eyes.

The woman chuckled again. "So, your greatest fear is being bled dry by vampires? I think I can make that happen. You've cost me my freedom, it's only fair if I cost you your life." She began chanting behind me, the words were spoken too quickly for me to follow as I felt the magic spike around me.

I could hear Natsu calling out my name as they came closer. Just as they came into view, the mage chuckled again, her voice much weaker than before. "They're too late. Have fun with the blood suckers. You'll be lucky if you last a week."

She pushed at my back as she released my injured arm, I fell forward into a black hole of magic and I kept falling. I heard Natsu, Wendy, Caprico, Happy and Carla all call out for me, but it was too late. As the magic surrounded me and I felt myself being pulled away from my friends, I lost consciousness; but I hoped with everything I had that when I woke up, all that had happened would be nothing but a bad dream.

**Natsu POV**

I saw Luce fall into a circle of magic. I jumped to follow her but the magic circle kept me back. When the circle disappeared, she was gone. It wasn't just that I couldn't see her; I couldn't smell her or hear her heart beat. What made it even worse was that Capricorn disappeared from beside me. That would only happen if something really bad had happened to Luce.

That's when I lost it. I jumped onto the woman and started hitting her until she was all bloody and bruised. If Wendy and Happy hadn't pulled me off of her, I might not have stopped. What made it worse was that the woman kept laughing through the pain.

"What are you laughing at?" I yelled at her. I wanted to burn her and make her suffer for hurting Luce and taking her away from me, but I couldn't. Not only was it against everything it means to be a Fairy Tail mage to kill someone, but she would know how to bring Luce back.

"Congratulations, you've captured me," she smiled at us. "But I'll tell you this; you _want_ to let me go otherwise you will never see that blonde girl again. I just sent her to a world where her worst nightmares are living, breathing beings and they will tear her to pieces."

My body was shaking from rage at this woman and fear for Lucy.

"My guess is, she might last up to a week," the mage continued as she kept smiling at us. "Mages don't exist in that world so she might or might not be able to use her magic. But either way, the magic in her blood will make her quite the delicacy, the beasts of that world will want to eat. Her. Up."

I lunged at her again and pinned her against a tree by her throat. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to make her suffer but I wanted Luce back.

"Natsu, you have to stop," Wendy said as she pulled at my arm. "I know how you feel but we can't hurt her anymore. We have to take her to the Magic Council and report to Master what happened. Then maybe we can figure out a way to get Lucy back."

I knew she was right, that that was the best way to go, but that didn't stop me from hitting the mage one last time to knock her unconscious. As the woman fell to the ground, it took several deep breaths to calm myself down enough to step away and let Wendy tie her up with magic cancelling ropes. When the sky dragon slayer didn't immediately start healing the woman, but instead stepped away so Happy could carry her, I knew that she was really upset too.

Wendy used a communication lacrima to tell Master Makarov what had happened. I wasn't paying attention to anything they said. Instead I was concentrating on my breathing, something Luce had taught me to do when I needed to calm down. I couldn't stand that I wasn't with her. I told myself that I had tried, but I had failed to protect her. She was my partner and my best friend, if anything happened to her I would never forgive myself.

**A/N: This is the first crossover story I have ever done, so I'm looking forward to seeing how it will turn out. Really want to hear from all of you since I am writing and posting at the same time, usually I write the entire story **_**then**_** post it, so readers will have more interaction with what happens to Lucy.**

**A/N 2: Lucy will be having a romantic relationship with one of the characters from Vampire Knight, but I'm not sure who yet. Let me know who you would like to see her with by review or the poll that I'm setting up on my page!**


	2. The Night Class

*** It doesn't matter if it's Fairy Tail or Vampire Knight, I don't own either of them.**

**General POV**

_Night Class Dorm_

It was as normal of a day as there could be when living in a dorm building of vampires at Cross Acadamy. Most all of the students were asleep since it was only midday, at least until a strong force woke them from their sleep.

Kain Akatsuki and Aidou Hanabusa were awake almost instantly. They shared a quick look before jumping from their beds and sprinting out the door. They ended up meeting Ruka Souen, Seiren and Takuma Ichijo in the hallway.

"You felt it too," said Kain, it wasn't a question but everyone nodded.

"Whatever it was, it was powerful and it came from just outside the dorm," said Takuma, his voice and expression serious. "Seiren, go to Kaname and make sure that he's protected. Ruka, go get Rima and Senri, we might need them."

They split up without further questions as Takuma, Kain and Aidou made their way down stairs to the main entrance. Others were following them after feeling the power that had come from nowhere. It had been like a shockwave that had quaked their bodies and caused their hair to stand on end. It was almost as strong as a pure blood vampire's power, but it didn't feel the same. Being cautious, Takuma listened carefully before opening the door. Sure enough, he could hear someone breathing on the other side, very faintly.

Grabbing the handles he threw open the doors, letting Kain and Aidou take the lead. He had expected someone large and imposing, someone who would be ready to rip their heads off in a seconds notice. He didn't expect to see a blonde, teenage girl in a mini skirt, tank top, a small backpack strapped to her back, and brown boots lying face down and unconscious on the ground in front of the dorm steps. This made everyone pause, but they remained cautious.

Aidou edged forward as he smelled the air around her. Something was off about this girl. He could sense power resonating within her but she didn't smell like anything he'd ever come across before. She wasn't a vampire or Level E; she smelt somewhat human but not quite. He had no clue what she was and that worried him.

"This can't be right," he muttered under his breath before sparing a glance to Kain. "You smell that?"

The orange haired vampire nodded as his brow creased with confusion. "What is she?"

A moment later, they were joined by Ruka, Rima and Senri. Ruka looked worried while Rima and Ruka appeared bored, but slightly interested.

"So what's this creature that has found its way to our doorstep?" Rima asked as she stepped closer to the unconscious blonde. "Curious, she's not a human or a vampire. What could she be?"

"Whatever she is, she poses a danger to Lord Kaname. She must be taken care of," Aidou said as he prepared to attack the girl before she could attack them.

"That's enough."

Those words stilled everyone's actions before they turned to face Lord Kaname Kuren, pure blood vampire and dorm president. He calmly strode past the others to kneel beside the unconscious blonde girl before him. They were right, she didn't smell like anything he had ever come across before and considering his travels, that was saying something. Reaching out, he turned the girl over so he could see her face. As he moved her, the girl moaned in discomfort and he saw that her left shoulder was badly bruised, probably dislocated. Then he saw her face, she was positively angelic. Not as beautiful as his Yuki, but her beauty was that of his people, for certain.

Whatever this girl was, she piqued his curiosity enough to make a decision. "Akatsuki, bring her inside to the main room and set here on one of the couches. Be careful of her left arm, she appears to be injured."

"Lord Kaname, we know nothing about this girl," Aidou said as he stared at his friend in disbelief. "She appeared out of nowhere after that shockwave, she doesn't smell right, and you can feel the power pulsing off of her probably better than the rest of us! Why would you want to bring her inside?"

Kaname didn't bother to look at the blonde vampire as he walked past him. "Simple, I want to examine her out of the light of the sun."

No one questioned him any further. Kain reached down and scooped the girl up as carefully as he could. She gasped and moaned in pain but didn't wake up. He could tell that Kaname was right, the girl's shoulder was dislocated and her face, arms, and legs were badly bruised as if she had been in a fight. He carried her inside, past countless onlookers before setting her on the couch as gently as he could. As he stood, he couldn't help but stare at the girl's face. Even with all the bruises, he could admit to how pretty she was even if his interests laid somewhere else.

Aidou came closer to the girl, glaring at her as he fought the urge to bare his fangs at her. Everyone was staring at her with curiosity and caution. She was absolutely gorgeous, her body had amazing curves in all the right places, and the power the was pulsing from her felt like it was pushing him away and drawing him closer at the same time. A look at everyone else said that they were experiencing the same thing.

He noticed that her left shoulder was badly bruised and out of joint. She had definitely been in a fight. Then he noticed the items that were attached to her belt, a leather whip and a large key ring with multiple keys made of gold or silver. Baring his fangs at the whip, he reached to remove it from her belt so she would be less likely to attack.

Lucy had started to regain consciousness when she heard voices around her. When she was turned onto her back, she couldn't help but moan in pain from her injuries. It felt like she'd fallen out of a tree and landed on her face, everything hurt but her left shoulder was definitely the worst. She heard more voices as someone picked her up off the ground, she didn't recognize any of the voices around her but she was in too much pain to react.

Then she was being placed on some soft cushions, like a couch. _Where am I? What happened to me? I remember fighting against that mage and she cast a spell and shoved me into a magic circle. She said something before she shoved me… something about my greatest fear…_

It was only then that Lucy felt multiple pairs of eyes on her and a dangerous presence beside her. She was trying to force her eyes open, she had to wake up. Her instincts were telling her that she was in danger. When she felt a pair of hands grab her belt to remove her whip, her eyes snapped open and she found herself face to face with a handsome, blond boy with blue eyes who appeared to be about her age. She must have gasped when she woke because his eyes met hers for a moment before she noticed the fangs protruding from his mouth.

That was when she remembered what had happened. The mage had gone through her fears and memories until she found the one thing that Lucy was more terrified of than anything in all of Earthland. Vampires, and there was now one within striking distance of her throat.

She screamed at the top of her lungs before pushing the offending vampire away with her good arm and jumping off of the couch. Looking around, she saw dozens of others staring at her and knew that they all had to be vampires as well. She screamed again as she scrambled away from them, her eyes wide with terror as her body shook.

"Natsu!" She screamed as her head whipped back and forth as she tried looking past the crowd of people, she didn't see him, Wendy, Happy or Carla anywhere. She was alone and completely surrounded. _I__ won't let them kill me without a fight!_ Reaching down, she grabbed the only key that would likely be able to destroy these monsters. "Open, Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!"

The vampires watched in fear and amazement as a being in an odd horse costume appeared out of thin air and seemed to be saluting no one in particular. The being smelled even stranger than the girl. No vampire or human had ever done such a thing. "Moshi, Moshi! How can I be of service?"

"They're vampires!" Lucy screamed as she backed away from the monsters until she found herself in a corner and clutching her injured arm.

"Fear not, Lady Lucy. I shall protect you. Moshi, Moshi." Sagittarius said as he drew his bow and arrow and aimed it at the closest vampire, which just happened to be the same blonde boy that had been hovering over her a moment earlier.

Aidou got over the shock of the horse guy materializing out of nowhere quickly when he realized that he was aiming an arrow at his chest. He just barely froze it in time before it could pierce his heart. He glared at the girl and horse man with the weapon. He knew that the girl was dangerous, now it was his job to protect Kaname. Using his powers, he froze the horse man from the feet up as the girl looked on in fear and horror.

"Sagittarius," the girl screamed as the ice incasing the horse man burst to pieces and the turned him to gold dust. She gripped her head with her good arm as she started shaking almost violently. "No, no. This isn't real!" Aidou took one step forward and the girl's eyes, if possible, went even wider. "LOKE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Then, just like before, there was a flash of gold light accompanied by a flux of power unlike any of them had ever felt before and a strange being appearing out of thin air.

Kaname had returned in time to see it, a man in a black suit and sunglasses appeared before the girl and took a protective stance in front of her. The power was so different from vampire abilities. Where a vampire's powers were cold and calculating with every use, the power that he felt coming from the girl and the man was warm. What's more is that he could almost see the bond that connected the two and it was just as strong as Yuki's connection to Zero.

"I believe I told you that I would take care of the girl," Kaname said, bringing a halt to the fight before anyone could be harmed.

Just as Loke's fist's began to glow with gold light, a calm voice called out from behind the crowd. It was surprising when the entire crowd listened and began backing away from him and Lucy. He wasn't completely sure what was going on, but he knew that they were no longer on Earthland. It was almost like Edolas, but this wasn't the same world and the beings that had them surrounded were neither human or mages, but they had power.

Loke watched the man who had spoken walk through the crowd as they parted to make a path for him. Out of everyone in the room, this man with dark hair and red-brown eyes was the most powerful and for some reason he was looking at his Lucy.

"That's close enough," he growled when he felt Lucy start shaking more violently from the proximity of the beings. "Who are you? What are you? And where are we? We sure as hell aren't in Fiore anymore."

Loke tensed when he felt the crowd become hostile toward him. Apparently, the man before him was someone important so he was going to have to be careful how he spoke or risk being attacked by everyone at once. With how many there were and Lucy injured, he wasn't sure if he would be able to protect her from every one of them.

Kaname observed them for a moment. The girl appeared utterly terrified and the man was definitely determined to protect her. He wanted answers from them as well, but he didn't think he would get any if the girl kept feeling threatened.

"All of you return to your rooms. I'm afraid that our presence is scaring the girl and I wish to speak with her and her guardian. I assure you that I will have this sorted out very soon." He could feel the unease of everyone around him, but they began filing back to their rooms. The only ones who stayed were Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Seiren and Takuma. "I will answer your questions if you will answer mine."

Without looking away from the six beings before him, Loke reached back with his hand to take Lucy's. She was shaking with fear, but not as bad as when the crowd was threatening to fall upon them. When she gave his hand a squeeze, he knew that she was agreeing to the man's terms. "We agree, but I ask that you back away from her. She's terrified and I don't know why."

"Th-they're va-vampires," Lucy sputtered out behind him before pressing her face between his shoulder blades.

Of all the things she could have told him, Loke hadn't been prepared for that. He knew that there were multiple worlds and such, he had even heard of the world where vampires exist, but he had never thought that he would end up there. It surprised him even more how scared Lucy was, as far as he knew, she was practically fearless. She would face any danger or monster when it came to protecting her friends and family. Sure, she would run at times, but she would still do whatever she could when it came to a fight. In all the times he had fought by her side, he had never once seen her like this and that worried him.

"Is that true? Are you vampires?"

The brunette continued to look at them calmly as he spoke. "Yes, we are vampires but you have nothing to fear from us at the moment. Every vampire in this dorm has taken an oath to abstain from drinking human blood. I swear that you are in no danger."

"Then why were your people attacking her?" Loke growled.

"She attacked us first!" Aidou snapped.

"He was trying to take my whip and keys! He was over top of me and I could see his fangs!" Lucy yelled into his back.

Aidou was about to say something else when Kaname shot him a glare that shut him up. Then he looked back to Loke. "Take your time in calming her down. I promise that we shall make no further attempts to take your belongings seeing as I can tell how important they must be to her. As soon as you are ready, we will begin our talk.

**A/N: I hope I did a decent job writing the characters from Vampire Knight since I'm more used to writing for Fairy Tail. This whole style is very new to me since I have never done a crossover or written a Vampire Knight story before. Please review and let me know what you think! And don't forget to visit my profile to vote for who you would like to see Lucy with: Aidou, Takuma, or Zero!**


	3. Interview With a Mage

*** I tried to find a way to own Fairy Tail and Vampire Knight, but my plan fell through... damnit.**

**Hanabusa POV**

As I watched the man in the black suit and orange hair place himself between the six of us and the blonde girl I couldn't help but notice the fierce loyalty and determination in his eyes. This man, she had called him Loke, was ready to lay down his life if it meant protecting that girl, just as Akatsuki, Ruka, Seiren, Takuma and I were willing to do for Lord Kaname. Right away, I realized just how dangerous that made him and I wasn't the only one. So even though we all backed away from the Loki and the blonde, we all stepped closer to Lord Kaname.

We watched as he turned to the girl to try and calm her down while still keeping a wary eye on the rest of us. "Lucy," he said quietly, probably not realizing that we would still be able to hear him. "Capricorn told me about the fight that you were in and that you disappeared. I'm so relieved that you're alive."

_So she was in a fight and someone else thought that she might have died, _I thought as we continued to listen.

"I know that you're scared and you want to get back to Magnolia and Fairy Tail. But in order to do that, we have to figure out where we are and any other information we can, which means that we need to talk to these people." The girl immediately tensed and started shaking again as the smell of tears began to waft from her. "I know you're scared and I'm not sure why, but I swear that I will protect you."

I continued to watch as the girl stared at her guardian. She took many deep breaths and a few more tears fell down her bruised cheeks, but she eventually steadied herself and nodded to Loke. I was surprised that she was able to calm herself, but I also noticed how she avoided looking at any of us, probably to keep from panicking again.

Another moment later, Loke was lifting the girl named Lucy and placing her back on the couch before sitting with her. He wrapped an arm around her while being cautious of her shoulder. Once they were settled, Lord Kaname took a seat I the chair across from them while the rest of us took station behind him.

"Given that this is you're territory, that grants you the first question," Loke offered.

Lord Kaname nodded as he looked to the side. "I simply ask the same that you asked of me. Who you are, what you are, and where you came from? I'm afraid that the girl there caused quite an uproar when she appeared literally at our door step, and neither one of you smell human or like us."

We all waited for Loke to answer, but we were taken by surprise when the terrified blonde answered instead.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a celestial spirit mage of the Fairy Tail guild in the city of Magnolia, in the kingdom of Fiore." As she spoke, she held up her right hand to show us what looked like a pink tattoo on the hand. It looked like some kind of bird at first glance and I didn't understand its meaning, but I could tell that is was significant to her.

"This is Loke, also known as Leo the Lion. He is my friend and one of my contracted spirits. He helps me when I'm in danger or while I'm out on missions."

I almost missed the smile Loke gave her when she introduced him. It took me a moment to realize that it was because she said that he was her friend first and contracted spirit second. Again, I didn't understand its true meaning, but I could tell that it was significant to both of them.

Lord Kaname nodded at the girl before inclining his head. "My name in Kaname Kuren, and these are Akatsuki, Ruka, Seiren, Takuma and Hanabusa. You are at the Cross Academy, this is a place where humans and vampires alike come for an education and to live in peace with each other."

As soon as the word "vampires" left Lord Kaname's mouth, the girl tensed again. I couldn't remember the last time I saw someone so terrified of my kind. It was kind of hurtful considering how much effort all of we students of the Night Class were putting forward to only use blood tablets and abstain from drinking from humans. When the girl started to laugh, I had to keep myself in check so I wouldn't attack her in case she was laughing at Lord Kaname.

"It's so strange," she quietly mused. "All my life, vampires were nothing but myths and stories to scare children. They don't exist in my world. We have dragons and dragon slayers, mages and magic, and cats called exceeds that not only talk, but have the ability to grow wings and fly. Yet it is so hard for me to believe that all of you really are what you claim to be."

We were staring at her... At least I knew that I was. What she just told us was something none of us could have ever believed. I would have thought that she was lying, but I could sense no deceit coming off of her.

"Mages and magic you say? That really is fascinating. In this world, you would be known as the one of myths and legends and I myself might not believe in your existence." Lord Kaname said as he continued to visually examine her. "Yet I saw you summon this spirit, Leo the Lion, before my very eyes. The scent you carry deems you as someone not quite human but definitely not a vampire. And Leo has a scent all his own like nothing I have ever experienced. Fascinating, really. But I must ask, how did you come to be here and with such extensive injuries?"

Still not looking any of us, Lucy reached up to lightly touch her injured shoulder. "I was on a job with some of my friends to investigate trouble in the mountain town of Harbou. People were going missing without any trace and leaving all of their personal belongings behind. Natsu, Wendy and I figured out pretty quickly that it had to be a dark mage, so we started searching the town and the surrounding area."

"Are Natsu and Wendy also mages?" Lord Kaname asked.

"Yes, but they're a special kind of mages known as dragon slayers. They learned their magic from being trained by actual dragons. Natsu is a fire dragon slayer and Wendy is a sky dragon slayer," she told us.

"Have you ever seen a dragon?" Takuma asked.

Lucy nodded. "One night, there were seven of them and they were attacking our capital city. We were lucky that we found a way to beat them because only the seven dragon slayers were able to do any damage."

"And you said that dragon slayers were trained by dragons? Why would a dragon teach a mage how to kill them?" Ruka asked. I had to agree, it made as much sense as vampires training vampire hunters.

She shook her head. "Some other time, it's a long story. Anyway, we eventually tracked down the mage because of her scent, dragon slayers have an amazing sense of smell, and found out that she had a kind of speed magic. I finally figured out a way to slow her down, while Wendy used a spell to speed Natsu and Caprico up so they could fight her."

"Who is Caprico? Another one of your spirits?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice as kind as possible.

She nodded. "He is the celestial spirit Capricorn, very strong and smart, perfect for battle. He's like an uncle to me."

"And I, of course, am like a boyfriend to you," Loke grinned at her as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

I couldn't say why, but hearing that spirit call himself her boyfriend made me angry. From one glance and just by listening to his tone of voice, I could tell that Loke was a playboy. I may act like one around the day class, but that's not how I really am.

Then, much to my relief and amusement, Lucy's face turned red with embarrassment and she shoved the spirit away from her. "In your dreams, you horny lion." Loke, Takuma and Lord Kaname also laughed slightly at the exchange before she continued. "As I was saying, we got the upper hand in the fight and thought that we had her defeated, but she was faking it in an attempt to grab Wendy and use her as a hostage. I noticed just in time and pushed Wendy out of the way and I ended up being grabbed instead. The mage tried to make a deal to escape, so I did what I could to attack her while she held me, that's why my shoulder got dislocated."

"Speaking of which, we should probably get that fixed right now," Loke told her. Lucy nodded as she reached for her keys, all of us instantly went on alert which caused the girl to flinch and scoot closer to the lion spirit.

"Are you planning to summon another spirit to assist you?" Lord Kaname asked, his voice and expression remaining calm.

She hesitated before nodding again. "I want to summon Virgo, she knows first aid and she can bring me a change of clothes." Lord Kaname nodded, before the girl pointed one of her gold keys to the side, away from us. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

Another burst of power came from Lucy as a glowing circle appeared on the floor. In a flash of pink light, a pink haired girl in a maid outfit and chains hanging from her wrists shot out of the floor, which instantly sealed up, before landing before us. "Hello, princess. I'm happy to see that you are well. Is it time for punishment?"

Though I didn't understand what the girl meant by asking for punishment, which was just strange, it looked like Lucy wasn't keen on it either. "Fine, Virgo. Your punishment is that you have to put my shoulder back in place and bring me some clothes from the spirit realm since mine are ruined."

The spirit's expression didn't change at all, reminding me a lot of Senri and Rima, as she nodded and moved to fix her shoulder. She gripped Loke's hand with her good hand as she gritted her teeth in preparation for the pain to come. The maid spirit made the adjustment quickly and without hesitation, Lucy gasped as fresh tears fell down her cheeks, but she didn't cry out. After a minute of deep breathing, she released her grip on Loke and leaned back against the couch while attempting to move her injured arm a bit.

This was one of the reasons I was glad that I was born a vampire. Any injury I sustain can be quickly healed with the right amount of blood. I even remember my hip going out of joint once during a nasty fight, and it had been excruciatingly painful until my body had healed itself. It was only then that I realized that Lucy hadn't complained once about being in pain and had hardly cried about it either. That told me that she was pretty tough and I was actually a bit impressed.

The spirit named Virgo disappeared from sight and reappeared a moment later carrying a basket of clothes and soaps. "I also brought you your favorite bath oils from the spirit world, the will help to ease your sore muscles as well as speed up your healing."

"Thank you, Virgo. You can go back now. And please make sure Caprico knows that I'm alright and check on Sagittarius for me please."

The maid gave a bow. "Of course, princess." Then she disappeared again.

"Sagittarius, isn't that what you called the other spirit?" I asked. It was a second later that I realized that I probably shouldn't have been the one to ask since she sent me a glare that chilled me to the bone.

"Yes, he's the one that you froze and shattered. I understand that you were defending yourself and I apologize for attacking. But if you had actually done him any real harm I would give you a kick to the jaw that would send you flying through a wall."

Another chill went through my body. Lucy might seem small, but the power emanating from her body and the loyalty she felt towards her spirits made her dangerous. I made a mental note to try to stay on her good side from then on.

"Now, back to the reason I ended up here," Lucy continued as she looked away from me. "The mage figured out that she wouldn't be able to escape and decided that her freedom should cost me my life. She used one spell to go through my mind and find my greatest fear. When she found it, I guess she opened up a portal and shoved me in. I lost consciousness when I fell through and woke up just as he was trying to take my whip from me."

Lord Kaname nodded. "I believe you, but this leaves you in quite the predicament. I have no understanding as to how your magic works; but in a way, it seems similar of a vampire's powers. Each of us has a different talent and specialty, but I do not know of any vampire that can pierce the veil between dimensions to send you back to your world."

Her head dropped. "I suspected as much. I wouldn't be able to jump from the spirit realm and back to Earthland either, it would be a breach of contract to go to their realm without invitation and even then, they would have to bring me back to the exact spot that they took me from. Which means that I have to wait and hope that they are able to do something from their side and hope that they can figure out a way to bring me back. They might actually have to make a deal with that mage since she's the only one to know exactly which world or dimension that I've been sent to."

"Well then, that leaves us with only one choice," Lord Kaname said as he stood from his chair. "Welcome to Cross Academy Night Class."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been leaving me reviews and have been voting for the pairing! I'm excited to find out who Lucy ends up with but it might be a while before the final decision. I want to have a solid interaction between Lucy and all three guys before the final decision is made! So keep up with the posts and reviews since it's basically up to you!**


	4. Temptation

*** It's hard living with the knowledge that I don't own Fairy Tail or Vampire Knight, so I gave to get by writing fanfiction like this one!**

_**Fairy Tail Guild**_

**General POV**

Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla had returned to the guild hall only an hour before, and already the place was in an uproar over what had happened. Natsu was pacing back and forth as he cursed under his breath. He was so angry with himself for letting Lucy be taken away and thrown into that portal. All he could think about was following the Rune Knights that he and Wendy had turned the mage over to so he could get her back and burn her until she brought Lucy back.

Wendy, Mira and Lisanna were crying openly crying. Wendy was even blaming herself for Lucy disappearing since the mage had originally tried grabbing her. Cana had her cards out in front of her as she tried to figure out where Lucy had been sent. Levy and Freed were surrounded in what looked like a book fort as they read book after book trying to find out where Lucy was and how to get her back. Levy had already sent Gajeel down to the guild library to get more books.

Erza had pushed away her cake and had her fists clenched at her sides, angry at herself for not being there to protect her little sister. Gray was pacing back and forth leaving a trail of ice with every step, unable to control his magic because of how much he was worried about his teammate.

Master Makarov was speaking to the Magic Council over a lacrima to negotiate a way to make the mage return Lucy to them, but the council claimed that they had more important matters to deal with than the return of a single mage. Makarov got so angry that the lacrima burst to pieces.

As the pieces fell to the floor, Mira wiped her eyes and looked sadly at Makarov. "Master… what happened?"

He scowled at the lacrima shards as his power spiked around him. "Those idiots refuse to help us at all because there is no proof that we would be able to retrieve Lucy from wherever she has been sent or even if she is still alive. The only way we can bring her back is if we do it on our own."

Mira looked over to Cana and the cards that were spread out before her. "Have you found anything yet?"

"Not much. All I can see is that she is still alive and she's scared. I don't know where that woman sent her, but Lucy definitely doesn't like it." Cana kept turning cards, trying to see everything she possibly could. When the reversed Lust card turned, she let out a breath. "Good news though, wherever she is, Lucy can still use her magic."

The next card she drew definitely caught her attention. Mira also saw it and gave her shoulder a nudge, telling her to continue. Sure enough the next three cards were very telling. The first card had been the Lovers card, followed by the Prince of Cups, Prince of Wands, and the Knight of Cups. Cana was shocked and Mira was torn between worry and excitement.

"Tell me about them?" Mira whispered.

"The Prince of Wands is someone strong, impulsive; he's a little violent at times but also noble and generous with a good sense of humor. The Knight of Cups is someone graceful, enthusiastic, highly intelligent, and sweet and will be affectionate with her. The Prince of Cups is a subtle person who can be ruthless in his own aims and has violent tendencies but not without reason. He wears a mask of calm to hide intense passion and caring nature." Cana explained as she pointed to each card.

"I wonder who they are," Mira said quietly.

Cana turned another card and tensed. Mira noticed right away and looked at the card drawn. She didn't need to know how to read cards to know that it wasn't good. It was the Nine of Swords and all of the swords were dripping with blood. All of a sudden, she was scared for her friend.

_**Night Class Dorm**_

**Lucy POV**

I blinked a few times as my brain attempted to process exactly what that vampire, Kaname, had said to me. When it finally did I felt the blood drain from my face.

"EHH?"

They wanted me to stay with them? Stay in a building full of vampires that could attack me at any second? To drain me of every drop of me blood without mercy until there was nothing but a lifeless shell?

_Puncture wounds… they were all over her body. So pale, so frail, she didn't even look alive. "M-mama?"_

I gasped as I jumped over the back of the couch, as I did I lost my balance and landed with my right hand curled into my palm. Luckily, none of my fingers broke, but what was probably worse was that my nails dug into my skin and I felt it cut deep. I didn't even need to look to know that I had drawn blood when I suddenly heard the hungry sniffs of the vampires in front of me. Looking up at them, my terror returned as I saw red eyes staring back at me.

Loke instantly put himself between me and the vampires his fists glowing in preparation for battle. "Don't make me regret giving you a chance."

My entire body was shaking as I watched them. Kaname's eyes were the first to lose their strange glow. Takuma was quick to follow before he took hold of Aidou as the other blonde attempted to step forward. Seconds later, Loke grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from where I had been. Another vampire had jumped down from the second floor and landed in the spot where I had been moments before.

This new vampire with sandy brown hair and red glowing eyes moved quickly to knock Loke away to grab me, but Takuma was faster as he pulled me away. Loke didn't hesitate to engage in a quick battle. My terror, if possible, increased even more as I gripped my hand to my chest to try and stop the bleeding. A vampire had a hold of my arm and another was trying to attack me. I tried to pull away but he didn't let go.

"Hikaru," Kaname said, his voice carrying past us. This caused the other vampire to hesitate long enough for Loke's glowing fist to connect with his chin and throw him back. Before he could stand, Kaname had moved to stand before him. The other vampire looked up and went stife, the glow fading from his eyes changing to light blue before he moved to kneel in front of him.

"My apologies, Lord Kaname. I lost all sense of myself when the scent of blood came upon me," the vampire said, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"I am not the one that you should be apologizing to," he replied, his voice much colder than he had been using before. "You took the same vows as the rest of us yet you were unable to control your thirst and attacked Lucy right in front of me. I must say, I am very disappointed in you seeing as you are the only person in the entire dorm to have attacked her."

I noticed that Loke had pulled me away from Takuma, but the other vampires had positioned themselves to defend me. Though I knew they were there to protect me, I was still terrified of being attacked. When the other vampire turned to look at me, I gripped onto Loke even tighter.

"I do apologize for my misconduct," the vampire, Hikaru, said to me. "I feel ashamed of myself for my actions and would understand if you cannot forgive me. I promise that I will conduct myself with greater control in the future." Looking at the vampire before me, I saw that there was shame on his expression for what had happened. He was honest about his apology.

Despite my fear, I stepped around Loke so that I could look at him directly, though I still kept a grip on his jacket. "Since I can tell you mean it, I forgive you. Please show more restraint in the future. I have a paralyzing fear of vampires and actions like that won't help me get past it since I'm apparently stuck here until my guild figures out a way to get me home."

Hikaru's eyes went wide for a moment, I also noticed the surprised gasps of the vampires that were close to me. He nodded to me before standing and bowing to me at the waist. "You are very kind and I do not deserve such kindness. I swear that I will not break your trust."

"Thank you," I whispered, sure that he would hear me.

He gave me another nod before turning to bow to Kaname and walking back up stairs. It was only after I heard the door close that I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"That was very kind of you," Kaname said, grabbing my attention as he gave me a small smile. "You did not have to forgive him, but you did so anyway in spite of your fear. I do not know of many humans that would have the strength to do that."

Looking down at my hand, I was relieved to see that the bleeding had stopped. "It wasn't completely his fault anyway. If I hadn't panicked and cut my hand open, he wouldn't have lost control."

"Still, that was very selfless of you," Takuma said as he handed Loke a bandage for my hand. "But I must tell you, the scent of your blood was like nothing I've ever come across before, very exotic. It was actually difficult to control my own urges for a moment."

"If that's the case, then Lucy shouldn't stay here," Loke said as he placed the bandage on my hand. "I can't be here indefinitely to protect her from your urges and keeping her in a place where she will be surrounded by vampires that are thirsting for her 'exotic' blood doesn't seem like the best idea."

"I understand your concern, but there are greater ones at hand," Kaname said as he returned to his seat while Loke and I sat back down on the couch. "Not all vampires share our pacifist view and are actually quite dangerous. There are also vampires known as Level E's. Those are vampires that have lost their grip on humanity and are little more than monsters, they have no control over their hunger. Those are the vampires that you should fear."

"What you're saying is that it's safer for her to stay with vampires who know how to control their hunger?" Loke said, I could tell he didn't like the idea at all.

"The only options I see are that you can stay here with us so we can protect you. We could let you live among the humans but that also leaves you open to attacks by Level E vampires. Or we can turn you over to the Hunters Association but I fear that they will see you as a threat. Someone like you has never existed in our world before and they may decide to lock you away for the safety of the human population." Kaname told her, seeming a little bored from explaining things to her.

I could see the wheels turning in Loke's head as he thought about it. Right away, I knew that he was going to agree with him and I was already shaking my head.

"Princess, I know you're scared and that you don't want to stay here, but he's right. We don't have any other choice but to trust them."

"Loke, please…"

"If you can't trust them, then trust me; you know that I would never let anything happen to you if I could help it. And from what I can see, this is the best option we have." Then he turned and locked eyes with Kaname. "I will agree to leave her in your care, but I want your word that none of your people will feed on her and that you will protect her when I can't."

He gave us a nod. "I swear to you that I will do everything within my power to keep her safe while she is at this academy. I will personally deal with anyone who would dare to harm her."

"Why are you so interested in helping me?" I asked as I gripped Loke's jacket.

"It's simple really, I find who and what you are to be fascinating and I am interested in learning more about what you are as well as the world you come from. I can't do that if you suddenly disappear or get killed, now can I?"

I had to make the decision soon; I could already feel a serious drain on my magic from the battle with the mage in my world and from summoning Sagittarius and Loke. I don't think I had ever had such a difficult decision before. My mind was telling me that these vampires were being very kind to me, but my fears were telling me to run away as quickly as my battered body could carry me. I wanted to look to Loke for advice, but that wouldn't have done any good.

Taking a deep breath, I looked over the group of vampires before me and nodded. "I will try to get over my fear and trust all of you. But I beg of you, please do make me regret this."

**A/N: The main reasons why I had Lucy join the Night Class were because of her magical abilities, Kaname's reasoning, and I wanted her to be around Aidou, Takuma and Zero as much as possible. And the best way to do that is if she's around when everyone else is usually awake. **

**Don't forget to review and vote for the pairing you want to see! Warm-Fuzzies and thanks for reading!**

**A/N 2: In case you didn't know, the Prince of Wands is Aidou, the Knight of Cups is Takuma, and the Prince of Cups is Zero. If you know tarot, then the other cards make sense as well.**


	5. Vampire's Lair

*** I'm kind of glad that I don't own Fairy Tail or Vampire Knight, this way I don't have to choose what I would like more: being a mage or being a vampire!**

**** Don't forget to vote for who you want to pair Lucy with on my profile: Aidou, Takuma, or Zero.**

**Takuma POV**

"I will try to get over my fear and trust all of you. But I beg of you, please do make me regret this," Lucy said as she looked at all of us.

I had to give her credit, she may seem human, but she was as strong willed as any vampire I had ever met. Deciding to take responsibility for getting her settled, I looked over to Kaname for his approval. When he gave me a nod, I looked back to Lucy and Loke.

"Would you like me to show you to your room and bath so you can get cleaned up?" I asked her. I waited until she nodded her approval before stepping forward and offering her my hand, making sure to smile the entire time to put her as much at ease as I could. "Just follow me; I'll take you to the bath first, then to your room."

Loke held her back for a moment to hug her. "Just call for me if you need anything, princess."

"Thank you, but I need you to do something very important for me," she told him. She didn't say anything else, but he nodded in understanding and disappeared in front of our eyes in a cloud of gold dust.

It was only after he had disappeared that I noticed the pressure of Lucy's power dissipate greatly. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Everyone around us felt the change in the air once Loke was gone, but I also noticed how Lucy appeared much more tired than she had been before.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked her.

She nodded again. "Just a little worn out. After the fight with the mage, my injuries, summoning three spirits in this world, and keeping Loke's gate open for a while; I guess I kind of over did it. And even though I can feel my magic starting to restore itself, it's doing it a lot slower than normal. It might take the whole day to get my magic levels back to normal."

"How long would that normally take?" Kaname asked.

"Maybe a couple of hours; it all depends on how long I keep their gates open, how many spirits I summon during one fight, and how much magic they use during that fight." She told us as she stood from the couch.

"Why would the powers they use have an effect on your powers?" I asked her, I was genuinely curious about what she could do. I also noticed that Lucy seemed much more at ease while talking about her magic.

"That's because their magic is my magic," she explained. When we kept looking at her, she figured out that we didn't understand and continued explaining. "All of my spirits have different types of magic and different strengths. Loke, for example, is the leader of the Zodiac and a spirit meant for battle so he is probably my strongest fighter. He uses hand-to-hand fighting techniques and amplifies them with Regulus magic, but without me giving him a constant supply of magic to use his as his own, he can't do it. I also keep his gate open the entire time he's not in the Celestial World, which is a constant, slow drain on my magic."

"So, any time one of your spirits is using their powers, their actually using yours?" Aidou asked.

"My magic, not my powers; but yes, that's how it works." Lucy stood from the couch, grabbing the basket that the maid spirit had given her, and looked at me with a shy smile. "Thank you for offering to show me where everything is. I'm ready to go when you are."

That was the first I had seen her smile and it took a lot of control not to gasp or lose my composure. She was absolutely beautiful in a way that was completely different from anyone I had ever met before. She was especially different from vampire women like Ruka, Rima, and Seiren. Yes, they are beautiful, but they are also somewhat cold and distant, as is the nature of vampire women. But Lucy, despite her fear, she was warm and friendly with a very open nature. I could admit how much that surprised and amazed me, and I very much liked it.

I smiled back at her as I offered her my hand again. She looked at it for a moment and smiled at me again, but didn't take it. I didn't let my disappointment show, but I could understand her reluctance since she still feared my kind. "Just follow me; I'll stay close by to make sure that no one else makes you uncomfortable."

"Thank you, I really do appreciate that," she said as we walked past the others and up the stairs to the room she would be using.

It was a single room that was next to mine and not far from Lord Kaname's. It was probably the best option for everyone since I could tell that Kaname wanted to keep an eye on her but I was close enough to stop her in case she proved to be a danger. Somehow though, Lucy didn't strike me as the type of person that would even think about attacking someone who wasn't threatening her or her friends.

"You're name's Takuma, right?" She asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her and smiled. "Yes, Takuma Ichijo, at your service. It's nice to meet you."

"And you as well, I... um... want to apologize for causing so much trouble in such a short time and for letting my fears get the best of me," she said in a rush, taking me by surprise again. "I know better than to judge anyone for something that they have no control over, you might have never wanted to be turned into a vampire."

"I wasn't turned into a vampire, no one in this dorm was ever human. We were all born vampires," I told her.

She looked down as her cheeks turned pink. "That's even more of a reason for me to apologize. No one can choose their parents, so that makes it even worse for judging you for who and what you are." She bowed deeply at the waist. "My sincerest apologies, Takuma Ichijo."

Careful not to scare her, I reached out my hand and placed it on her cheek to lift her head up so she would look at me. She surprised me yet again when she didn't flinch or jump away, but the intensity of her blush increased.

"You are more than forgiven," I smiled at her, and she returned my smile. I'm not sure why, but I couldn't stop staring at her. There was just something about her that made me want to be close to her and know more about her, but it was more than just for curiosity's sake. "Come on, the bathroom is right over here, and it has a good sized tub for a bath."

"That sounds amazing right now." I tried not to stare too much as we went into the bathroom and I showed her how to adjust the taps. When the tub started to fill, I stepped outside and shut the door. When I heard the lock turn, I didn't feel insulted or anything like that. She was a teenage girl in an unfamiliar place; and even though a locked door wouldn't do much to keep a vampire out, if it made her feel more comfortable, I would respect her wish to be left alone.

I leaned against the door as I waited for her to finish. Lucy was still inside when Kaname came up to me. "She seems to have calmed down. I can tell that she's still a bit scared, but not as bad as before," I told him.

"That is good. I have made a call to Head Master Cross, he is aware that I will be bringing a new student to see him tonight and that she will be part of the Night Class," he told me.

"Did you tell him what she is?"

"I thought it would be better for her to explain it herself." Kaname looked at the door and smiled slightly. "Lucy Heartfilia, she really is fascinating. I am still curious about her abilities as well as the world she comes from."

"Maybe she'll be willing to tell us, if we asked. I think everyone in the Night Class would be interested in hearing about her world."

"See if she would be willing to give us a lesson during Night Class about her world, in exchange we might teach her a bit about ours to alleviate her fear of us. I have a feeling that she could be a powerful ally if she is meant to be here for a while," said Kaname.

There was no disputing that, I don't think anyone who had felt or seen her power could. I had known for a while that Kaname was planning something and he was quickly factoring Lucy into his strategy. I didn't think he would do so in order to harm her though, at least I hoped not.

"I will ask her about it when she's finished and let her know that she will be meeting with Head Master Cross tonight. But Kaname, what about the Senate? If they find out about her, they might try something." That was a serious fear of mine, especially since my grandfather had the most power on the Senate. If anyone found out about Lucy or the powerful blood she possessed, that could put her in extreme danger. And since Kaname had given his word to keep her safe, I didn't want anything to happen to her and cause him to break his promise.

"Like I said, Lucy is under my protection as well as this academy. If the Senate attempts anything, I will not be pleased." Without another word, he turned and continued to his rooms.

**General POV**

Lucy flinched as she scrubbed her body with the soaps and bath oils that Virgo had given her. She hated using them at times because they made her skin sting, but at the same time it advanced her healing by days. Even now, the bruises she had received earlier were already fading and her magic levels were rising as well.

She tried to finish quickly considering that Takuma was waiting for her I the hallway. Lucy still felt really guilty for acting like they were beasts since none of them had hurt her and the only one that had really tried apologized. She hated her phobia of vampires, it never made sense, even to her, but she still couldn't help but be terrified of them.

_I can't let myself be scared of them anymore,_ she told herself as she started scrubbing the dirt from her hair. _Not only am I stuck in a world where I'm surrounded by vampires, I'm going to be living with them until my guild figures out a way to get me back. I can do this! I've faced dark guilds, demons, dragons, and my father; vampires should be nothing compared to all of that._

A few minutes later, she was ready to step out of the tub when she realized that although Virgo had given her clothes, she had neglected to give her a towel. A look around the room didn't reveal a linen closet either. Fighting down a blush, she reached over and knocked on the door. "Takuma, are you there?"

"Yes, is everything alright?" She heard him through the door.

"Virgo forgot to give me a towel to dry off and I don't see any in here. Could I bother you for one?" She replied.

Takuma fought down the urge to blush as Lucy's shy voice reached his ears. "I will be right back with a towel for you, do not open the door for anyone but me, alright?"

"Yes, thank you," she said back.

He went to his room to grab a spare towel and hurried back, not wanting to leave her vulnerable for long. When he was about to knock, he couldn't help but hesitate. A gentleman does not look at a woman while she is undressed, let alone step into a bathroom while she is cleaning, so how was he going to do this? Shaking off his nerves, he knocked on the door. "Lucy, I have a towel for you."

Though she didn't say anything, his acute hearing made it so he could hear her every move so clearly, it was like he was watching her. The plug being pulled from the drain, the rush of water over her skin and dripping as she stood from the tub, then the sound of her small feet padding across the tile floor until she reached the other side of the door. He could feel her hesitation before the lock clicked and it opened the slightest bit so her fingers could peek out. Too tongue tied to say anything, he touched the towel to her fingers so she could grab it before closing the door again.

"Thank you, Takuma. I won't be long," he heard her say softly from the other side of the door.

Her voice had a strange affect on him, but he couldn't place why at first. Then when she stepped out of the bathroom, he completely lost his train of thought as he looked over her curvy form. She was wearing a pink tank top, a pair long purple sleeper bottoms and a pair of pink slippers. Her golden, blonde hair was down around her shoulders but her chocolate brown eyes looked at him directly as she smiled brightly at him. "Thanks for waiting, Takuma. I feel a lot better. Those soaps and oils that Virgo gave me helped a lot with my healing and my magic levels, but I'm still really tired."

He couldn't help but look at her body, specifically her left shoulder, and was shocked to see that the bruises were nearly gone. "That's good to hear, but are you still in any pain?"

She giggled. "Not much, my shoulder is still a bit sore, but I've had a lot worse than that before, especially during the Grand Magic Games. Oh wait, you don't even know what that is! I'll have to tell you some time, I think you would find it really interesting!"

"About that, Kaname has requested that you tell us about your world when Night Class is in session," he said as he turned to escort her to her room. "You will not be forced to if you do not want to, but I'm sure that most of the students will want to hear about the world you come from," Takuma told her. He didn't miss the slight hitch in her breathing or the way her heart sped up in fear. It was only then that he realized that he was asking a girl who was terrified of vampires to stand in a room full of them, become the main focus their attention, and speak.

He was about to tell her to forget about it when her chin went up a notch and her eyes met his. "I'd be glad to do that. All of you are helping me get used to this world and have promised to protect me. The least I can do is satisfy your curiosity about the place I come from."

Takuma didn't even bother to hide his surprise this time. This girl, this mage from another world, was completely different from any human or vampire he had ever met. Even though she was clearly scared, she was willing to face her fears head-on and smile the whole time. He couldn't help but smile back at her as he opened her bedroom door for her.

"Thank you, Lucy. I'm sure that Lord Kaname will be pleased to hear that. This is your room, no one else uses it, so feel free to lock the door if you want. If you need anything, my room is right next door," he told her as she stepped past him to look over the room. It was basically like every other room in the dorm with a canopy bed, closet, plush carpet and a large window with thick curtains to block out the sunlight. "I'll come by an hour before we leave for classes to wake you up and bring you a school uniform. You will also have to meet with the Head Master and the Disciplinary Committee tonight and tell them about your situation, but tell no one else unless Kaname or I say it's okay."

"Why not?" She asked as she set the basket down on top to the end-table.

"Most of the humans in this world know nothing about vampires, as you said earlier, nothing but myths and stories to scare children. I hate to think what would happen if you told them what you are, where you come from, or what you can do, let alone if someone saw one of your spirits appear," he explained. "The students at this school believe that we are human, and they need to believe the same thing about you as well."

When Lucy looked away from him, he was a little disappointed. "I haven't had to hide my magic since before I ran away from home. I can do it, but it won't be easy."

"You only need to do it around the Day Class, and we only really see them when we are on our way to class or when some of the female students sneak out of the dorms to take pictures of us after curfew. This is probably another reason why Lord Kaname wanted you to stay in the Night Class, so you wouldn't have to hide as much."

Lucy smiled softly. "I can do that." Then she turned to Takuma and smiled brighter. "You know, even though you're a vampire, I don't think I'm scared of you. You've been kind to me this whole time and I think I like talking to you. So don't be surprised if a time comes when I do get nervous or scared, you'll probably be the person I come running to so I don't feel scared anymore."

Takuma felt his face heat up and knew he was blushing. He smiled nervously as he waved both hands in front of him. "D-don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be just fine. Well, I'm going to get back to bed. If you need anything, I'm right next door."

"See you tonight, Takuma. Sweet sleep," she said as she followed him to the door to close and lock it behind him.

He was in a daze as he walked bad to his room. Senri, his roommate, was in bed so he didn't bother to say anything as he climbed into his own.

"Was that her blood I smelled?" Takuma looked over at Senri, his blue eyes were staring at the ceiling.

"Yes, her nails cut into her hand when she got scared."

"Hmm, that was an interesting scent, very powerful. Made me wonder what she would taste like," he mused.

"Don't, Lord Kaname has given his word that he would not allow Lucy Heartfilia to be harmed, no one is permitted to drink her blood," Takuma warned him.

"Are you saying that you're not tempted to taste her?"

Unable to answer, Takuma turned onto his side to star out a crack in the curtains at the sunlight. If he were to be honest with himself, he was very tempted. Not only to know the taste of her blood, but even the taste of her kiss. There was something about the girl that was pulling him towards her and he had a feeling that trying to fight the pull would be useless. For now, all he could do was watch over her and protect her from any threat, even himself.

**A/N: Takuma just seemed like the most friendly of the three so I decided that Lucy would probably feel the most comfortable around him. I haven't really decided what type of interaction or relationship Lucy will have with Zero or Hanabusa yet, will just have to see how the story develops!**

**So far, Zero is in the lead for the pairing! If you think it should be Hanabusa or Takuma, cast your votes and write some reviews!**


	6. Presentation

*** I won the court battle! I now own Fairy Tail and Vampire Knight... no, I don't... (crawls to the corner and cries softly).**

**General POV**

There was light knocking on her door. This confused Lucy, no one ever knocked on her door. Natsu and Happy would just climb through her window, Gray came down her chimney like Santa Claus, Erza would use the door but she never knocked, and Wendy and Carla just followed Erza inside.

When she turned her head to bury her face in her pillow, that was when she noticed that something was off. Her pillow didn't smell right. She sat up quickly as she scanned her unfamiliar surroundings almost in a state of panic. It took her a minute to remember where she was and what had happened. She wasn't home, she was in some other world that she knew practically nothing about and was currently living in a dorm full of her worst nightmares.

Just as she felt herself start to hyperventilate, someone knocked at her door again.

"Lucy, it's time to wake up so we can leave for class with everyone else. I brought you a uniform to wear, it should fit."

_That's Takuma's voice, the vampire that I spoke to the longest yesterday, _she thought as she climbed out of bed and made her way to unlock the door. She couldn't help but hesitate for a moment before unlocking the door and peaking out into the hallway. Sure enough, Takuma was standing there with a big smile and a folded uniform in his hands.

"Good evening, Lucy. I hope you slept well," he said as he handed her the clothes. "Let me know if the uniform needs any adjustments. I didn't get you any shoes since I saw that you already have a pair of brown boots that will go with the uniform. If you need any help, I can get Ruka or Rima for you."

"No, that's okay. But just so you know, I may summon one of my spirits to help me with my hair. I don't have a brush or a comb and it's been a while since I summoned Cancer," she told him as she was about to shut the door, but he stopped her.

"I don't mean to be intrusive, but can I watch you summon him?" Takuma asked, his emerald green eyes practically sparkling with interest.

She found his interest to me rather sweet, so she nodded. "Let me get dressed first, then I'll let you in."

The uniform that Takuma had provided fit her well enough, at least the skirt fit her and the thigh high black stockings were comfortable. But her chest was almost causing her buttons to burst open on her black, button up shirt and the only way that she would be able to close the jacket is if she held her breath for the whole night, so she just left it open. She also decided to forgo the red bow at the front since it wouldn't work with the jacket open. Out of habit, she strapped her belt around her right thigh so she could carry her whip and keys without notice.

When she felt that she was presentable, she went back to the door and opened it. Surprisingly, there were two girls standing with Takuma. One of them she recognized as the sandy blonde haired vampire named Ruka, she had stayed behind the night before. She didn't recognize the other girl, but her expression reminded her of Virgo in a way. She had sapphire blue eyes and orange hair that was put up in pigtails.

"I hope you don't mind, but when they asked me why I was waiting outside your door..." Takuma said, sounding embarrassed.

"I don't mind, they can come in too," Lucy said as she opened the door wider to allow them to enter. "I should warn you though, when Cancer sees all that beautiful hair, he's going to want to do something with it."

Ruka looked slightly interested, but quickly hid it. The other girl's expression never changed.

"I see that I'll have to ask the maids to make some adjustments to the shirt and jacket," Takuma said, averting his eyes from her chest. "I was worried about that, none of the other girls are quite as... er..."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at his discomfort, it was actually really cute. "I'm okay for now, we can work on the adjustments after class." Then she turned to the orange haired girl and smiled. "Hi, I don't believe we've been formally introduced. My name's Lucy, it's nice to meet you."

"Hmm, my name's Rima. So, Ruka tells me that you're a mage from another world and that it was your blood that almost caused the dorm to go into a frenzy."

Lucy flinched as her fear came back. _Why did she have to say that? I was doing fine until she reminded me that they were vampires!_

Takuma noticed her discomfort and scowled at the girl. "Rima, she's terrified of vampires. Saying stuff like that isn't going to help, you know."

"I wasn't aware of her fear," she looked back at Lucy, noticing how the blonde seemed to be drawing in on herself. "I apologize if I scared you, but you have nothing to fear from me. I will follow Lord Kaname's orders and promise not to harm you."

It took a moment and a couple of deep breaths, but Lucy was able to calm herself enough to look back at the three vampires in her room and give them a small smile. "It's okay, I shouldn't let it get to me so badly. Takuma and your Lord Kaname have both promised to keep me safe, so I'll trust in them to do that."

To her surprise, the three vampires smiled at her, even Rima.

"It's good to see that you're trying to get over your fear and trust us, not many humans would be able to do that," Takuma said, pride showing in his voice.

She shrugged. "According to all of you, I'm not quite human anyway. So I guess it makes sense that I wouldn't act completely human. I am a mage after all. Speaking of which," Lucy smiled as she pulled Cancer's key from her key ring. "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!"

There was a flash of light, they blinked for a moment and nearly flinched when they saw the tall man with tan skin, sunglasses, six legs sticking out of his back, and both hands holding a pair of scissors. "Good to see your okay, ebi."

"Huh, a crab spirit that says 'shrimp', seems random," Rima said as she tilted her head to look at Cancer.

"Are these your new friends, ebi?"

Lucy giggled. "I guess you can say that. This is Takuma, Rima and Ruka." She noticed the glint off the corner of Cancer's glasses as he looked from one person to another and knew that he was imagining the different hair styles he could do on them. "I was hoping you could do my hair for my first day of class," she said as she sat down at a desk chair.

She had barely sat down before Cancer started working on her hair. He gave her a trim and fixed it up into her classic style of a side ponytail with the rest of her hair down around her shoulders. Since she couldn't use the red ribbon with her uniform, Cancer used it to tie her hair and let the tails of the ribbon flow long.

As soon as he was finished, he turned to the other girls and struck a pose. "What about you ladies, would you like a new style?"

"I'm fine, thank you," said Rima.

"I wouldn't mind a trim," Ruka said as Lucy got up so she could sit down. Cancer was quick with his scissors and added a product that made her hair shine. When she saw her reflection in the mirror, she smiled in satisfaction. "You really are skilled."

"Glad to be of service, ebi." Cancer said as he struck another pose.

"Thank you, Cancer. You can go back now." The spirit faded in a cloud of gold dust while Lucy placed his key back in place.

"So is that all he does, he cuts your hair?" Rima asked.

"Oh no, Cancer's scissors can cut through almost anything, including other people's weapons. I remember one fight with Erza, it was me and her against 20 other men with swords and clubs. I summoned Cancer and he cut all of their weapons to pieces and made all of them bald before they even knew what was happening. It's a lot easier to fight someone when their weapon is in pieces."

Takuma laughed. "There's definitely logic to that strategy. But now we have to get going. I think you'll find the walk from the dorm to the school to be interesting. And who knows, you might get some fans."

Lucy wasn't sure what he meant, but she quickly followed them out of her room, down the hallway and to the stairs. She couldn't help but hesitate when she saw all the vampires gathered in the main room. Memories of when she first woke up invaded her mind and she suddenly felt trapped.

Takuma turned to look at her when he heard her heartbeat speed up, when he saw the panicked expression on her face, it was easy to guess what was wrong. He reached up and took her hand. This got Lucy's attention enough to look away from everyone else. "Don't worry, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"And neither will I." Lucy gasped as her eyes looked to Hikaru, the vampire that had come after her before. He had descended the stairs behind them until he was at eye level with her and give a slight bow. "With your permission, I will stay by your side to protect you. If you do not believe you can trust me, I understand."

Lucy could feel the eyes of every vampire on her all at once. She did her best to ignore them and calm herself before she smiled at Hikaru. "Thank you, I'll be happy to have you around to protect me, but since Lord Kaname has promised me that no one will harm me, it probably won't be necessary. Which means that if you are going to hang around me all the time, I expect you to be my friend, not my body guard."

Without even looking, Lucy could tell that she had surprised everyone in the room. She felt one particular gaze that made her look to the side. Lord Kaname was watching them from the main doorway with a small smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back as she forced her feet to carry her the rest of the way down the stairs. Hikaru kept pace with her the entire time as his eyes scanned the area for danger. She also noticed that the other vampires gave her space when they reached the floor, and she was grateful for that.

Ruka and Rima walked away to join others as soon as they reached the bottom. Takuma looked from Lucy to Kaname in indecision before Lucy gave his shoulder a slight push. "Go on, I can tell that the two of you need to talk. I'll be fine. After all, I've got Hikaru here to protect me."

Somehow knowing that she wouldn't let him stick around, Takuma gave her a nod before walking over to Kaname. The pure blood continued to watch the blonde mage as she began talking with Hikaru.

"She really is surprising, isn't she," Takuma said quietly. "I hardly know anyone who would forgive and trust another person so quickly."

"I do know someone like that," Kaname said, a sad look coming over his features for a moment before disappearing.

It wasn't a stretch for Takuma to figure out he had to be thinking of Yuuki Cross. The little human from the Disciplinary Committee was the only person that could affect Lord Kaname in such a way.

"By the way, Lucy agreed to speak to all of us about her world and magic. I'm really looking forward to it."

"As am I, but for now, it is time for us to make our way to class."

As if on cue, the entire Night Class made their way out the main doors and toward the main gate. Lucy could hear girls screaming before she even got close to the gate. It almost scared her at first since she had no idea why the girls would be screaming.

"I think you'll find this fun."

Lucy jumped in surprise when Aidou suddenly appeared on her right side. She didn't miss the glare that Hikaru directed at the blond vampire from her left side.

"Tons of girls from the Day Class come and wait for us to leave our dorm every night, it's our own little fan club. There's even guys who come to see the girls from Night Class." He grinned widely at her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You know, it wouldn't surprise me if you get some fan boys soon, too. You have the beauty of a vampire but the warmth of a human. They'll be all over you."

Nothing could have stopped the deep red blush that overtook her features. "Um... I don't really think that's going to happen," Lucy said nervously as she waved a hand in front of her face, trying to seem dismissive. "After all, I'm probably not going to be here for very long. Just until my guild figures out a way to bring me back."

"Oh, why so nervous?" Aidou asked teasingly as he held her close to his side. "I'm getting the impression that you, little miss mage, has never had a boyfriend."

Lucy felt her face heat up even more. Aidou had hit the nail right on the head but she wasn't going to admit it. It would be like when Cana announced the same thing at the guild! Before she could say anything, her guardian angel Hikaru had grabbed Aidou's arm, removed it from Lucy and push him away. "Lay off, will you? She clearly doesn't want you touching her like that." Aidou laughed but walked ahead of them.

"Thanks, Hikaru," she smiled at him and he nodded back.

Just then, the screams of the fan girls increased as the doors opened. Lucy noticed how most of the Night Class treated the girls courteously but with slight indifference. Aidou, however, seemed to be playing the flirt and reminded her of Hibiki from the Tri-men, causing her to giggle.

Out of the chaos, she saw two people doing their best to hold back the crowd. One was a girl a little younger than her with short brown hair and honey brown eyes. But it was the boy who caught her attention. He was tall with silver hair, pale skin, pale purple eyes and a tattoo on his neck. He kept the fan girls back with a glare, which Lucy found amusing. When he looked back at the Night Class students, she smiled at him but he didn't smile back, he glared at them. She didn't know how she knew, but she could tell that the boy with silver hair knew that the Night Class was different.

"Hikaru, that boy with the silver hair, does he know?" She asked him as quietly as she could.

He nodded in return. "Him, the girl and the Head Master are the only humans that know. The girl and the Head Master are safe enough, but be careful of the boy. He harbors a pretty strong hatred for us. You might not have to deal with it though, seeing as you're not like us."

Nodding, she continued to walk as she looked past the vampires at the Day Class students. They were staring at her and whispering, and that was making her nervous.

"Who's that new girl?"

"She's so beautiful."

"She seems different from everyone else somehow."

"Look at how Hikaru is sticking close to her, do you think they're dating?

Aidou could hear the whispers about Lucy loud and clear, it didn't surprise him that they noticed her. She really was beautiful and the power she held seemed to pull both vampires and humans toward her. He just knew that guys would start flocking to see her as well, and for some reason, that didn't sit well with him. He didn't even like that she looked all buddy-buddy with Takuma and seemed comfortable around Hikaru. Giving his head a slight shake, he continued to smile and wave as they continued to class.

Zero saw the new girl. She was small in stature but had curves in the right places, golden blonde hair that reminded him of the sun and a bright smile that he wasn't used to seeing on a vampire. Head Master Cross had told him and Yuki that there was a new student joining the Night Class and it was under special circumstances. He wanted to say that he didn't care, but the smile that girl had given him... it made him feel strange, which only served to piss him off. The only thing he ever wanted to feel towards a vampire was hate.

Head Master Cross had also said that they would be meeting with Kaname and the new girl after the Night Class students were in class. Zero hadn't planned on going, but now he would, if only to convince himself that all vampires were the same. Even if they seemed to radiate sunlight.

**A/N: So I established a pretty good standing for Takuma and I wanted to give a sneak peak into Aidou and Zero's thoughts on Lucy. Don't worry, they will have their chapters together very soon. If you have any ideas for what you would like them to do, let me know. **

**A/N 2: Don't forget to vote for your favorite on my profile: Aidou, Takuma or Zero!**


	7. Lessons

*** What would happen if I owned Fairy Tail and Vampire Knight? I'd probably be murdered in my sleep, good thing I don't own them.**

**Zero POV**

"So what do you know about this new girl?" Yuuki asked her father, Head Master Cross.

"Not much, I'm afraid. Kaname only told me that her arrival was very abrupt and that she is in need of protection, which this school and the Night Class are prepared to provide for her. He also said that her situation is very unique." Cross said, sitting at his desk.

The whole situation seemed suspicious to me. I hate Kaname, but the monster always followed the protocols that the Head Master had established for the Night Class. Bringing in this girl with hardly any notice and no background was just strange.

"Did either of you see her while the Night Class was on their way here?"

"I saw her," Yuuki said, a thoughtful expression on her face. "She seemed friendly but really nervous and scared. I noticed that Hikaru was staying close to her."

"She didn't seem much like a vampire," I said without really meaning to.

"Why do you say that?" Cross asked me.

I wanted to ignore his question, but I kept talking. "I don't know, there was just something about her that seemed... not like them. It's hard to describe."

When someone knocked on the door, I was actually relieved for once that Kaname had arrived. He entered first, holding the door open for the blonde girl. Now that she was close, I could see her chocolate brown eyes and I nearly gasped in surprise. There was no sheen to them that was common for vampires. And now that she wasn't surrounded by other vampires, I could easily tell that she wasn't one of them.

But what really shocked me was the power I felt pulsing from her. It was strong, almost overpowering and felt as if she was pulling me toward her without meaning to. And her scent... My throat suddenly felt dry and my head ached as my body clamored with need.

_Not now, not in front of everyone. Control yourself!_ After a few deep breaths, I opened my eyes and was shocked to see that the blonde girl was in front of me, concern written all over her face.

"Are you okay? It looked like you were having a panic attack."

Scowling at her, I stepped away to lean against the far wall and crossed my arms over my chest. Her eyes didn't leave me, the entire time.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, I am Head Master Cross."

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you," she said, giving off that brighter than sunshine smile again.

"Heartfilia... I can't say that I know of any vampire aristocratic families that go by that name. Are you a lost lineage?"

The girl gasped and her face turned red. If I had had any doubts before, they were gone now. Whoever and whatever this girl was, she wasn't a vampire. So what was she doing joining the Night Class?

"I'm not a vampire! I... um... I'm not exactly human either but..." she trailed off.

"I'm confused, if you're not a vampire but not human, what are you?" Cross asked.

"I... well... I'm not from this world. I'm a mage from a place called Fiore. I was sent here by a dark mage in an effort to kill me."

All of us had to wearing identical expressions of confusion. At least everyone except Kaname and Lucy. _A mage from another world? That's not possible!_

"You expect us to believe that?" I snapped at her, causing her to glare at me.

"It's the truth, and I can prove it too." She quickly reached under the right side of her skirt and grabbed what looked like a key. I felt her power rise around her and drew my gun, but she was faster. "Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!"

There was a flash of gold light that forced me to shield my eyes. When I was able to see again, I gasped and nearly dropped my gun in shock. Right there, hovering in the middle of the room, were two small, blue creatures that almost seemed to be dancing.

"Hello, Miss Lucy," they said in unison.

"What can we..." said the one on the left

"Do for you?" the one on the right finished.

Lucy smiled before looking at me and pointing. "He doesn't believe that I'm a mage from Fiore. Let's prove it to him, show him what you can do!"

The two blue creatures flew toward me quickly. They didn't hurt me, but touched my hand before being obscured in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, I had to lean against the wall to stay upright. I was looking at Ichiru. At least, that's what I thought at first. Then my mind got over the initial shock and I saw my tattoo of the left side on its neck. That's when I realized that it had transformed into me.

The other me, his eyes went wide for a moment before placing a hand on his head, as if it was hurting. When our eyes met each other, I saw sadness and pain, just like I did every time I looked in the mirror. Then he lowered his hand and smiled at me. "Seeing me must be strange, reminds you of when you were a kid, doesn't it? Looking at Ichiru was like looking at a mirror, and it's the same feeling now."

"Shut up!" I yelled as I took aim with my gun, but I didn't fire. There was another cloud of smoke and the other me disappeared. Now there were two Lucy's! They were so identical that it was unnerving.

"These are the celestial spirits Gemi and Mini, also known as Gemini. I summoned them from the Celestial Spirit World. They have the ability to change their form into anyone they touch and have access to their thoughts as well," said the first Lucy.

"We are also one of the twelve Zodiac keys, which makes us one of the strongest spirits around. But we're still not as strong as the Leo the Lion, but Miss Lucy has possession of his key too," said the second Lucy.

"So, now do you believe me?" Said the first Lucy.

Still in a bit of shock, I lowered my gun and just stared at them. Yuuki looked seemed amazed as she stepped forward to examine both Lucys more closely. The second Lucy giggled as Yuuki gently poked her cheek, then she did the same to the first Lucy.

"I really can't tell the difference between them. I've never seen anything like this." She said as her sights switched from one blonde to the other.

"I've never heard of any vampire being able to do this, not even a pure blood vampire," Cross said as he watched with wide-eyed fascination.

There was another poof of smoke and the second Lucy turned back into the floating blue creatures. "Thank you, Gemini. You can got back now." The real Lucy smiled at them.

As they faded away in cloud of gold dust, I continued to stare. I could concede that Lucy wasn't a vampire and definitely wasn't a human. But a mage from another world? It didn't seem real, but there really was no other explanation.

"How is this possible?" I muttered.

"Perhaps it would be best if you explained exactly what happened," Cross said as he watched her from his seat behind his desk.

Lucy didn't hesitate to explain what had happened to her. The mage, the portal, waking up in the Moon Dorm surrounded by the Night Class. I admit, I wish I had been there to see her summon the spirit that had taken a shot at Aidou. Kaname also explained how the dorm had been woken up to a great amount of power, when they went to investigate, they had found Lucy unconscious at their front step.

"Miss Heartfilia, I hope you understand just how difficult it is to believe your story," Cross said, his chin resting on his hands. "If you hadn't summoned Gemini right in front of me, I might not have even believed Kaname about you. But it is clear that you are not a vampire or a human, so you must be what you say you are."

"I have no reason to lie, and I apologize if my being here causes any trouble. But I swear that I am only here until my guild figures out a way to bring me back home to my world. That is, if there's even a way _to_ get me back," she said as her face dropped.

"Is there a reason you wish to stay with the Night Class?" Cross asked her.

I was curious about that too. Only vampires were supposed to be in the Night Class and humans were in the Day Class. But then, Lucy wasn't either and her magic could prove to be a problem.

"I was told that it would be safer for me to remain in the Night Class so they could protect me from the Level E vampires. And then there's my magic. Some of my spirits have a tendency to pop in on their own to check on me or protect me if I'm in danger. If I'm in the Day Class and they do that, it would be a little difficult to explain," she told us.

_Can't argue with that, I already have problems hiding what I am from Yuuki and everyone else. Plus, her scent and power feel like they're drawing me to her. If I was a Level E vampire, I wouldn't hesitate to drink her blood. But having her live with all those vampires, what's to stop them from sneaking into her room while she's sleeping and bleeding her dry?_

"I agree that the Day Class isn't the best option, but neither is the Night Class," I told her, not bothering to hide the glare that I directed at Kaname. "The power you hold is only going to tempt them until they can't hold back any more and they end up killing you. It would be better to take you to the Hunters Association." It didn't escape my notice that she flinched and started shaking when I mentioned her being killed, but her fear was considerably more than I thought it would be and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Would that really be the best option?" Cross countered. "You know my standing with the Hunter's Association isn't the best, but I know them well enough to know what they would do to her. She may not be a vampire, but she is different from us. If we take her to them, it will go one of two ways. They will either lock her up to examine her and her powers, or they will turn her into a hunter and pair her off with another hunter to become a wife."

_Dammit, they would do that. _The number of hunters had gone down in recent years but the need for them had not. If someone as powerful as Lucy ended up on their doorstep, they would marry her off to the most powerful hunter they had just to breed more.

"That being the case, and because this situation is not something I ever dreamed of happening, I will follow your recommendation, Kaname," Cross said, his expression surprisingly serious. "Miss Heartfilia will be a Night Class student. However, because she qualifies as human, she will be free to switch dorms if she so chooses as well as walk around during the day. But I do recommend that if she does come out during the day, that either Zero or Yuuki escort her to protect her from any Level E vampires that may attack her."

"Is that alright, Lucy?" Kaname asked her.

The fear that I had seen earlier was gone, replaced by determination. "I'll follow the rules that you've given me. I will also help you whenever I can so long as you treat me and my spirits with respect. But I will not allow myself to be turned over to anyone who wants to use me for their own personal gain or marry me off to the highest bidder. Agreed?"

_She's looking all of us directly in the eye without fear, I've never seen anyone do something like that except for Yuuki._ To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. I was even more surprised by what she had said about not allowing herself to be used or married off to the highest bidder. It gave me the feeling that she had dealt with something like that before. This girl was someone that would not back down from a fight and I couldn't help but respect her for that. Right then, I knew that I was in trouble. This girl, very well could be the end of me.

**General POV**

Lucy still felt a little on edge after the meeting with Head Master Cross, Kaname, and the Disciplinary Committee members Yuuki and Zero. Especially Zero, he didn't seem to trust her and it had made her nervous when he had pointed that gun at Gemini. It had taken a lot of restraint not to give him a hard Lucy-Kick to the jaw for threatening her friends. But it wasn't just that, she could sense something about him that wasn't quite normal, especially when he had that panic attack. If she was back in Fiore, she'd think that he was a mage, but that wasn't quite right.

Giving her head a shake, she walked with Kaname to the room the Night Class was using. Kaname had made a point in telling them that Lucy would be speaking about her world and her magic. When the Head Master had gone into a giddy state she had nearly backed out of the room, freaked out by what she had seen. It was a relief to see that Yuuki and Zero seemed just as disturbed by his outburst.

When they entered the room, Hikaru was instantly by her side. She couldn't help but smile at him even though he didn't smile back, that bothered her a little. She knew that there were people who didn't usually smile much and Hikaru was probably one of them, but Lucy was sure that she could wear him down and get him to smile a little.

"How did the meeting go," he asked her as they sat down in a spot that was slightly away from everyone else.

"The Head Master is... interesting and Yuuki seemed really nice."

His eyes bored into hers for a moment, searching. "And Zero? Did he try to hurt you?"

She didn't mean to do it, but her eyes dropped which caused Hikaru to grimace. "He didn't hurt me, but when I used my magic to show them that I was a mage, I think I freaked him out. After that, he wanted to turn me over to the Hunter's Association, Head Master Cross had to convince him that it was a bad idea."

"It's a very bad idea," Aidou said as he join them, sitting on the table Lucy was using. "You are one of a kind in this world and there's no telling what they would do with you."

A dark expression suddenly graced Lucy's features, surprising and scaring Aidou and Hikaru in the process."According to Cross, they probably would have married me off to a hunter, and I can just imagine why." She told them, unable to hold back the venom in her voice. "I already escaped one arranged marriage back home, I refuse to deal with it again in this world."

"Why were you in an arranged marriage?" Aidou asked her. He didn't know a lot about her world yet, but at least here in their world arranged marriages were something aristocrats would do. Did that mean...

She scoffed and looked away from him. "My father wanted to further his business, so he tried to marry me off to a rude, disgusting Duke that I wanted nothing to do with. That was one of the reasons I ran away from home to join a magic guild," Lucy explained, not realizing that everyone in the room was able to hear her.

_She's an aristocrat in her world? Wow, I didn't see that coming. But maybe I should have, she carries herself with class and has the beauty of a noble. Maybe it __**is**__ fate that she ended up here. I can just imagine what would happen if the parents of Night Class found out about her. She might not be a vampire, but she's powerful, and that's what they really pay attention to._

"Lucy, I hate to interrupt, but we're all eager to hear about your world," Takuma said as he approached them. Aidou had to grit his teeth to keep from baring his fangs. He didn't mean to, but he wanted to keep Takuma away from her.

"Of course," she said as she smiled. her smile was enough to make him gasp. She was radiant as the sun when she smiled. Aidou wasn't the only one that was effected by it either. A glance around the showed almost everyone being drawn in by her smile and warm personality.

Lucy got up from her seat and walked down to the front of the room and sat on the teacher's desk rather behind it. Hikaru followed her up and stood off to the side between her and the door. Everyone could tell that he placed himself there in case someone came through the door, he would be able to intercept the person. Kaname was especially pleased with how seriously Hikaru was taking his self-appointed position as Lucy bodyguard.

"First off, hi everyone!" She greeted everyone in the room with that same radiant smile. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a celestial spirit mage for the world Earthland. I know that you probably have a lot of questions about my world, and lucky for you, I love to read so I actually know a lot about the history of Earthland and magic. But I'm afraid that there's far too much to go over in one night. So what I'm planning is to have all of you choose the subject that you would like me to talk about and I can take it from there."

Kaname was the first to speak. "In that case, tell us about the commonality of magic in your world. Is it something that only a select few have access to, or is it something that everyone has?"

Lucy smiled at him. "That's actually the perfect place to start! In the kingdom of Fiore, magic is very common. It's found in every home, bought and sold in every market place, and is considered a part of everyday life. But for other people, magic is considered an art and they have devoted their lives to its practice. Those people are mages like me. Mages are known for banding together in guilds to finds jobs and achieve fame and fortune. There are guilds all over Fiore and each of them have multiple mages that call those guilds home. And the guild that I call home," her smile grew as she held up her hand, "is Fairy Tail!"

**A/N: Who out there recognized where I got that last part? If you didn't recognize it, you are not a true FT fan!**

**How did you like Zero's first interaction with Lucy? I know it wasn't overly in-depth, but I wanted to go easy at first. This story is set at about the same time that the VK anime began. I'm sort of planning for Lucy to be an implant for the series (if that makes any sense).**

**Please vote for who you want Lucy to be paired with and write some reviews. If I don't get more soon, I might cry! TT_TT**


	8. Trust Lost

*** It is a heavy burden to create Fairy Tail and Vampire Knight, I'm kind of glad that it doesn't fall on me. I only have to write when I want to!**

**Lucy POV**

I had been talking for over an hour when I finally reached what I felt was a stopping point. They had asked me about all the things that used magic in my world but used something different here or just didn't exist. They had been really interested in how cars and four-wheelers hooked up to mages with SE Plugs instead of using something they called "gas." It took a while to figure out how to explain what a "lacrima" was in a way they would understand, then I had to explain the different types of lacrima and how they were made.

I had also seen Head Master Cross, Yuuki and Zero step in about halfway through to listen to what I was saying. I almost laughed when I noticed how diligently Cross was taking notes.

When I mentioned gale-force reading glasses, they had no idea what I was talking about and promised that I would show them the next night since I had a pair in my backpack. That was going to be what my next lecture, if I could call it that, was going to be about. I was going to show them all the different things that I had unintentionally brought with me from my world. I found it amusing that the simplest things to me could be so extraordinary to them. The glasses, a color change stone, a candle that used a purple flame and the wax would never melt, and of course my whip and keys.

I also had an issue of Sorcerer Weekly Magazine, but I wasn't going to be showing them that. The issue just happened to be the one that Yukio and I had been featured in. I had seen in on a news stand and bought it just before Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla and I had boarded the train to go after the mage. I had taken a quick look inside while riding on the train and had nearly gotten sick myself. Sure, the photo spreads had been awesome and Yukio and I had looked absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, but that stupid reporter Jason had misquoted me. When I had told him that I had been with Natsu since joining Fairy Tail, he had written it down as though I had been in a _relationship _with Natsu since joining. When I showed it to Natsu after he had gotten over his motion sickness, he just laughed at how ridiculous that was. I admit, that comment had hurt, but not so much after I gave him a Lucy-Kick to the side of the head.

Surprisingly, Kaname walked up to me and gave me a small smile. "That was very enlightening, Lucy. Thank you. I do hope that you will continue to tell us about our world."

"Gladly! I actually had a lot of fun doing this!" I told him as I smiled back.

"LUCY! That was so informative!" I saw the Head Master running toward me full speed and nearly screamed. Luckily, Hikaru was there to grab him by the collar of his shirt to hold him back.

"Uh... th-thank you, Head Master Cross. Glad to do it," I said nervously. I don't know what it was about that guys, but he was just plain weird. Not as bad as Ichiya, but still pretty weird.

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my hand and I looked to see that it was Yuuki. "Lucy, why don't you come on patrol with me? I'd love to have someone to talk to!"

I didn't even have time to reply as she was pulling me out the door. Looking back, I could tell that Hikaru wanted to follow me but since I was going with Yuuki, I was sure that it would be fine.

Apparently, Yuuki and Zero's duties as Disciplinary Committee members included walking around campus to make sure that the Night Class behaved and to send the Day Class students back to their dorm when they would sneak onto campus after dark to take pictures of the Night Class. When I asked her if it really happened that often I was surprised when she said that she and Zero caught students sneaking around at least twice a week. Even though they hadn't come across anyone that night, it was only a matter of time.

"It wouldn't surprise me if we had some guys come out tonight to try and get a peek at you too," she said, smiling at me.

I couldn't help but blush at her words. "W-why would they do that? I'm not that pretty."

She laughed at me and smiled. "You really don't see yourself, do you? You're just as beautiful as any member of the Night Class and you just have this energy about you that seems to draw people in. Even Zero seems to be interested in you, and I've never seen him interested in a girl before.

Now I was really blushing. It was strange to me, all this attention people said that I was going to be getting. Back home, I would only get hit on by creepy guys, and Loke of course, so the idea of having a bunch of guys wanting to be around me was weird.

Yuuki finally lead me to a place just outside of the Night Class window, it had a pretty good view of the grounds so I could understand why it would be a good place to watch for Day Class students. I also noticed how Kaname was in view of the window and how Yuuki would look at him when she thought I wasn't watching. It was pretty easy to tell that there was something there. If I had known any of them better, I might have done an intervention for Yuuki to try and set them up, but I couldn't.

Then I heard her mutter in an annoyed tone as she looked down into the trees. Sure enough, I could see two girls from the Day Class trying to hide. "You can watch if you want but try to stay out of sight. If they see you, I might never get them to go back to their dorm."

Without another word or any hesitation, Yuuki jumped off of the ledge and onto a tree branch before jumping up and grabbing it with her hands to drop to the ground. I didn't think I would be able to do that without using my whip and that would end up showing my magic. So I decided to take the stairs that Yuuki and I had used to get up there in the first place.

As I was coming out of the building, I heard yelling and knew that something was wrong. I could tell that it was Yuuki's voice but I couldn't tell what she was saying, so I started running so I could help her if she needed it. When the scene came into view, I hadn't been prepared for what might be happening. There were two girls laying unconscious on the ground and Akatsuki was facing away from Aidou and Yukki.

Then I saw what Aidou was doing. He had a hold of Yuuki's right hand and had it pressed to his mouth. Even at a distance, I could see blood and how much Yuuki was struggling.

"May I drink from your neck?" Aidou asked her as he pulled her close and moved her collar out of the way as she continued to struggle.

My entire body was shaking with terror. I wanted to help her but I couldn't even move. All the fears that I had tried pushing aside were upon me. I tried to move but it was like all I could do was breathe raggedly as the scene unfolded before me.

Then, out of nowhere, Zero was there. He had pulled Yuuki away from Aidou and had his gun pointed at the vampires. Even then, I still couldn't move. I couldn't even understand what they were saying. Then a shot rang out and I screamed as I dropped to the ground and crawled backwards until my back hit a tree. When I looked back up; Kaname, Takuma and Seiren were there. And talking about taking Akatsuki, Aidou and the two girls to the Head Master to receive punishment.

I was still shaking so badly that my teeth started to chatter. It was only then that everyone looked over at me. Kaname, Takuma, Akatsuki and Yuuki looked worried; Zero looked like he was angry at the vampires for scaring me, Seiren didn't even spare me a look. But it was Aidou who really caught my attention. He looked absolutely shocked and horrified, as if he only then realized what he had done in front of me and how scared I was.

Zero took a hold of Yuuki's hand and started dragging her away. Aidou was still looking at me when he took a step in my direction. It was that single step that woke me from my stupor. I yelped and ran after Yuuki and Zero. I couldn't stand to be around the vampires.

_There were puncture marks all over her body. She was so pale, like a there wasn't any color left in her at all. "Mama? Mama, are you okay?" She wasn't moving._

**General POV**

The vampires watched as Lucy went running after Yuuki and Zero. The girl had been so terrified of them, it was as if she didn't recognize them. No, it was worse than that, she had recognized them and that is what scared her so much.

Takuma wanted to run after her and make sure that she would be alright, but since she was running after Zero and Yuuki, he was pretty sure that she was going to be alright. He also had a feeling that she wouldn't want to be around anyone with fangs at the moment. If he did go after her, there was a chance that he would only make the situation worse.

If Lord Kaname hadn't grabbed him, Aidou would have ran after Lucy. He didn't want to admit it, but he had messed up big time. He knew that Lucy was terrified of vampires and even though she was taking great steps in accepting them, the stunt he had just pulled had probably ruined everything.

_Why did I do it? Why did I have to go after Yuuki and bite her? Where had Lucy come from? She wasn't there when I grabbed Yuuki... as if that makes a difference! _Truth was, when the scent of blood had hit his nose, all he could think about was having a taste. He had barely kept himself from sinking his fangs into Lucy earlier that day, then when Yuuki's blood had come along to tempt him, he hadn't been able to hold himself back.

"You know, I am very disappointed in you for more than one reason," Kaname said, his voice cold beyond comparison. "Not only did you break the rules and bite someone I care about, you scared Lucy just as she was beginning to trust us."

Aidou couldn't bare to look at Lord Kaname, he was too ashamed. When he looked up at Takuma, it wasn't much better. The nicest guy in the Night Class was glaring at him with a level of anger he had never seen before.

"Takuma," Kaname said as he continued to stare in the direction that the three people had disappear. "After we are finished with our duties, make sure to tell Hikaru what has happened. The two of you will be the most likely to calm Lucy down and relieve her fear of us. If that is not possible, we shall have to talk to Head Master Cross about moving Lucy to the Sun Dorm for the foreseeable future."

Aidou gasped. He hadn't thought about the possibility of Lucy joining the Day Class. But then, she wasn't a vampire, she could be in whichever class she chose to be. And after the scene he had just made, he would be surprised if she would ever be able to look at him again without fear.

_Oh, yes. I really messed up. Getting in trouble with Head Master Cross is going to be the least of my worries now. And I don't care how, but I'll make it up to Lucy and get her to trust me._

**Zero POV**

I had just walked away from Yuuki. I had to get away from the smell of blood before it became too much.

_Damn those vampires, can't keep themselves under control. I should have shot him when I had the chance. _

When I was sure that Yuuki would have walked back to the dorm to clean up, I started back myself. As I was crossing the bridge, I heard something out of place from the nights sounds. Thinking that it was probably another Day Class student trying to sneak around after dark, I hurried over ready to yell at them, but what I saw stilled my breath before I could let out a whisper.

Lucy was sitting on the ground and hugging her knees to her chest as she cried. I blinked at her, not really sure what to do. She was a Night Class student, a mage, she could take care of herself. I wanted to just walk away, but my feet refused to take me.

Then I remembered what she had looked like before I had walked off with Yuuki. She had been on the ground with her hands in front of her mouth and her eyes so wide that he could see the white parts of her eyes. She had been beyond scared and bordering on terrified at the sight of what was happening. It was only then that I realized the truth. Lucy, the mage from another world, was terrified of vampires.

That knowledge made me hesitate for a moment, but only a moment. I cleared my throat to announce my presence, which caused her to tense until she looked up and realized that it was me. There were tear marks trailing down her face and I could see that her body was still shaking.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted them," was all she said before she started crying again.

I wasn't sure what to do. All I knew for sure is that Cross had been adamant about keeping an eye on this girl and I didn't want to have to deal with one of his lectures if he found out that I left her alone and unprotected. So I did the only thing I was comfortable doing for her. I sat beside her, pulled out my gun, and let it hang lazily off my knee as I kept watch. If any vampire came looking for her, I would send them on their way.

It was about an hour later when that happened. She had stopped crying a while before but hadn't made any move to get up and go back to the dorm. When we heard two sets of footsteps, Lucy and I both tensed. Takuma and Hikaru were the ones who stepped forward, but surprisingly, they kept their distance from us. When Lucy realized that we had been joined by vampires, she moved closer to me.

When I realized that they weren't going anywhere I got up to talk to them. I don't know why, but I ended up giving Lucy a pat on the knee as I stood up. When I was close enough to the other vampires, I didn't bother to hide my glare.

"Is she alright?" Takuma asked.

I scoffed at him. "What do you think? I just now figured out that she's terrified of vampires. Kaname promised her that she was safe and then on the same night, she sees one of you monsters attacking Yuuki. From what she said, whatever trust you guys established with her is gone. But to be honest, I don't know why she trusted any of you in the first place."

Hikaru was glaring back at me, it was making me itch to shoot him but I kept myself in check. Takuma kept looking past me toward Lucy. He did seem genuinely worried about the girl, but I didn't let it sway me. She knew that both of them were there; if she wanted to talk to them, she could come over to talk to them. But from the whimpering sounds she was making, I could tell that she wanted to be alone.

"Please watch over her," Takuma asked, almost pleaded. "Neither Hikaru or I want to see her get hurt but we realize that our presence isn't helping. We will leave, but please let her know that know that she is not obligated to return to the Moon Dormitory. It is completely her choice. And I realize that this is asking much of you, but please tell her that Aidou and Akatsuki have been suspended for 10 days and they feel horrible for frightening her."

"I'm not deaf. I can hear you, you know?"

I'd had a feeling that she was walking toward us. I turned slightly to look at her, she looked exhausted and but not scared anymore. Just angry.

"I hope you both realize that I'm not mad at either one of you," she said as she stared at the vampires. "What I am is very disappointed, specifically with Aidou and Akatsuki. All of you were all about be trusting vampires, that being part of the Night Class was the safest place for me to be. Then, not even a full day after I arrive, I see one of you attacking Yuuki. Not only does that shake the trust I had with all of you, it's made me question my confidence in Kaname's word. He swore to me that the vampires at this academy were safe. What am I supposed to think now?"

It was taking a lot for me not to smirk at the vampires as Lucy was ripping into them. Her words, though they didn't cause as much damage as my gun, definitely caused more pain. If I had thought that I was in trouble before when it came to this girl, I really knew how much trouble she would be then. But at least I was satisfied knowing that the girl knew how to take care of herself.

"But you know what? I'm going to give you a chance to convince me to come back but asking you a very simple question. Tell me, why I should trust any of you anymore?" She asked them.

Takuma went to step forward, but then seemed to think better of it. He thought for a moment before seemingly coming up with an answer. "We are not asking you to trust every vampire in the world Lucy, neither are we asking you to trust us completely. But I have not betrayed you and neither has Hikaru, we will protect you, even if it's from our impulsive friend. But we will ask something of you Lucy, do not judge all of us by the mistakes of one."

Giving a sigh and a shake of her head, she looked back up at Takuma and Hikaru. I knew her answer before she even spoke, maybe because she reminded me so much of Yuuki, both of them were the type to forgive almost everyone and everything. And that, unfortunately, included vampires.

"This is the last time I'll say this, do not make me regret trusting you." Then she turned back to me and smiled. "Thank you for being nice to me, Zero. You gave me just what I needed, you're a really great person. Have a good night."

She didn't wait for my reply before walking away with Takuma and Hikaru, she probably knew that I wouldn't giver her one. If I was to be honest with myself, I was angry at her for choosing to go back with them, she could have joined the Day Class... but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I had to remind myself that she wasn't a human, she was a mage, and that meant she was different.

With nothing else to do, I started taking my own way back to the dorms. I needed a shower and I wanted to check on Yuuki.

**A/N: This is the chapter where I wanted to start tying in with the VK series. I'm not sure how far I'm going to take it, but will just have see how it goes. **

**The race to see who Lucy will be paired with is drawing to a close! Get in your votes and reviews now and make it count! It's a tight race so one vote or review might make all the difference!**


	9. Talking it Out

*** If I could own Fairy Tail or Vampire Knight for just one day, I would be happy for the rest of my life!**

**Takuma POV**

It had been three days since the incident and Lucy still hadn't left her room for more than 20 minutes at a time. She said that she needed time to make herself comfortable around us again and everyone understood, but I was starting to worry. The only two people that she could stand to have anywhere close to her were me and Hikaru. When Aidou had stopped by to apologize for scarring her, she had yelped and locked her door to keep him out. I saw how much that hurt my friend, but I had had no choice but to make him leave so Lucy would calm down again.

At one point when I thought she was getting worse, I offered her the option to transfer to the Day Class. It had been hard for me to do that because I didn't want her to go, but I was relieved when she turned down the offer.

"I promised that I would give the Night Class another chance, I will not go back on my word. A celestial mage lives by the contracts she makes and that is something I take great pride in," she had told me.

That had been the second day. The Night Class was now returning to the Moon Dorm. Hikaru and I had been taking turns to stay back and keep Lucy company while protecting her. The next night would be my turn. As I was walking to my room, I stopped in front of Lucy's to talk to Hikaru. "How was she today?"

"She was pretty calm and talked to me a lot. When she was sure that everyone was in class and Aidou and Akatsuki would stay in their room, she went down to the kitchen and ended up cooking a meal for the two of us. She's a really good cook," Hikaru told me. I didn't miss the slight lift at the corner of the brunette's mouth. From that small change in his expression, I knew that Lucy must be an amazing cook.

"She also said that she wanted to ask you something," Hikaru continued. "I'm not sure what it is, but she seemed pretty sure about it."

I nodded before stepping past the other vampire to knock on the mage's door. "Lucy, it's me. May I come in?"

A moment later, the door cracked open slightly for Lucy to peek out. When she was sure that only Hikaru and I were outside, she opened the door wider for me to come in.

"How are you doing today?" I asked her, trying not to sound overly concerned.

She gave me a small smile as she closed the door behind me. "Better than yesterday, but you know what? I'm mad at myself for taking so long to get over this." I turned to look at her, unsure of exactly what she meant. Before I could ask, she kept talking.

"You know, I have faced all sorts of things back home on Earthland," she said as she walked over to sit on the couch, I sat down next to her. "I've gone up against dragons that could swallow me in one bite, giant demons that could crush this dorm building under one foot, and dark guilds that are known for killing every person they come across. I've even been tortured more than once, and one of my torturers is now dating my best friend and I couldn't be happier that they're together. But for some reason, I just can't get past seeing Aidou drinking blood from Yuuki's hand and trying to drink from her neck while Akatsuki did nothing to stop him. I'm terrified of them even though they didn't actually do anything to me and I'm mad at myself for feeling that way."

I couldn't help but stare at her. I'd had no idea that the blonde had gone through so much in her life, yet she was still standing. From the sound of it, she would rather do all that again than face another set of vampire fangs. "Everyone is allowed to be scared of something, Lucy. It just so happens that what I am is what you're afraid of."

"But I'm not afraid of you or Hikaru," she said without hesitation. "I don't think I'm afraid of Lord Kaname either and from I can sense about him, he's the most powerful vampire at this academy."

Reaching over, I took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Then, as someone that you are not scared of, what can I do to help you?"

"I wanted to go talk to Yuuki. She's the one got attacked and she's been around everyone here a lot longer than I have. Maybe she can say something that will help me get over my fears. I was hoping that I could go have lunch with her today, but I wanted to make sure it was okay before I left the dorm."

_Of course! Why didn't I think of that before? Yuuki has probably already forgiven Aidou and Akatsuki for what happened and I know that she likes Lucy! This will be the perfect way to get her to open up again!_

"I think that's a great idea. I'll go ahead and call Head Master Cross and have him tell Yuuki that you would like to have lunch with her," I told her, relieved when I saw her face light up with excitement. "I also heard from Hikaru that you're a really good cook, if you bring her food, I'm sure that Yuuki would love to have lunch with you!"

"Do I need to have you or Hikaru escort me or can I go myself?"

"I'll ask Lord Kaname about that, but I'm pretty sure you can go by yourself. Just be careful of the Day Class boys." I chuckled when she started looking confused. "The Day Class girls started talking about you and there have been boys waiting outside every evening hoping to see you. They're starting to think that the girls made you up as an excuse to why none of the Night Class boys are going out with them." I couldn't help but laugh a little harder when I saw her face turn red with embarrassment. I remembered hearing Aidou teasing her about never having a boyfriend before, after watching her reactions, I was pretty sure that he had been right. Lucy was truly a pure and innocent person.

"I'll go make the call and talk to Lord Kaname as well," I told her as I stood up. "So you know, the Day Class has lunch from noon to one, so if you're planning on making something, you'll want it to be ready by then."

**Lucy POV**

It was about 11:30 in the morning when I left the Moon Dorm to go have lunch with Yuuki. Apparently, she'd been really worried about me since I hadn't been seen with the Night Class the past few night.

Being out in the daylight was really nice. It was hard getting accustomed to the hours of the Night Class and I still wasn't used to it yet, so having lunch at a normal time was just what I needed.

When I got to the main part of campus, it didn't take me long to notice all the looks I was getting. I was wearing the Night Class uniform that Takuma had originally given me and had put my hair up in its usual side pony tail. People were staring and it was making me feel a little awkward. I was just about to enter the cafeteria when two girls and a guy from the Day Class blocked my path, their expressions were really eager, like they had just come across a celebrity or something.

"We're sorry to bother you," said the girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. "But are you the new girl from the Night Class?"

"Yes, my name is Lucy," I said, giving her a smile that seemed to almost give the guy a nose bleed. "Do you think you could direct me to where Yuuki Cross is? I'm supposed to be having lunch with her."

The other girl with red hair and brown eyes gasped as she looked at what I had in my hands. "Did you make those?"

"Of course I did, they're for Yuuki and me," I smiled again. Then I almost dropped it because the girls squealed so loud that it made my ears hurt.

"Not only is she nice, she knows how to cook," said the brunette.

"And she's so pretty too," the red head was gushing.

I heard a hard thump and almost squeaked when I saw that the guy had fallen flat on his back and with blood gushing out of his nose as he mumbled about being in love.

Feeling really embarrassed, I quickly excused myself and rushed past them. I hadn't made it ten meters before I was stopped by four more people who ended up asking me the same exact questions and had very similar reactions. I excused myself again, but they all seemed too engrossed in their own world to notice me leaving at first.

I was just about to be stopped by another group when someone grabbed my arm and the Day Class students quickly backed off. When I looked to see who had grabbed me, I was relieved to see that it was someone I recognized.

"Thank you so much, Zero," I smiled brightly at him. Even from a distance, I heard multiple fan girls and boys squealing and saying how cute I was. "You know, Takuma, Yuuki, and Aidou all warned me that I would probably get a bunch of fans. Now I wish I had taken them more seriously," I told him as I tried to hide my expression, I didn't want any of the Day Class students to see that they were weirding me out.

Zero grunted as he kept hold of my arm and started leading me to where I guessed Yuuki was waiting for me. The girl was sitting on the ledge of a large fountain, it was a giant swan with water flowing out of its mouth and a couple of water spouts shooting up behind its wings. When she saw us coming, she got up and smiled as she came to meet us.

"Hi, Lucy! I'm glad to see that you're okay," she said as the two of us walked back to the fountain to sit. "Zero might not admit it, but he was worried about you too when you didn't come out with the Night Class for the past three nights. He was about to break into the Moon Dorm to check on you when Takuma called Head Master Cross and asked if I would like to have lunch with you."

_Zero was worried about me?_ I looked over to where he was standing, he was keeping an eye out for the Day Class students and keeping them back. It was right then that I knew that even though he acted tough and callus, he could be nice.

"If I had known that he was going to be around, I would have made three lunches," I told her.

Yuuki gave me a wink as she opened up both of the lunched I had made and divided it up into three equal portions, using one of the lids as a platter for Zero. Then she handed the platter to me so I could take it over to him. When I held it out to him, I heard squeals from the Day Class girls and shouts of jealousy and displeasure from the Day Class guys.

"You shouldn't forgo lunch just to keep an eye on me," I smiled at him. "If I come out to have lunch with Yuuki again, I'll be sure to make three so you can have one all to yourself." Zero seemed surprised as he accepted it, but I didn't wait around for him to say thank you. He didn't seem like the type to say it and I didn't want to make it awkward by waiting around for him to say it either.

When I sat back down next to Yuuki, she was smiling at me. "You sure know how to handle him, don't you?"

"I just know people like him back home," I said as I fought down my blush. "I'm really missing my friends, my apartment, and just all the craziness that at the guild. I know that it's only been a few days, but I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever see them again."

She nodded as we started eating. She complimented me on the lunch I had made and I smiled back in return, but other than that, we didn't talk much at first. After a while, I couldn't hold it back anymore. "Are you scared of Aidou?" I asked her without looking at her.

She seemed surprised by my question. "Of course not, he didn't really hurt me and it's already healed."

"But he's a vampire and he attacked you," I said, careful to keep my voice down in case anyone else got close enough to overhear us.

Surprisingly, she just shrugged and smiled. "Stuff like that happens all the time. It's in a vampire's nature to drink blood and they are actually fighting their nature by living only on blood tablets. It takes a lot of strength for them to do what they do."

"But aren't you scared of them now?"

Yuuki looked at me thoughtfully for a second before her expression went slightly serious. "I'm always a little scared of them, but that's just being cautious. I do trust them though, some of them I trust with my very life."

"Like Kaname, you mean?" I asked before I could help myself. When she blushed, I knew I was right. "Why do you trust him?"

She looked off the side, I could tell that she was looking into her own past. "I have no memories from before I was about five years old," she told me. "My first memories are of a scary vampire who wanted to devour me and a beautiful boy who killed the other vampire and saved my life. That beautiful boy was Kaname. He brought me to Head Master Cross, and he took me in and adopted me. I wouldn't have this life if it wasn't for Kaname."

She looked at me, looking serious again. "I know that there are bad vampires in this world and they are meant to be feared, if only so you know when to protect yourself. But there are good vampires in this world too, and they are the ones here at the academy. They will make mistakes at times, everyone does, but they keep trying to make the world a better place."

All I could do was stare at her. She was right.

If she wasn't afraid of the vampires at this academy, then I was sure that I could get over my fear as well… If only I knew how.

"This is so frustrating," I huffed. "I don't want to be scared of them but I don't know how to get over my fear of them."

"But you're a mage from another world, and from what little I know about you, you've come up against much more dangerous things in the past."

Hearing her say that made me giggle. "You're right about that, but I was scared of them at first. At least I was until I started to…" My words trailed off as an idea popped into my head, a way for me to get over my fear of vampires.

I squealed and gave, a very surprised, Yuuki a hug and jumped up to my feet. "That's it! I know what to do! Thank you so much, Yuuki! I never would have thought of that if you hadn't brought it up!"

"Brought what up?" She asked me, looking very confused by my outburst.

"You'll see, at least I hope that you'll see." I grabbed the boxes that had held our lunches and tucked them under my arm. "I'm going to head back to the dorm, see you tonight!" As I started running back toward my dorm, I slowed down to smile at Zero and grab the lid to the lunch box. "Thanks again for your help, Zero. I'll see you tonight!"

Then I was running past the Day Class students, some of them tried to slow me down to talk to me but I waved them off. "Sorry, I can't stay to talk. I've got to take care of something back at the dorm, but it was nice meeting all of you!"

There were more squeals of "she's so nice" and "she runs like she's dancing" but I didn't slow down. I had to talk with Takuma and Kaname as soon as I could to see if they would allow me to do what I was planning. If nothing else, I could try to spin it as part of my "lesson plan."

I entered the building as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake anyone since I knew that most of the residents would be asleep. I, however, was too excited to sleep so I went to the kitchen and started going through the cupboards to see if there were ingredients to make sugar cookies.

I was taking the third batch out of the oven when I heard the kitchen door open and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw it was Aidou. When he recognized me, he looked really nervous. "S-sorry, Lucy. I didn't know… I'll go."

"No, wait." He stopped and looked back at me, but didn't move. Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed the plate with the still warm cookies and held it out to him. "Do you want a cookie? They're made from scratch."

He gave me a big smile and nodded before coming closer and grabbing a cookie from the plate. He hummed with delight as he bit into it. I took that as a sign that they tasted good and went back to what I was doing.

"Just so you know, I really am sorry that I scared you that night."

I turned to look at him as he grabbed another cookie from the plate. Apparently he had a sweet tooth like I did. "I know you are, and I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to be comfortable around you again."

"You don't have to apologize to me, Lucy. I'm the one who messed up and I want to make it up to you. Just tell me what I need to do, and I'll do it," he said before taking another bite of cookie.

_Oh, you have no idea what you just set yourself up for_, I thought to myself as I dropped the cookie dough onto the baking sheet. "Be careful, Aidou. I just might hold you to that."

He chuckled. "I'm not worried; I'll do whatever you say."

I was smiling as I turned around to face him. My expression must have been a little devious because his eyes went a fraction wider in fear. "In that case, I was going to pitch an idea to Lord Kaname that will help me get over my fear of vampires, and now you're going to help me."

"What's the idea?" Aidou asked, a little nervous about what I might say.

That only made me smiled wider. "You and I are going to fight. It'll be a battle between mage magic and vampire powers."

**A/N: This is going to be fu~un! I now a lot of you have been wanting to see this since the second chapter when Lucy and Aidou had that little fight in the building. Now they are going to do a full out battle!**

**A/N 2: Time is drawing short to choose the pairing! Get in your votes and write your reviews as fast as you can! It won't be much longer until it all closes up and the final decision is made!**


	10. Demonstration

*** I think I'm a good writer, but I'm not good enough to write Fairy Tail or Vampire Knight just yet, so I will leave that to the professionals.**

_**General POV**_

"The rules for the demonstration are as follows," Kaname said if a firm voice so everyone could hear.

The entire Night Class was gathered in a clearing a small distance from the school and a greater distance from the Sun Dorm so they would be less likely to attract attention from the Day Class students.

Lucy hadn't expected Kaname to agree to the magic battle demonstration so easily, but he had seemed pleased with the idea. Then she had thought Head Master Cross would be against it, but he was there with a camera to record the entire thing, jumping around in excitement for the battle to begin. Even Yuuki and Zero were there to watch. But this was more than just a demonstration for her. She wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't defenseless against vampires, that she could fight back and be safe. If she could do that, then maybe she wouldn't be scared anymore.

"Firstly, this is a demonstration and not a life or death battle, so there will be no attempts to kill each other," Kaname said as he looked from Aidou to Lucy, who were in the middle of the clearing while the rest of the Night Class were lined up around the edges. "Secondly, there is to be no outside interference, Lucy is only permitted to use her magic and Hanabusa is only permitted to use his powers.

"Third, because of our ability to heal putting Lucy at a disadvantage, a handicap has been put in place. If Hanabusa attempts to or succeeds in biting or partaking in Lucy's blood, he will automatically loose and the match is over. So this will also be a test of control over his instincts. And finally, I am the judge for this demonstration and I will decide who wins and if any rules have been broken. Are there any questions?"

There was silence throughout the crowd as they looked on with abated breath. Giving a nod, Kaname walked to the sidelines and looked out at the vampire and the mage in the clearing. "The demonstration will now begin."

Neither Lucy or Aidou wanted to make the first move, they were watching each other.

"What's wrong, Lucy? I thought you were looking forward to this," Aidou said, trying to bate her into attacking. She didn't fall for it as she just continued to smile at him.

Trying to appear unfazed, Aidou placed both hands behind his head and arched his back to appear as if he was stretching. "What do you say we make this a little more interesting?"

"What did you have in mind?" She asked him, watching his body for any sudden movements.

"I really liked those cookies you made today but I didn't like that you shared them. So when I win, you have to bake me a dessert every day for two weeks and no one can have them but me," he grinned at her.

Lucy was barely able to hold back her giggle. After telling Aidou what she had planned, she had only let him have one more cookie before sending him out of the kitchen. That night on the way to class, she had given bundles of cookies to Takuma, Hikaru, Yuuki and Zero as a thank you for helping her while she was getting past her fears. Takuma and Yuuki had smiled brightly and thanked her. Hikaru had thanked as well but didn't smile, though she had noticed a quirk at the corner of his mouth. Zero had looked surprised but didn't say anything as he put the wrapped bundle of cookies in his pocket. Needless to say, Aidou had huffed when she hadn't given him one.

"That's not too difficult, I agree." Then she was grinning at him, in a way that made him nervous. "I'm sure that you've noticed that I didn't bring much in the way of clothes with me from my world and I don't like wasting my magic just to have Virgo bring me clothes from the Celestial World. So, when _I_ win, you are going to take me shopping and you are not allowed to complain about it."

He grinned back at her. That was easy enough and he could afford it, plus it would mean that he'd get to spend time alone with her. "I think we have a deal."

"Don't you dare hold back on me," she told him as she took her stance.

He smiled maliciously at her. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Just as he was talking, Lucy felt the air cool around her and she instantly dove to the right and rolled to avoid the ice that had attempted to capture her.

_I thought it was him that used the ice attack before,_ Lucy thought as she kept moving to avoid the ice that was trailing after her. _But this is different from the way Gray uses ice magic. Gray make objects, Aidou freezes everything that he touches or that is touching the ground…_ A plan quickly formed in her head as she was diving to avoid capture again.

Aidou had her on the run and he liked it. If he kept this up, she would get tired soon and he'd have the win! But he could tell that Lucy wouldn't go down without a fight. She would be attacking soon and he was prepared for it.

"Open, Gate of the Bull, Taurus!" The ornate circle appeared in front of her and Aidou was careful not to be distracted by the flash of gold light as a huge creature that looked like a cross between a man and a cow appeared, swinging a giant axe at the spot he had been standing. He had barely jumped out of the way in time to avoid being cut open.

"You better mooove at of my way," the spirit grinned as he continued to advance on Aidou.

He sent his ice to capture the bull spirit, but it simply smashed the advancing ice with its axe before coming after him again. The blond vampire hadn't expected this, but then Lucy had a lot of keys and from what he understood, each of those keys was for a different spirit. _That means that she doesn't just have one type of magic, she has a lot! I have to take her out now or keep on the move until she runs out of magic!_

Careful of the axe, Aidou advanced on the spirit. He dodged the swinging axe at the last moment before grabbing its arm and freezing its entire body in place. He could have made it burst like he had done before, but considering how angry that had made Lucy the last time, he decided against it. A moment later, it didn't seem to matter, since the spirit disappeared from inside the ice.

He looked away to locate Lucy, realizing too late that she was practically on top of him. Her booted foot connected to his jaw and sent him flying back and rolling until he slammed into a tree. He spat out a mouth full of blood before looking up at the other blonde and grinned like an idiot. _She bakes, she's physically strong, and she knows how to fight. I just might be falling for this girl._

Jumping to his feet, he ran at her as fast as he could to try to catch her off guard. She was dodging his attacks too well for him to get a good grip so he could freeze her, but he was still making contact. Each time he touched her, he was able to cool her muscles which served to slow her down a great deal.

Just as he was about to grab her and put an end to the fight, she pulled another key from her belt. "Open, Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!"

Aidou didn't have a chance to see the spirit she summoned before he received a face full of sand that threw him away from her and had him rolling on the ground. Giving his head a shake, he got the sand out of his eyes, nose and mouth before looking up at her and scowling. "Getting sand in a man's eyes is just rude!"

She scowled right back at him as the spirit disappeared and her hands rubbed over her chilled skin. "And a gentleman isn't supposed to let a lady be cold, so I guess that makes us even!"

And just like that, he was laughing again and chasing after her with his ice. Lucy was moving a little slower than before because of her cold muscles and realized that it wouldn't be long before he caught her if the fight kept going this way. She was pulling out Loke's key just as she felt her right foot start to freeze over. She didn't even have to call out for him; Loke felt the urgency and appeared beside her, punching the ice to break her foot free.

"Nice timing," she smiled at him, giving her foot a shake to try to get some heat back into it. When she tried to put weight on it, she nearly fell. The ice that had captured her foot had done a lot more damage than she had thought at first, meaning that she would no longer be able to run.

Loke was grinning as his fists began to glow brighter. "Anything for you, princess," he said as he charged at Aidou. The blond vampire started countering Loke's attacks, that's when Lucy pulled out her whip and activated it.

Kaname had been watching the demonstration with great interest. He knew Hanabusa's abilities and could tell that he wasn't holding back. Lucy seemed to be putting her best effort forward as well. He had known that the mage was powerful, but he hadn't expected her to last so long against the vampire. The way she worked with her spirits was something to be admired. It was as though they knew exactly what she required of them the moment she summoned them. But when she pulled her whip from her belt and he saw it illuminate with blue and gold light, he was taken but surprise.

He watched as the spirit Loke continued to engage Hanabusa, distracting him while Lucy lashed out with her whip and wrap around his left wrist. The blonde vampire barely had time to register what was happening before the mage pulled as hard as she could, throwing him to the ground and allowing the spirit to get in a solid hit.

_Very interesting, she may be more helpful than I had originally intended, _Kaname thought as he glanced over at Yuuki.

Takuma couldn't believe his eyes. Never in his life had he ever thought that someone who wasn't a vampire would able to keep up with a vampire's power. Even some of the best vampire hunters couldn't do what Lucy was doing. It left him wondering if she even needed Hikaru or him around to protect her. It amazed him even more how little damage she had taken. Sure, he knew that Hanabusa wasn't trying to kill her, but he was still trying to capture her and had only gotten close to succeeding once.

Zero couldn't help but smirk every time Lucy or one of her spirits got a good hit on the vampire she was fighting, especially since it was the same vampire that had taken Yuuki's blood and scared Lucy. He hadn't expected her to be so skilled in combat or to utilize her spirits so well. Just seeing how she fought and moved made him want to spar with her too. Then when she pulled out that whip and it started to glow with her magic, he gasped. The sensation that it was giving off, reminded him of the weapons that vampire hunters used. _Where did she get that?_

Aidou rolled away from the spirit as he coughed up another mouthful of blood. Now he was starting to get annoyed. His jaw was sore from the punch he just took and his wrist felt like it was burning from where her whip had touched his skin. He would admit that Lucy was strong, but he didn't want to lose to her. Unable to hold back anymore, he let his power pulse inside of him as everything around him began to freeze.

Lucy felt the change in temperature and saw everything begin to freeze over. If she was going to win this, she would have to pullout the big guns. She quickly closed Loke's gate to send him back to the Celestial World and pulled out her next key. "Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" The two small spirits appeared next to Lucy, floating in the air. "Quick, transform into me! It's time to end this demonstration!"

The two spirits disappeared in a cloud of smoke for a moment before reappearing as Lucy. The temperature continued to drop around them as the two Lucys touched hands and closed their eyes. Every vampire felt the power levels rise in the area, emanating from both Lucy and Aidou, and started to become nervous about just what might happen as the Lucys began chanting.

"_**Survey the skies, open the heavens, celestial bodies far and wide, show me your radiant countenance."**_

Aidou felt the spike in Lucy's power as soon as she and her double began chanting, what he guessed was, a spell. It made him nervous, but he kept pushing his own power as well. _Just a little more and she won't be able to escape me!_

"_**O Tetrabiblos, I am the ruler of the stars. The planets are aligned."**_

Head Master Cross watched in awe as he saw Lucy's magic begin to form around her and Hanabusa. The area became darker and then brighter as it appeared to change to an astral-scape from outer space with orbs that looked like planets manifesting around her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sure, he had been able to tell that she was powerful that night in his office, but this was beyond anything he had ever dreamed!

"_**Throw wide the raging gate. All 88 constellations… Shine!"**_

Everyone who could see either Lucys' face gasped as they opened their eyes and saw that they were glowing gold and radiating so much power that it was difficult to be near them. Aidou noticed the change as well, but it was too late. His powers lashed out in a shockwave of freezing air, completely enveloping the mage.

"_**Urano Metria!"**_

Just as she finished the spell the orbs shot out from every direction and into the sky, only to curve around and fall to Earth where Aidou was standing, unable to dodge the attack.

There were a few tense moments where no one could see exactly what happened due to the dust that Lucy's spell had kicked up. By the time the dirt and dust had settled, the vampires were stunned to see that Aidou was lying on the ground and barely conscious; the second Lucy had disappeared, and Lucy was still standing but she was shaky on her feet, panting heavily and shivering from the cold.

"The demonstration is now over," Kaname said as he stepped forward. "That was an amazing display by both mage and vampire, to be sure. But in this instance, the winner is Lucy."

She heard Yuuki and Head Master Cross cheer for her victory while the vampires clapped and looked at each other in amazement. Lucy also saw Zero clapping and smiling at her. _Wow, he's actually really handsome when he smiles._

When she looked over to Aidou to congratulate him and saw that he hadn't gotten up yet, she got worried. When she tried to take a step in his direction, her right foot refused to hold her and she fell to the ground. Takuma and Hikaru came to help her, but she waved them off as she climbed back to her feet and hopped until she reached the blond vampires side. His uniform was in pieces and his body was bruised from the fight. His blue eyes were wide and staring at the sky as she leaned over him with a worried expression now her face. "Are you okay, Aidou?"

He didn't mean to, but he bared his fangs at her in annoyance. "You just beat me up for your _demonstration_ and you're asking me if I'm alright? Are you insane or something?"

She stared at him for a moment before she started laughing and giggling. "Maybe I am. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm not scared of you anymore and I think you helped me get over my fear of vampires."

Despite losing, hearing that did make him feel a little better. Aidou sat up as she leaned back; he cracked his neck and rotated his shoulders to ease some of the tension out of his body. "That thing you did at the end, if you had started off with that I wouldn't have had a chance. Why didn't you?"

She looked away from him toward Head Master Cross; the man was watching the playback of the fight with great interest. "I only use that spell as a last resort, it takes a lot of magic to use it and leaves me drained afterwards." As if to prove her point, Lucy tried to stand and got light headed. She would have fallen to the ground if Aidou hadn't caught her; apparently, vampires bounced back quickly.

She was also still shivering from the powers he had used on her right before_ Urano Metria_ had hit him. Being in his arms was surprising warm though, she could already feel her skin start to warm up and her shivers dying down, so she didn't bother trying to get away from him.

"Hanabusa," the two blondes turned to look at Kaname. "You did very well. Take Lucy back the dorm, both of you need your rest."

"Yes, Lord Kaname," he said as he inclined his head. Aidou wrapped his arm more firmly around Lucy's waist and moved her right arm so that it was draped over his shoulders before grabbing her right hand to hold her arm in place. He saw that Lucy was blushing and was about to tease her, but then he felt the stares. Or more specifically, he felt Hikaru, Takuma and Zero staring at him and if he didn't know better, he could swear that they were jealous of him. Ignoring the other three guys, he and Lucy began making their way back to the Moon Dorm.

"By the way, that whip that you used on me, was that a vampire hunter's weapon?" He asked her as they limped along.

She shook her head. "Nope, that's the _Eridanus Fleuve d'Etoiles_, a stretchable whip from the Celestial River in the Celestial World. Virgo gave it to me a while back. Why do you ask?"

"Strange, it felt like one of their weapons," he said as his brow creased.

That made Lucy curious, but she was too tired to really think it over.

It felt like a long time before she and Aidou were entering the dorm. When it came time to go up the stairs, he had to carry her up and to her room. All she wanted to do now was have a nice hot bath to warm her cold skin. When he set her back on her feet, she was relieved to see that she was able to stand, with a little effort at least.

He was just about to leave when Lucy called to him, he turn and lifted his hand in time to catch something she tossed to him. When he saw what it was, he couldn't help but grin. She had just given him a bundle of cookies like the ones she had given Takuma, Hikaru, Yuuki and Zero. Looking up, she saw that she was smiling at him. "Thanks a lot, Luce!"

Suddenly, her eyes went wide and the happy expression she'd had before fell to one of sadness. He didn't have a chance to ask her what was wrong, because as quickly as that sad expression had appeared, it disappeared. "Don't forget our bet, Aidou! You owe me a shopping spree for new clothes, and no complaining!"

"Fine with me," he smiled at her. "Get some rest, tomorrow is Sunday so we can go into town early before it gets too bright outside."

"Won't the sun bother you?" She asked, surprising him with the concern he heard in her voice.

"Not that much, I'll be fine so long as I'm not constantly in the sun."

"Alright then, I'm going to take a bath and get to sleep. I'll see you in the morning; just knock on my door to wake me up about an hour before you want to go into town so I have time to get ready. Sweet sleep, Aidou." After that, she shut her door, leaving him alone in the hallway.

He couldn't keep himself from smiling as he returned to the room he shared with Akatsuki. Both of them were still suspended, so he was lying on his bed and reading a book. When the orange haired vampire heard him enter, he glanced up at him and his eyes went wide.

"What happened to you?" He asked, setting his book aside.

"That demonstration with Lucy was a lot more intense than I thought it would be. She actually beat me," Aidou said, not bothering to hide the amazement in his voice.

Akatsuki's eyes went a fraction wider before he hid his shock behind his usual mask of indifference. "I didn't think that her magic was that powerful, unless you were holding back."

He shook his head. "She told me not to. And it turns out, that whip she carries around with her, can do some serious damage to us. It's like a vampire hunter's weapon, but she said that one of her spirits gave it to her a while back."

"Considering that she had it with her when she arrived, she's probably telling the truth."

"Agreed," Aidou said as he sat on his bed and started eating the cookies that Lucy had given him. "But at the same time, it makes me wonder. The weapons that the hunters use all have a certain power to them and we have no idea where that power comes from. Maybe she's connected to it somehow and just doesn't know."

"Possibly, but that sounds like something that a hunter would know. If you're really curious about it, go talk to Head Master Cross," Akatsuki said as he picked his book back up to continue reading.

Aidou kept thinking about that as he ate. _Maybe I will ask him about it. I know that Cross was recording the demonstration; he had to have seen it too. And if he doesn't know, he'll probably know who to ask._

**A/N: I hope you all liked the fight, I tried to make them as evenly matched as possible, but I figured that Lucy would have a slight advantage seeing as how she works with Gray. The next chapter will be the shopping trip with Aidou and Lucy! I hope you're as excited to read it as I am to write it!**

**A/N 2: The race to see who will be paired with Lucy is coming to a close now that I have included interactions with all three candidates! You have a very short window of time to get your final votes in! I will wait until the chapter after next to close everything up, so let me know what you want to see before it's too late!**


	11. Misquotation

*** If I owned Fairy Tail of Vampire Knight, I wouldn't be able to experiment with the pairings like I do when I write fanfiction like this!**

**General POV**

There was a loud banging on her door that startled Lucy enough that she rolled off of her bed and onto the floor. Her body was still sore from the demonstration the night before and was protesting every move she made. When she tried to get up, between the sheets tangled around her body and muscles of her right leg, she wasn't able to hold her weight and yelped as she fell to the floor again.

The door burst open and she looked up to see a concerned and confused looking Aidou staring at her. "Are you okay? I heard…" Then he seemed to realize where she was and snickered at her. "What are you doing on the floor? Don't tell me it's more comfortable than the bed."

Lucy scowled at him as she worked at untangling her legs from the sheets. She quickly freed herself before pulling her upper body back onto the bed. Much to her annoyance, Aidou didn't leave, he strolled right in and started looking around. _Now I'm glad that I decided to wear my long sleeper pants, _she thought to herself. _If he had come in here while I was only wearing a tank top and booty shorts, that would have been really bad._

"You don't have a lot of personal stuff in here," he commented as he continued to look around.

"Of course I don't, the only stuff I brought with me was either what I was wearing or what was in my backpack," she told him, as she turned her head away.

"Is this from your world? You didn't tell us that you had magazines there."

She felt the blood drain from her face and her head whip around to see him pick up the _Sorcerer_ _Weekly_ magazine and start flipping through it. Lucy squeaked and made a dive to grab the magazine from him, but her leg was slowing her down and Aidou was just that fast.

He was grinning at her as he jumped away, keeping the magazine out of her reach. "Oh, what's the matter? Something in here that you don't want people to see? Maybe there's something in here about you." Aidou had only meant to tease her, but when he saw her practically freeze mid-step and one corner of her mouth pull down in a grimace, he realized that he was right!

Jumping back from her again, he started flipping through the magazine as fast as he could without missing anything and almost swallowed his tongue when he found the section that she was probably trying to hide. It was an article and photo spread about Lucy and a pretty white haired girl; apparently, the other girl had the same type of magic as Lucy. The article was titled: _The Celestial Beauties of Fiore; Separated by Guilds, United by Magic._

The first photo was of the two of them. They were standing side-by-side with Lucy holding one of her gold keys in her right hand and the other girl, her name was Yukio according to the article, was holding a different gold key in her left hand. Yukio was wearing a white dress and cape with feathers and a blue flower in her hair. Lucy looked absolutely stunning in her white tube top with a blue heart on the bust and a blue and gold vest. Her blue skirt looked so short that a slight breeze would have shown everything to the world, and her thigh high stockings made her legs look a mile long.

Lucy tried to snag the magazine from Aidou while he was distracted, but he would have nothing of it. He reached out one arm to give her a gentle push that sent her tumbling back onto the bed without even looking up from the article.

The next photo was of Lucy alone, and it almost gave him a nosebleed! This time, she was wearing a blue bikini top with gold stars that was so small that he couldn't help but wonder how it was holding up her chest. She was also wearing matching bikini bottoms and sarong that opened up at her left hip to show off her long legs. The shoes that she was wearing were a pair of gold gladiator heels that wrapped all the way up to her knees and seemed to make her shine. The look she was giving the camera was a cross between sultry goddess and innocent maiden, almost like she was demanding with her eyes that he bow before the virgin goddess.

The article written at the side of the photo described the type of magic she used as well as the number if keys she held. Apparently, Lucy had the largest collection of gold keys in all of Fiore, making her the most powerful Celestial mage there was! There was also mention of her team: Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer; Erza "Titania" Scarlet, re-quip mage and said to be the most powerful female mage in all of Fiore; Wendy Marvel, the sky dragon slayer; and Gray Fullbuster, ice-make mage…

"You've worked with someone with powers like mine before," Aidou said accusingly.

Lucy sat up on the bed and crossed her arms over her chest as she pouted. "Of course I have, and before you accuse me of cheating during the demonstration, the two of you use ice in different ways. You can freeze everything you touch while Gray makes objects out of ice like shields, lances, and cannons."

Deciding to visit that bit of information another time, Aidou went back to reading the article. After the part about her team, the article started going into Lucy's background and where she learned her magic. Just as he had thought, she had once been a debutant in high society but had given it all up to join Fairy Tail. When the article got to the part about how she had joined the guild, he read about how she had been in a town called Hargeon when she had inadvertently met her partner, Natsu. After causing some trouble that practically destroyed the entire port, he had dragged her out of town to join the guild and the two of them had been in a relationship ever since…

Although his power had to do with ice, Aidou had never felt cold. But after reading that Lucy had a boyfriend, a powerful boyfriend if the description in the article was any indication, he felt his blood chill and his heart slow down. _No wonder she talks about missing home and wanting to get back there, she has someone she loves waiting on her. According to this article, they have been together since the beginning…_

Unable to read it anymore, he tossed the magazine to the side and scowled at her. "I don't see why you were so against me seeing that article, it's not like there was anything there worth seeing." He didn't miss the hurt expression on her face, but he couldn't let himself care, he had to create some type of distance between them or else pay for it a great deal more when he fell for her even harder than he already had.

"Get dressed, we're leaving for town in half an hour. If you're not ready by then, then the deal is off," he said as he turned to walk out the door, not daring to look back.

Lucy was hurt, so hurt and so angry that she would like nothing more than to chase him down and beat him upside the head until her fists were bruised. Instead, she quickly got dressed in an outfit that Virgo had brought her from the Celestial world a few days earlier. It was a matching black mini skirt, black midriff jacket, and white tub top. The skirt and jacket had matching silver embroidery designs that reminded her of the Milky Way, and the bottom hem of the tub top was lined with silver lace that peeked out from beneath the jacket. She matched it with a pair of silver ballet flats that were comfortable enough to go shopping in. With the little time she was given, she simply ran a brush through her hair and left it down to flow around her shoulders.

Aidou was waiting for her at the main doors, a sour expression on his face. "It's about time," he practically growled at her. "Five more minutes and you would have been on your own."

Never having been the one to let people speak to her in such a way, she glared back at him as she spoke. "I don't know what it is that's got you in such a bad mood, but stop taking it out on me! I haven't done anything to you! Besides part of the bet we made says that you're not allowed to complain. So whatever's bothering you, get over it! I like having fun while shopping and I'm not about to let you ruin my fun."

He scoffed in annoyance but still opened the door for her to go outside. It was a short walk to the main drive where a car was waiting to take them into town. Having never seen a car from this world before, Lucy couldn't help but look at the front to see how it worked. There was no SE Plug attached to the driver's wrist and there were pedals at the driver's feet, though she wasn't sure what those were for.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to seeing a vehicle without an SE Plug," she muttered as Aidou opened the door for her to climb into the back seat of the car. He didn't reply as he sat down beside her and shut the door.

Neither one of them said anything as they were driven to town. When the driver dropped them off she could hardly hide her excitement. It had been forever since she'd gone shopping and she was curious to see what the fashions were like in this world. Lucy practically skipped to the first shop with Aidou trailing after her.

It was already harder than he expected to keep himself emotionally distant from her. _It's that damn magically pull that draws everyone in,_ he thought as they entered the first shop. At least that's what he wanted to blame it on. But the truth was, Lucy was just so cheerful, kind, and beautiful that it was impossible not to fall for her. He watched her go to each display to inspect the different styles of clothing. When she found a few items that she liked, she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the dressing room to wait for her while she changed.

The first thing she tried on was a simple outfit, jeans that fit her like second skin and a pink button up top that just barely concealed the size of her chest. "What do you think?" She asked him with a smile as she spun around.

He shrugged. "It's not bad."

She pouted at him before going back into the dressing room to try on the next outfit. A minute later, she stepped out in a formfitting red dress, it had teacup sleeves and the skirt reached just above her knees.

"What about this?" She asked him, sounding hopeful.

_You look good enough to eat._ That's what he wanted to say, but he didn't. "Don't know, what would _Natsu_ think of it?"

To his total shock, she scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Like that dense idiot knows anything about fashion. Let alone cares about what I wear." She stepped back into the dressing room without sparing a glance at Aidou, but if she had, she would have seen a very confused vampire.

"Why wouldn't he care about what you wear? He's your boyfriend, isn't he?"

Her head flew past the curtain to stare at him with eyes as wide as saucers. "Me and Natsu? Not a chance! I don't care if I'm here, in Edolas or in Earthland. That will never happen." Her head disappeared back into the dressing room as Aidou continued to stare at the empty space where her head had just been. "You read that in that stupid article, didn't you?" She continued to rant from inside the dressing room. "I swear, if I ever get back to Fiore I'm going to kick that stupid reporter in the head for misquoting me. When I told him that I had been with Natsu since joining Fairy Tail, I meant that as being his partner, not his girlfriend. And Natsu, that dense idiot, when I showed him the article, he just laughed and said how ridiculous that idea was. That no one would really believe that the two of us could be together."

When she stepped out of the dressing room this time, she was wearing a vibrant pink mini skirt and black lace top, that was see through, with a matching pink tank top underneath. "How does this look?" She asked him, her voice hopeful.

He couldn't speak. Not only did she look gorgeous in that outfit, but he felt like a jerk for the way he'd been acting. _I should have just asked her. And didn't I already say from the way she was acting that first day that she had never had a boyfriend? I was right, but I let that stupid magazine get to me._ When he noticed that she was still waiting for him to answer, he smiled at her. "It looks perfect on you, and so did everything else."

Lucy gave him one of her brighter-than-sunlight smiles before ducking back into the dressing room. The last outfit was a denim skirt with a purple sweater, even though her chest was completely covered, it still made his mouth water.

"Good?" She asked him.

He grinned at her. "It's decided, you're getting all of it!"

She clapped her hands together with delight before ducking back into the dressing room. "Do you think I'll need any other clothes? Most of the time I'll just be wearing the school uniform, but I still need to make a stop at a store to get some other things."

"What other things?" He asked.

"More… private clothes," she said in a quiet voice.

Unable to help himself, Aidou started to imagine Lucy in some more revealing items and almost felt blood drip from his nose. _When it comes to that store, I think I'll stay outside_, he decided.

He bought her the clothes and they ended up going to three other stores. One store, he stayed outside and did the best he could not to let his mind run away with images of Lucy in a set of lacy undergarments. Another store was one that he had recommended since he knew a school dance would be coming up in a couple of months and he wanted her to be prepared. The last store was a shoe store since she needed a pair of heals to match her dress.

When Lucy said she was finished, Aidou insisted on carrying her bags and taking her to a small café called _Una Carozza_. It was a cute little ice cream shop that had her grinning like crazy the second they stepped inside. She ordered herself a strawberry milkshake while he ordered a banana split that looked bigger than his head. She couldn't help but giggle as she watched him devour the entire thing.

"You probably don't want to hear this, but you sometimes remind me of Natsu," she told him, unable to hide the hint of sorrow in her voice.

"How so?"

"Both of you have a tendency to live by your emotions. You sometimes act before you think but you like a good fight, and you both have bottomless pits for stomachs. Plus, he was the first person to call me 'Luce,' after he called me 'Luigi,' that is."

Aidou chuckled. He had to admit, whoever this Natsu guy was, he sounded like an interesting person, and he was obviously her best friend. At least it was easier to admit now that he knew that he wasn't her boyfriend. "You miss it there, don't you?"

Her expression dropped for a moment before she nodded. "Of course I do, Fairy Tail is my home and everyone there is my family. I know that I could make a life for myself here if I had to, but until I know for sure that there's no way back, I'm going to keep the hope alive. I have to believe that I'll get home someday."

It was difficult for him to admit it to himself, but she was right. The world he lived in, it wasn't hers and it very well might kill her someday. But if he was being truthful with himself, he didn't want her to leave and he knew that neither did Takuma or Hikaru, he even suspected that that jerk Zero wanted her to stick around.

He didn't voice his thoughts, he had a feeling that hearing him ask her to stay would just make her feel guilty. Not to be mistaken, if he'd thought for even a second that asking her to stay would make it happen, he'd have already said it; but that wasn't an option. His only choice was to stick by her and make sure that she didn't fear him anymore. If it turns out that she can go back, he would do his best to let her go. But if by some miracle, at least in his mind, that she has to live in this one, he would do everything within his power to make her his. That was a promise that he would make to himself and to her, he just wasn't going to tell her about it.

"I understand," Aidou told her. "But you should know, if worse comes to worse and you can't go home, I'm sure that you'll be able to find a place for yourself here in this world."

She looked up at him and smiled, not the sunlight smile but a sweet smile. "Thank you, Aidou."

After that, Lucy started telling him stories about her adventures with Team Natsu. It was hard to believe all the things she had done since joining the guild and even more amazing that she had kept her happy disposition after all the hardships she had gone through. _But,_ he decided, _that's what makes Lucy… Lucy!_

Another hour later, they were walking into the Moon dorm when they saw a group of Night Class students huddled around something. When Lucy realized that it was her _Sorcerer Weekly_ magazine, she squeaked and darted over to snag it from Takuma's hands.

"You weren't supposed to see that!" She shrieked as she sprinted up the stairs to her room. Everyone could hear the door slam and lock behind her. Aidou laughed at her over-the-top reaction as the other vampires stared after her.

"I think we should have her explain that magazine tomorrow night," Takuma said his cheeks slightly red from staring at Lucy's photo spread. Hikaru nodded as well, his face equally red.

**A/N: Another chapter down and another day closer to closing the polls! The lead has changed hands so many times that **_**I'm**_** not even sure who's going to win. But I will say, that I will be counting the poll results as well as the reviews!**


	12. Homesick

***I can't own Fairy Tail or Vampire Knight because I would want to keep them all to myself and that just wouldn't be fair to the rest of the world.**

****This is your last chance to vote for who you want Lucy to be paired with: Aidou, Takuma, or Zero. Voting will close on Saturday and the winner will be announced when the next chapter is posted. So vote and review!**

**Lucy POV**

_Dear Mom,_

_I was hoping that the next time I would write to you I would be back home in Fairy Tail, but after two weeks in this world, I couldn't wait any longer._

_It's so different here compared to home, but I guess that I've fallen into a kind of routine. Every night I get up at the same time as the Night Class and walk with them to the academy. You wouldn't believe it, but I've got fan boys from the Day Class who come to see me every night! Some of them have even brought me flowers and chocolates. It's kind of funny what happens when one of the Day Class boys get too close: Hikaru will pull me behind him, Takuma and Aidou join in and surround me, and then Zero will grab the boys and practically toss them back into the crowd. The way everyone protects me makes the Day Class think that I'm some sort of princess or royal from another country, so that's the part I play._

_During night classes, I talk to them for about an hour about Fiore, Fairy Tail, and magic. I still haven't run out of things to talk about and I don't think that will happen any time soon. Their favorite lessons so far have been the demonstration that I did with Aidou and the day that I brought in my _Sorcerer Weekly _magazine. I hadn't planned to ever show the magazine to them, but after Aidou and Takuma found it in my room, there wasn't much point in hiding it anymore. That class had simply been passing the magazine around and all of them asking if I really was in a relationship with Natsu, which I told them over and over again that I'm not._

_Oh, but something amazing came from showing off that magazine. It turns out that two members of the Night Class, Senri and Rima, are professional models! They had their manager come to meet me and I was hired right away! My first photo shoot is tomorrow and I can't wait! Senri and Rima are a little distant but in a way that sort of remind me of Virgo, so I get along with them pretty easily. They have commented that since I came around, it's been a lot less boring. That makes me happy._

_Anyway, after I'm done with my lesson with the Night Class, I go on patrol with Yuuki and Zero from the Disciplinary Committee. Yuuki has easily become my best friend in this world, she is so sweet and friendly and always has a smile on her face. Zero isn't exactly friendly but I can tell that he cares, he kind of reminds me of how Gajeel acts with Levy or Laxus is with the Thunder God Tribe. _

_After that, I go back to the Moon dorm and make three lunches to eat with Yuuki and Zero when noon comes around. After lunch, I go to sleep. When evening comes around, the routine starts all over again._

_Lord Kaname, he's the vampire with the most power and the one that all the others follow, has taken a lot of interest in my magic and abilities. That interest worries me a little. He's been nothing but kind to me, but at the same time, he has that kind of calculating mind that Father always had. I don't know what he's planning, but I'll stay vigilant. _

_I hate to say this, but I kind of wish that I'd never had to come up with this routine. I want to go home, but I'm starting to think that isn't possible. Head Master Cross, Takuma and I have been researching every source we can find but we haven't found anything. I thought for a second that maybe Loke would be able to jump worlds to Magnolia to let them know that I'm still alive and which world I ended up in, but it wasn't possible. Despite his power, Loke can only go to the spirit world and whichever world his key is in. So unless Fairy Tail figures out on their own where I am and how to get me back, I really just might be trapped in this world..._

My hand stilled as I felt tears threatening to fall. I really didn't want to admit that I could be trapped here for the rest of my life, I didn't want to loose hope, but I didn't know of anything else I could do. It wasn't that I hated this world or that I was scared of the vampires, I was actually getting past that fear pretty easily now, but this place wasn't my home.

Leaving my unfinished letter on the desk, I went to lay down on my bed. I was in that down time during my day when night classes were finished but there was still time before I went to eat with Yuuki and Zero. Yuuki had noticed that I was starting to get depressed even though I did my best to hide it. I tried to play it off as just being homesick, which I was, but there was so much more than that.

I was starting to get angry at myself for being so comfortable in this world and for making ties. Now, whether I stayed or returned, I would be leaving friends behind and that would break my heart. I wish that I knew what to do, that I had some idea of how to get back, but I don't and that scares me. Curling up into a ball, I touched my keys that were still attached to my belt and mentally told Horologrium to wake me around 11 am. I felt his answering warmth that said that he heard me and would do as I asked before letting myself fall into a fitful sleep.

**Zero POV**

I saw Lucy coming and knew that something was wrong. She was still smiling, but it wasn't that bright-as-sunlight smile that I had come to look forward to. I decided not to say anything considering that Lucy's fan boys weren't far away either. Plus, I knew that Yuuki would ask her anyway, so I just had to wait and listen.

Her fan club had learned quickly to keep a safe distance from the three of us, especially with me around. Early on, a couple of fan boys had tried to join us, but I had sent them running. Those who didn't run... I don't know how she did it, but Lucy did this sweet smile and eyes thing that had them stuttering and falling over themselves to do exactly what she asked them, which was for them to go get the three of us drinks and to keep everyone else back so she could have a private conversation with Yuuki and me about security. I don't laugh very often, but seeing those boys doing my job to keep everyone else back while not realizing that they didn't get to be with her either, almost had me laughing my head off.

We sat at our usual spot at the fountain as we ate, she really was a great cook, and I watched her to see what was wrong. I still didn't see any bite marks on her neck, wrists, or legs, so I was pretty sure that the vampires weren't feeding for her. I thought that maybe she was just homesick since that would make the most sense, but I didn't want to ask her about that either. I didn't want her to leave. And from the looks I had seen Hanabusa, Takuma and Hikaru giving her, I could tell that they didn't want her to leave either.

"Are you doing okay, Lucy? You seem tired," Yuuki asked her between bites.

The blondes smile faded a bit. "I'm fine, I just thought that I'd be home by now. Loke just told me after patrol last night that he wasn't able to get to Fairy Tail from the Celestial world. That means I can't tell my guild where I am or even that I'm alive. I guess that I'm just trying to deal with the fact that I may never get home."

_I shouldn't feel relieved to hear that!_ I scolded myself as I continued to eat.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you shouldn't give up yet," Yuuki told her, doing her best to cheer up the blonde. "Like you said, it's only been two weeks and a lot can still happen. If the people at your guild are anything like you've described, they're not going to give up on you. Even if it takes a while, I have a feeling that they will still figure out a way to get you home. So the best thing you can do for yourself and them is to live your life as best as you can here so you will still be the same great person that they love when you get home."

I stuffed another bite of food into my mouth to hide my smile. Yuuki always had a way to make people happy and to help them feel better. I had seen it all the time since I had met her four years ago. If it hadn't been for her, after my family was killed, I don't know what might have happened to me. It was easy to see the Lucy wasn't immune to Yuuki's helpful personality either, the blonde gave her that brighter-than-sunlight smile and started eating her lunch with renewed vigor.

"By the way, are you planning on giving chocolates to anyone for St. Xocolatl Day? It's coming up next week," Yuuki asked Lucy before taking another bite of food.

Lucy stopped mid-bite to stare at both of us. "I didn't know that you even _had_ St. Xocolatl Day here. Is done any differently?"

"Well, how is it done in your world?" Yuuki asked her.

"The girls make chocolates and give them to the guys that they have crushes on. Then, if the guys reciprocate those feeling, they give them something on White Day."

"It's the same here, but because of the Night Class, we have to do it a little differently. It's actually a pretty big deal," Yuuki told her.

"It's a pain is what it is," I grumbled. "If it were up to me, it would be cancelled just to save us the trouble."

"Come on, Zero. It can't be that bad," Lucy said as she smiled at me. "I bet that you get tons of chocolates every year!"

I looked away from her so she wouldn't see me blush. She was half right, I got offered chocolate every year but I never accepted them. The only gift I ever willingly received was Yuuki's, but that wasn't chocolates. Though, if Lucy offered to give me chocolates that day, I might not turn them down.

"What about you, Yuuki? Are you going to give anyone some chocolates?" Lucy asked in a slightly sly voice.

I felt my body tense. I knew who she would give chocolates to, that blood sucker, Kuran.

I saw her blush before she cleared her throat. "Oh no you don't! You never answered my question so I won't answer yours either!"

"So there _is _someone that you want to give chocolates to!"

"I could say the same thing about you!" Yuuki countered.

The girls continued their little back and forth argument for the rest of it got too annoying, I just got up and walked over to the trees to give them some space. When lunch was finished, Lucy said her goodbyes to Yuuki before walking over to me.

"You have a good day, Zero. And don't forget that both of you are on your own for lunch tomorrow. I have a photo shoot with Senri and Rima," she told me as her eyes went all starry and excited. "I can't believe that I get to be a model in this world too! I wonder where my photos will end up. I don't even know what magazines there are in this world!"

I couldn't help but shake my head at her. Then I noticed the way she was looking at me, almost studying me, I couldn't help but scowl at her.

"You know, Zero. I still remember that you smiled at me that night after I won the demonstration against Aidou. You look really handsome when you smile," she told me.

I tried not to let my surprise show and failed. _She thinks I'm handsome..._

"And something else, if I thought for even a second that you would say 'thank you' if I gave you chocolates on St. Xocolatl Day, I would do it. But I have a feeling that you wouldn't even accept them."

Without another word, she turned away from me and started walking back to the Moon dorm. The Day Class students tried to crowd around her and talk to her, but she hurried past them with the grace of a dancer and the kindness of a saint.

_She's right, I wouldn't accept them from her because it would mean that I wanted to keep her, to make her mine. Besides, even if she were to stay, I wouldn't be able to keep her. Not with what I'm starting to become. No matter how much I may want her, Lucy can never be mine._

**Takuma POV**

It was about four in the afternoon when I woke up to the sounds of someone crying. Not that the person was crying loudly, but the sound was so out of place that I couldn't help but notice it. From the direction and tone, I could tell who it was almost right away and that had me out of my bed and hurrying to Lucy's room before I could even think about what I was doing.

I knocked gently on her door before opening it to peak my head inside. And there she was, sitting on her bed with her face buried in her hands as she tried to quiet her sobs. Loke was there as well, leaning against a wall with his arms drooping at his sides and looking heartbroken and troubled.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I found myself walking across the room to sit beside her on the bed. I didn't even have a chance to say anything before she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me to her like I was a life line.

"Lucy... Are you alright? What's happened?"

She didn't answer me, she just kept her face pressed against my chest as she continued to cry. I looked over to Loke for an explaination, but he looked away from me as well. Not knowing what else to do, I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me while she cried. I don't know how long we sat there, but she eventually calmed down, though she didn't talk. After a while, her cries attracted the attention of Senri, Rima, Hikaru and Aidou. None of us knew what to say or what had happened, so we just waited for her to talk. It wasn't until Lord Kaname joined us that she spoke.

"Lucy, please tell us what's wrong," Lord Kaname asked her. Though his voice was full of authority, there was definitely concern as well.

"I had an idea when I got back from lunch with Yuuki and Zero, a way for me to let my friends back home know that I was alive and where they could find me," she told us, her voice muffled as she kept her face pressed to my chest. "You see, even though my spirits can't go back to Earthland, other spirits can since their keys are still there. I asked him to talk to Libra and Pisces since Yukio has their keys, they would be able to relay the message to her and she could tell Fairy Tail."

More tears fell from her eyes. I gave her a squeeze, encouraging her to continue. "Did that not work?"

She laughed, it was the kind of hollow laugh I had heard Level E vampires do right before they were killed. After hearing that, I knew that whatever she said next would not be good.

"Oh, it worked. Libra went to tell Yukio and she went to tell Fairy Tail. But there's one small problem that I forgot to think about, and that's the time difference between worlds."

"What do you mean by 'time difference?'" Aidou asked as he came to sit on the other side of her.

"There's always been time differences between worlds. For instance, one day in the Celestial world equals three months on Earthland. And it turns out that the difference between this world and Earthland has the same kind of thing."

I gasped as I let her go so I could look at her more directly. "So you're saying that because you have been here for two weeks, three and a half years has passed in your world?"

She laughed again as tears fell from her eyes, making her look as if she were loosing her mind. "I wish it were only that. According to the message that Libra gave Loke, it has been 14 years since I disappeared from Earthland. One day here equals one year there. The woman who sent me here died a long time ago. All my friends thought I was dead. Don't get me wrong, they are thrilled that I'm alive. But... I'll never go home..."

As she broke down crying again, I saw Loke slide down the wall and bury his face in his hands. I was in shock. Sure I hadn't wanted Lucy to leave, but I knew how much she wanted to go home to her friends and her guild. Now, it seemed completely lost to her.

I practically jumped off of the bed, my place quickly taken by Hikaru as he and Aidou wrapped her in their arms while she continued to cry. When I looked at the faces in the room, I was surprised to see that Senri and Rima looked ready to cry as well. Kaname looked sad and depressed as he stepped closer to Lucy. He didn't say anything, but I could feel power emanating from him before he placed his hand on her head and causing her to go to sleep. Loke looked upset by that, but I grabbed his arm and forced him to follow me out into the hallway.

"How badly is this going to hurt her?" I asked him, knowing that this spirit knew her better than anyone else.

He thought for a moment before scrubbing his face with his hands. "It's bad. Before she ran away from home, the only friends that she had were her spirits and she was forced to hide them from her father. After she ran away, Natsu was her first friend and Fairy Tail became the family and home that she always wanted. You know from her stories that she's been through a lot with them, so for her to loose all of that so quickly... I don't know what will happen. This isn't the same as last time."

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"There was an incident with a lot of the top members of Fairy Tail, they were attacked by the black dragon, Acnologia, and nearly killed," Loke explained. "A spell was able to protect them, but it left them frozen for seven years. When they came out of it, they hadn't aged and her father had died while she was gone but there were other people to help her through it. This time, it's twice as long and she's the only one."

"What _would _help her?"

"Her friends, specifically her team, but I can't bring them here," he said, sounding exasperated.

My mind was running at top speeds as I tried to think of a way to bring Lucy closer to her friends, if only for a little while. When the idea finally struck me, I just hoped for Lucy's sake that it was possible. "What about objects? Could you carry those from one world to another?"

**A/N: I had been thinking about whether or not Lucy would go back home since that is a big factor in every crossover that has a romantic entanglement. You may hate me for this chapter, but it had to be done. And for the record, it made me cry.**

**A/N 2: Please, please remember to vote or leave a review about who you want Lucy to be with. You have until Saturday to let me know!**


	13. Worth a Thousand Words

***It's hard to write he sad parts for Vampire Knight or Fairy Tail, it's those parts that make me glad that I don't own either one of them.**

****The poll is closed, the voting is finished, and a winner has finally been named! It was a very close match-up. When I counted the poll votes, reviews and pm, it ended up being a tie between two of the characters! Not wanting to leave it at that, I messaged some of the people who have reviewed but might not have voted and went with the first person who got back to me. **

**And the winner is...going to be announced after the chapter because of the way the story is evolving! That's right, you're going to have to wait and see! I promise that you won't have to wait very long, but I want it to be a surprise, but mainly I'm looking to do the big reveal for St. Xocolatl Day! Anyway, thank you and Warm-Fuzzies to everyone who voted and posted reviews for your favorite guy. Enjoy the story!**

**General POV**

Someone was shaking her shoulder, that's what woke her up.

_When did I fall asleep? I don't remember feeling tired. I was crying, Hikaru and Aidou were holding me, then Kaname put his hand on my head and... What did he do to me?_

Lucy forced her eyes open, though it was a struggle to do so. When she did, the first person she saw was Takuma. She should have been used to his smile and cheerful disposition since it was so similar to her own, but seeing him smile today made her want to punch him.

Takuma knew that she would, most likely be in a bad mood when he woke her up but he hadn't expected her to be this bad. The aura she was putting off was strong enough that it could possibly even intimidate his grandfather. He was slightly worried for his own safety, but he had to do this for her. It was for the best, even if she didn't know it yet. "It's time to wake up, Lucy!" He said as he took her hand to pull her up.

She let him take her hand... and then he felt her squeeze hard enough that he swore some of the bones in his hand snapped. _Dammit, that hurts! Maybe I should have listened to what Loke told me! But it's too late now, I have to get her out of this room so he has a chance to set everything up._

**~Flashback~**

_"Since Lucy was upset when she went to sleep, she might wake up in a bad mood. If that happens, keep a safe distance from her. She may not seem like it, but she can be dangerous if she's in Demon Lucy mode." Loke told him._

_"She can't be that bad, can she?" Takuma asked him, doubtful of what the spirit was telling him._

_Loke took off his sunglasses, his sage green eyes locking on Takuma's emerald green eyes, his expression was deadly serious. "As sweet and kind as Lucy can be, that's how scary and dangerous she can be when she gets in a bad mood. I have seen her stop a raging dragon slayer with a glare and that wasn't even the most impressive thing she's done. One time, she got into an argument with the Celestial Spirit King and won, and he is basically on the same level as a god. I'm warning you vampire, you taunt the beast and you will end up with nightmares for a long time."_

_His eyes went wide as the spirit dissolved into gold dust. _So Lucy has a mean side, _he thought. _That sounds interesting.

**~ End of Flashback~**

_Why didn't I listen to him? _Takuma thought as he continued to pull Lucy off of the bed. He reached for her shoes and set them in front of her. Then he made the mistake of looking up at her face and couldn't help but shudder in fear.

Her gold hair was shadowing her eyes, giving them a dark and hollow appearance that caused a chill to go down his back. Her magic was pulsing off of her, filling the room with an ominous feeling that only served to scare him even more. Then her lip curled in a sneer and her hands fisted up so tightly that her nails dug into the palm, drawing blood.

The scent of her blood hit his nose almost immediately, but he had no urge to drink it. He was too scared of her to even try. Becoming worried for his safety, Takuma slowly backed away from the blonde mage. He might have gotten out of the room faster if he had turned to run, but he was terrified that she might pounce if he turned his back to her.

The second he made it to the hallway, the blonde vampire was leaning against the wall to support his shaking body. He wasn't there for more than a few seconds before Aidou, Hikaru, Akatsuki, and Ruka were there, alerted by the smell of Lucy's blood.

"Is Lucy okay?" Hikaru asked, though he didn't enter the room, he wasn't sure if he could trust himself. He had sworn that he would protect her, and that included from himself. Then the brunette paid attention to how shaken the other vampire looked and became confused. "Takuma, are _you_ okay?"

"He warned me not to taunt the beast. Why didn't I listen to him?" Takuma was muttering to himself, not even looking at the other vampires.

Aidou was curious enough to try to step into Lucy's room to see what was happening, but the moment he stepped toward the door, Takuma grabbed onto his arm with a death-grip.

"Don't do it! I'm already going to have nightmares, you shouldn't have to suffer through them too," he said in a panic, his green eyes flashing with fear.

The other vampires knew that Takuma had a tendency to overreact at times, but he was never this bad unless it had something to do with his grandfather. Aidou, unable to shake his curiosity anymore, freed his arm and stepped into Lucy's room. The other vampires waited outside for a moment. It was eerily silent inside at first, followed by some muted whispers... then they heard flesh striking flesh and the door broke open as Aidou's body crashed through it. His eyes were squeezed shut from the initial pain but he didn't get up at first. When he finally moved, he crawled over to Takuma's side and sat next to the other blonde, his expression looking like someone who had come face-to-face with his worst nightmare.

"Don't go in there," he said in a shaky voice, shocking everyone there.

"Loke tried to warn me about _Demon Lucy_, I should have listened." Takuma muttered, still not looking at anyone.

Hikaru, Akatsuki and Ruka were at a lose for what to do. They wanted to help their friend, but at the same time, they didn't want to risk going into the room. Judging by what the two blonds had said and what they had seen, it would be very hazardous to their health.

"Is there a reason why the entire dorm smells of Lucy's blood?" The five vampires looked up as Lord Kaname approached them. When he saw the state of Takuma and Aidou, he became curious. "Has something happened?"

"Demon Lucy, don't taunt the beast," Takuma whispered, his eyes full of fear.

_The scent of her blood is in the air, her magic is pulsing in a way that is making my skin burn, and two of my friends look terrified... interesting. I knew that she would not be in the best of moods when she woke up, but I cannot allow this to keep going. _

Stepping past the other vampires, the pureblood walked into the room to face off with the irate mage. The girl's magic became more intense as he entered the room, he could practically see it coming off of her as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Is there a reason why you are causing such a disturbance?" He asked her, his voice laced with danger.

"Leave me alone," she hissed in response. Though she didn't physically attack him, her magic pulsed sharply, making it uncomfortable to be in the room with her.

_This is quite unexpected; before, when she was happy, her magic drew everyone to her. Now, it is doing the opposite and it is even affecting me slightly. _Kaname narrowed his eyes as the two stared at each other. "You are causing your friends harm because of the way you are acting. I suggest that you calm yourself and let them help you."

"I've lost my friends. Their children will have died of old age before my next birthday. I can never go home," she said in a voice that sounded darker than normal.

Kaname didn't miss the smell of salt from her tears or the slight tremor of her speech. "And what about the friends you have made here at Cross Academy? Aidou and Takuma are now terrified of you, Hikaru, Akatsuki and Ruka dare not enter the room. You are upsetting all of them with this tantrum of yours. If you were a vampire, I would simply strike you and be done with it. However, I shall give you the chance to calm down before I take action to force you to calm down."

He had expected her to cower before him like everyone else had in the past, so it shocked him when she did not. The pressure of her magic increased, giving him a headache in the process, as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Just leave me alone," she said, he voice barely maintaining its dark edge.

Loosing his patience, Kaname lashed out at her with his powers, intending to simply knock her unconscious again. But something unexpected happened, he saw her magic wrap around her, protecting her from his powers. What seemed even more surprising is that Lucy didn't even seem to be aware of what her magic was doing.

Unable to help himself, he increased his powers as he lashed out again. She flinched this time but his powers still had no affect and she still didn't seem to realize that her magic was protecting her from his attacks. He was slightly aware that the others were watching the exchange from the doorway, but they were wise enough to stay outside.

Kaname was preparing for a third assault when a flash of light drew his attention. Loke and Virgo had appeared, both of them carrying large boxes in their arms. When the spirits saw Lucy, they seemed to recognize the state she was in immediately. They carefully set down the boxes and cautiously approached the mage.

"Princess, I know that you're upset, but you should know that they haven't given up on finding a way to bring you home," Loke said as he approached her. "I also realize that a lot of time has passed for them, but all your friends are still waiting on you. They are thrilled that you're alive and safe."

"How could you possibly know that? You can't get to them from here," she said, looking at him from under her bangs.

"You're right, I can't get to them but Yukino and Libra can," Loke said as Virgo set a box down in front of the mage. "Takuma had an idea, we were going to surprise you, that's why he was trying to get you out of the room. Seeing as that's not going to happen..." Virgo finished opening the box and slid it in front of Lucy. When she saw what was inside, she gasped and collapsed to her knees.

The vampires felt the change in the air pressure almost right away and cautiously approached the mage to see exactly what was in the box. It was full of pictures and envelopes. They didn't understand the significance at first until Lucy pulled out a particular photo, it was of her with three other people and a blue cat with white wings.

"How?" Was all she said as her fingers carefully traced the faces on the photo.

"Like I said, it was Takuma's idea," Loke said as he sat down beside Lucy. "He knew that you would be homesick either way, but he figured out that objects could be transported from one world to another. I told Libra, she told Yukino, and Yukino told Fairy Tail. They put together a care package of pictures and letters for you. It's everything that has happened since you've been gone."

Wiping tears away, Lucy looked up at Takuma. He seemed a bit apprehensive of her, then he nearly jumped out of his skin when Lucy launched herself at him to wrap him in a hug. "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me," she told him, practically sobbing into his chest.

The blonde vampire didn't even have a chance to hug her back before she released him to start going through the photos and letters. Instead, he smiled at her and was about to leave when she grabbed his sleeve.

"You all can stay if you want, this way I can put faces to names for you." Picking up the first photo, she smiled and pointed at the teenage boy with spiky pink hair. "This is my best friend, Natsu, he's the fire dragon slayer I've told you about."

Realizing that this was her way of apologizing, they moved the boxes of photos and letters down stairs to the main room and set them on the coffee table while they settled on the couches. Eventually, most of the Night Class had joined them as Lucy continued to look through the photos. No one really spoke as Lucy named every person in every photo before she started opening the letters and reading them.

**Lucy POV**

I couldn't believe everything that had happened back home. I kept having to remind myself as I read the letters that even though it had only been fifteen days for me, it had been fifteen years for them.

Natsu had been worried sick about me for years and never believed that I had died. Lisanna had been his rock while I was gone and the two of them had gotten mated and married. They had three children together; the twins, Igneel and Fury, they had Natsu's wild pink hair and Lisanna's blue eyes; and a little girl named Lucinda, she had white hair with pink tips and Natsu's black eyes. According to Lisanna, the boys took after their father while Luci was like her mother. All three children are excited to hear that she is alright and Luci can't wait to meet the woman that she was named after. Apparently, Natsu and Lisanna had never stopped telling their children about the adventures they'd had with me.

Jellal had eventually gained a full pardon for his crimes. Then he had come to join Fairy Tail to be with Erza and the two of them got married that same week. They had one daughter, Amelia, who looked exactly like her mother but with Jellal's vibrant blue hair. The girl was only ten years old and was already a powerhouse like her parents, but had a calm disposition that was difficult to disrupt. I was surprised when she saw tear smudges on the letter, knowing that the re-quip mage must have cried while writing it.

I was barely able to read Wendy's letter because of all the tear stains. The girl had been blaming herself for my disappearance for years. Knowing that I was alive meant the world to her and she was doing everything she could to figure out a way to bring me back home. That letter had upset me. I hated to think that Wendy, the sweetest little girl I have ever known, had been suffering from misplaced guilt for years. I just hoped that Romeo was able to help her through it.

Most of the letters had gone that way, happy news of relationships that had been formed and children that had been born. There were even letters from other guilds. Ren and Sherry had also gotten married, as did Yukino and Rouge in Sabertooth. Pictures had been included with most of the letters: the older faces of my friends that made me smile and the young faces of their children that looked so familiar and alien to me at the same time.

Then I found the letters I had been dreading, the letters that held tragedy within it. Master Makarov had passed away in his sleep from old age three years before. He had retired seven years earlier, handing the position of Master over to Laxus. There had been a bit of worry at first, but the lightning dragon slayer had proved to be a wonderful master. And any time he acted up, his wife and mate, Mirajane, was there to knock some sense into him. She still ran the bar and did a lot of paperwork for her mate, but Fairy Tail was running as smoothly as ever.

That hadn't been so bad, then I found the letter about Gray and Juvia and nearly broke down crying again. Not long after Master Makarov had passed away, the two of them had gone on a job together and there had been an accident. Gray had taken a hit meant for Juvia and had disappeared, leaving nothing behind but the scent of burnt skin and hair, he was long suspected to be dead. The water mage had become so distraught that the dark mage had escaped. Juvia had returned to Fairy Tail long enough to deliver the news before disappearing herself. No one had seen her since, but they suspected that she had settled in the Northwest corner of the country. Two weeks after Gray's funeral, it started to rain in that region and it hasn't stopped since.

Reading about Gray had been particularly difficult for me, I couldn't help but cry for the loose of my friend. To me, it had been less than three weeks since I had seen him at the guild, walking around without his shirt and fighting with Natsu. To Fairy Tail though, he had passes away three years ago. This was a shock to me, but it helped that I wasn't alone. Takuma, Aidou and Hikaru were there to hold my hands and hug me until my tears calmed. Everyone else did what they could to comfort and distract me. This made me smile.

_This may not be Fairy Tail, but it does have a feel of home._ I thought as I looked from the face of one person to another. _If I can't go back, I think I will be okay. I have made friends and I can make a life here as well. If I were to be honest with myself, everything back home has changed so much that I might not be able to fit in anymore. It was hard enough missing seven years, adding another fifteen years and growing on top of that... I really can't go back. But I know Fairy Tail, they won't stop until they figure out a way to bring me home. What should I do?_

A while later, it was time to go to class. Aidou and Takuma helped me carry everything back up to my room, I couldn't wait to take my time looking through everything later. After setting everything down, Takuma reached into his pocket and pulled out a camera.

"I realize that there's a huge time difference between worlds and you may be pulled back home at any moment now that they know what world you're in and that you're alive. But I thought you might want to take some pictures with your new friends and have Loke transport them back to Fairy Tail."

He was almost knocked into the wall when I launched myself into him to hug him. It was a great idea and he was right. They would love to see my new friends and know for sure that I was safe and happy, especially if I ended up having to stay here.

I shoved them out of my room and quickly got dressed before running back down stairs. Apparently, everyone knew what was going on with the camera because no one fought me on posing for photos. Aidou, Hikaru and Takuma had been particularly eager to take photos with me so there were a lot of the four of us.

When we got to class, I waited for Yuuki and Zero so I could have pictures with them too. Zero had been reluctant to be in the pictures until I explained what had happened. I almost started crying again until Yuuki gave me a hug, then she practically ordered Zero to be in the pictures with us.

I skipped giving a lesson that night because I wanted to get the photos developed as quickly as possible and send them back to Fairy Tail. Head Master Cross was kind enough to help with the development while I wrote a letter to go with the photos. A couple hours later, the photos and letter were finished. I was surprised to see that there wasn't a bad photo in the bunch; but then, maybe I shouldn't have been surprised since all vampires were very photogenic.

One of my favorite photos was of Takuma, Aidou, Hikaru and me. Looking at it, you could easily tell what each person was like. Aidou looked excited and had a teasing glint in his eyes. Takuma was smiling broadly, like nothing could get him down. Hikaru had smiled slightly for the photo, but it was the type of smile that said "I am only in this photo and smiling because I care for her." Me, I looked happy to be with all of my new friends.

Another one of my favorites was with Yuuki, Zero and me. Yuuki was on one side of Zero and I was on the other, both of us were holding his hands. She and I were laughing at the camera while he looked almost bored, but if you looked at how his hands were gripping ours, you could see how much he cared.

The photo of Rima, Senri and me was surprisingly good. The three of us looked so different but our looks complemented each other. We had the kind of looks that I would see on the cover of fashion magazines back home. Now I could easily see why their agent had been so excited about hiring me to work with them.

There were also individual photos of me with each of my closest friends. Takuma and me doing a funny pose; Aidou giving me a dip, as if we were dancing; Yuuki and me making faces at the camera, Hikaru holding me up bridal style, a surprised look on my face. When I saw the individual photo of Zero and me, I couldn't help but giggle. I was giving him a hug and he had actually smiled, it was that same smile that he had given me after the demonstration. I also did a photo of me alone, doing the Fairy Tail hand sign pointed high above my head.

The best photo though, was the large group shot that I had insisted on. All the people I had grown close to were in it: Takuma, Aidou, Hikaru, Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima, Senri, Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero were all there with me in the center. It had taken a lot of begging to get Zero to join that photo, but he had eventually agreed to a single photo before moving away from everyone. Looking at that photo, it really hit me that I had made a lot of new friends.

Head Master Cross noticed the way I looked at the photos and promised that he would make multiple copies of each photo so long as he got to keep copies that included Yuuki and Zero. I agreed and almost regretted it right away when I saw how excited he got. I swear, he was sparkling for a bit.

I summoned Loke and sent him back to the Celestial world with the stack of photos and the letter. I realized that in Fairy Tail it had been months since they sent me their care package but they would still be thrilled to receive my photos. I also realized that even with the new information that had been conveyed to them, they still hadn't figured out a way to bring me home.

I don't want to say that I lost hope. But in that moment, when Loke disappeared with my letter and photos, I resigned myself to the fact that I was going to have to make a life for myself in the world of vampires. Something that surprised me though, it didn't bother me as much as it did when I found out that fourteen years, going on fifteen, had passed back home. I would stay here in this world and live my life as best as I could with my spirits and my friends.

**A/N: I did this chapter to create some closure. Lucy will stay in the Vampire Knight world and but she will continue to exchange photos and letters with Fairy Tail for as long as she can. Again, I understand that many of you may be angry at me for cutting Lucy off from her world, but it was a necessary evil for the story.**


	14. Back Home

*** Life would be exhausting if I owned Fairy Tail or Vampire Knight, because I would write all day and night and never sleep.**

_**Fairy Tail Guild**_

**General POV**

Natsu was doing all he could to keep Igneel and Fury out of striking distance of each other as the three of them made their way to the guild. The twins were having another one of their fights and it was his job to keep them from taking things too far. Last time he had accidently let that happen, they had destroyed half of the guild and he and Lisanna had gotten stuck paying for the repairs. If it were up to him, he would just let them fight, but Lis insisted on some semblance of control in their family.

When they finally got to the guild, he was surprised to see everyone hustling around. It confused him at first until Lis jumped out of the crowd and wrapped him and the boys in a bone crushing hug.

"She wrote back! Lucy wrote back to us!" She cheered before giving him a kiss.

His eyes went wide as he sought out Yukino and Rouge to confirm what Lis had said. The white haired celestial mage were sitting at the bar and eating something while the shadow dragon slayer kept everyone a safe distance from his pregnant mate. He didn't dare approach them, knowing full-well how Rouge would react to another dragon slayer coming close to his mate. So instead, he started scanning the room for the letter.

Erza was in possession of a large envelope and was keeping it out of everyone's reach. "We shall wait until everyone is here before opening Lucy's letter," she announced in a stern voice. Then she looked up and saw Natsu, and a excited smile stretched across her face. "Alright, everyone is now here so I will read the letter!"

A cheer went up as the scarlet haired woman walked up to the second floor and opened the envelop. She pulled out multiple photos and started passing them around as she started reading the letter.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I could not believe the news when Loke told me that fourteen years had passed there while it has only been two weeks here. I'm sorry for missing so many important events back home: birthdays, weddings, baby showers, and Laxus becoming the new Master of Fairy Tail. It hurt to know that I wasn't there. When I found out that Gray and Master Makarov had passed away since I've been gone, it broke my heart, especially Gray. _

_I may not have loved Gray the way that Juvia always said I did, but he was my teammate, one of my best friends, and like my big brother. To me, it was only a few weeks ago that I saw him fighting with Natsu, and Juvia was following him around every turn. I can't imagine the guild without them. Since it might be a while before I get back, if at all, please put some flowers on his grave for me._

_Laxus, please know that your grandfather was the fatherly figure in my life that I have always wanted and I will always be indebted to him for giving me a home. I also know that you hate being compared to your grandfather, but I will say this: I know that the two of you share the same big heart and that is what you truly need to be the best master of the most powerful guild in all of Fiore. Master Makarov left some big shoes to fill, but I think that you will have no problem filling them, you might even have to stretch them a bit to make them fit. Don't ever doubt that you are Master of Fairy Tail because of who you are instead of who you are related to; but if you do, look to Mira and she'll knock some sense into you._

Erza paused her reading to look over at where Laxus and Mira were sitting together. The take-over mage was already crying, but it was Laxus who was holding onto her for support. It was always a rare sight to see the lightning dragon slayer show vulnerability, but this was one of those occasions where he didn't bother to wear a mask. And it was all because of Lucy.

_Wendy, stop blaming yourself for what happened. It was not your fault and I don't want you to blame yourself for it any more. I was protecting my little sister and if I was given the option to do it all again, I wouldn't change a thing because it means that you, Natsu, Happy and Carla are all safe. I'm alive, I'm healthy, and I've made new friends here in this world. So you have nothing to worry about on my end either. So please promise me that you will be happy. If or when I come back, I want to see you smiling and living your life._

There was a choked sob that interrupted her and Erza didn't need to look up to know who it was. Wendy was attempting to cover her mouth with both hands to stifle her sobs. Romeo wrapped his arms around his long-time girlfriend and was relieved that she did not push him away. The young dragon slayer had changed a lot after that day, loosing her sweeter nature and becoming coarse and almost destructive when it came to facing an enemy. It wasn't until Yukino had brought word that Lucy was alive that anyone started to see that glimmer of her old self. Now, with Lucy's words ringing through the air, they were all hoping that they would finally get their sky dragon slayer back.

_Now that all of that has been said, thank you all so much for sending me all those pictures and letters. When I found out about the time difference, I got so depressed that my friends here ended up having to deal with Demon Lucy. If Loke and Virgo hadn't shown up when they did with all your photos, who knows what they would have dealt with. _

Natsu, Erza, Happy and Wendy all shuddered.

_Natsu and Lisanna, I am so thrilled that the two of you have gotten together and you have three beautiful children. I was flattered when I read that you still talk about me and that you even named your daughter after me! Lis, if the boys are as much like Natsu as you described in your letter, I almost feel sorry for you. I can just imagine how destructive they can be._

_Yukino and Rouge, you two are perfect together and I can't wait to hear about the sweet little children that you are bound to have. Yukino, I hope that they will have your caring and friendly personality. Rouge, I just know that they will have your sharp mind and determination to stand up for what they believe in. Be happy together, you both deserve it!_

_Erza and Jellal, the two of you have been to hell and back together and apart from each other. After everything you have gone through, I'm relieved to hear that you are finally together and have started a family. Erza, remember that people make mistakes, but they can still surprise you in the best of ways. Jellal, remember that there is no problem that cannot be solved with strawberry cheesecake when it comes to Erza. And if Amelia is anything like her mother, the same goes for her._

_Levy, I know that you must have had your head buried in almost every book in Fiore to try and find a way to get me home. Please tell me that doing that didn't distract from Gajeel. He might not show it the way most people do, but he cares for you more than anyone else in the guild. _

Levy smiled as she held Gajeel's hand with one hand and their son's hand with the other. Gajeel's other hand was holding their daughter's hand. They were there when Yukino had come to tell them that Lucy was alive, but they hadn't been at the guild two months ago when Yukino had come to tell them about the photos and letters that Lucy needed. If they had been there that day, she would have sent her a letter with pictures of her family. She and Gajeel had been mated for thirteen years now. Their daughter, Grace, was ten years old and their son, Renzo, was eight. This time, she had a letter and photos ready to go.

When Yukino had come and she heard that Lucy was still alive, she had dove head first into her books to try to find a way to get her best friend back to them. Unfortunately, she was having as much luck this time as she'd had last time. Every book plainly stated that the most reliable and practically only way to get Lucy back was for the mage who sent her to the other world to call her back. Only problem with that was that the mage who had sent Lucy away had died over ten years ago.

_I want to let all of you know, that I have not given up on coming home to Fairy Tail and seeing all of you again. However, I also realize that coming home might not be possible. If I can't come home, I want to let all of you know that I have found friends that I can trust here. And, believe it or not, a lot of them are vampires! _

_Yes, that's the world I got tossed into and ended up at the front door of a vampire lair! Though, in actuality, I landed in front of the Moon dorm of Cross Academy, a school that caters to humans and secretly to vampires. Since my arrival, I have become part of the Night Class so I can still use my magic and I am living at the Moon dorm, where the vampires live. Yes, there are dangers in this world, but no more than there are back at Fairy Tail. No, they have not been drinking my blood. Yes, I can still use my magic in this world as easily as I can back home. Yes, there are humans as well as vampires here and I've made friends with a lot of them. In the pictures I've sent, you'll see some of my new best friends. _

_Takuma is the kind looking blond with green eyes. He's the dorm vice president and the one who came up with the idea for all of you to send me letters and photos to keep me from getting too depressed. He has been the kindest to me, so much so that I sometimes even forget that he's a vampire. I don't know what I would have done without him these past two weeks._

_Hikaru is the one with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He and I didn't get off to the best start, sort of the way Gajeel and I started out but not that bad, but now we get along great! Because dorm president, Kaname Kuran, has sworn to keep me safe, Hikaru volunteered to be my personal body guard. I've proven to them that I'm strong enough to defend myself, but Hikaru still sticks by just in case. He was a great support to me when I had a breakdown. He's not one for showing off his emotions or anything like that, but I've been told that he's opened up a lot more since I arrived._

_Aidou is the other blond with blue eyes. He takes a bit of getting used to, but when we started getting to know each other, I noticed how much he reminds me of Natsu. Always laughing and smiling, can eat half his body weight in food at every meal, he even calls me Luce. He and I ended up challenging each other to show the Night Class just how powerful we Fairy Tail mages really are. As it turns out, some vampires have powers much like mages but a bit different. Going up against him was like being in the GMG again, only I won this time!_

_The girl with brown hair and brown eyes is Yuuki and the guy with silver hair is Zero. Both of them are human and they are two of the three humans that know about me being a mage and the Night Class being vampires. The only other human that knows is the Head Master Cross, who is Yuuki and Zero's adoptive father. _

_Zero isn't fond of vampires, but he doesn't seem to mind that I'm a mage. He's not much of a talker and shows his emotions even less than Hikaru; but I can tell by his actions that he cares a lot about Yuuki and even seems to kind of like me. You wouldn't believe how much it took to get him to pose in the pictures with Yuuki and me, but he eventually gave in._

_Yuuki is the sweetest girl in this world and has become my best girlfriend here. She's always smiling and has this way about her that almost instantly cheers me up. She's also the perfect person to talk to whenever I have doubts about living with vampires. If she were born in Earthland, she would have made the perfect Fairy Tail mage!_

_I wish that I could introduce all of my new friends to everyone at Fairy Tail, but I know that that is a pipe dream. As it is, you are having a hard enough time trying to bring me home. If you can find a way to bring me home, then lets do it! But if it turns out to not be possible, I'll be okay here. I've started to make a life for myself here, I've even gotten a job modeling with Senri and Rima. They are the girl with orange hair and the guy with maroon hair. Their personalities sort of remind me of Virgo, so we get along pretty well. _

_But no matter what, try to keep relaying these letters and photos for as long as Yukino is willing to. Even if I can never speak to all of you face-to-face again, I don't want to be cut off from my family. And remember, no matter which world I'm in or how long I've been away, Fairy Tail is and always will be my home. After all, even if you can't see me, even though I have gone far, far away; I know that all of you will always be looking out for me, just like I will always be looking out for you._

_All my love, Lucy._

Erza didn't think that there was a dry eye in the house, she could even feel her artificial eye trying to tear up. It was a great relief to know that Lucy was alive and well in the other world. She had one of the photos in her hand, it was of Lucy and three of the boys that she had made friends with: Aidou, Takuma, and Hikaru. It amazed her to see that after close to fifteen years, Lucy hadn't aged a day since she had last seen her friend. They really did look happy in the photo and she could tell by the looks on their faces that those boys definitely cared for her. When she passed that photo on, the next one she received was of Lucy hugging the boy with silver hair, Zero. The teenage boy seemed like he was trying to hide his expression, but was not doing so well. He had a small smile on his face as he stared down at Lucy, the affection clear in his eyes.

When Mira got at least one picture of each of the guys, she rushed over to Cana and placed them in front of the card mage. "Do you remember the day Lucy disappeared, you were reading your cards and three guys showed up?"

Cana thought for a moment before the memory came back to her. She knew what Mira was asking her to do. Pulling out her cards, she gave them a shuffle before she started dealing. Though it had been close to fifteen years since that reading, she recognized the three cards as they came up and placed them on the pictures of the men they represented. The Prince of Wands landed of Aidou, the Knight of Cups landed on Takuma, and the Prince of Cups landed on Zero.

"Those are her three guys," Cana told Mira, confident of the reading.

"Do you know who she's going to end up with?" Mira asked.

"No clue," she shook her head. "All three guys have a strong connection to her and they want to be more than friends, but Lucy hasn't made a decision yet. She's been too focused on coming home to really look at these three as anything more than friends. But it looks like that's changing, she's starting to look and she likes what she sees. I'll keep doing readings, but I don't know if there will be much of a difference for a while because of the time difference."

The rest of the day was a celebration in the true Fairy Tail fashion: lots of drinking, lots of fighting, and lots of destruction. The only things that seemed to escape the chaos completely unharmed were Lucy's letter and photos. Those items changed hands of everyone in the guild at least five times until they were finally posted above the bar. They would make a fresh start on figuring out a way to bring Lucy home the next day. With any luck, she would be back in Fairy Tail within a few weeks.

**A/N: Although I have decided to keep Lucy in the Vampire Knight world, it was never my intension to cut her off from Fairy Tail. Letters and photos will continue to be exchanged back and forth between worlds.**


	15. Taking Shots

*** A benefit to not owning Fairy Tail or Vampire Knight is that no one knows who I really am, so when I write stories or chapters that no one likes, I don't have to worry about people coming after me!**

**** Sorry about being gone for so long. I've been dealing with final papers and exams for the last couple weeks and those had to take priority over my writing. But I'm back now and I've got a few weeks before classes start again, so enjoy!**

_**Moon Dorm**_

**General POV**

Just when she was getting used to the hours of the Night Class, Lucy had to get up early so she cold go to a photo shoot with Senri and Rima... _Who am I kidding? I'm so excited about this I couldn't sleep even if I wanted!_

The blonde was practically bouncing up and down in the main room of the Moon dorm. She had been waiting for the other vampires for what was actually five minutes, but it felt like an hour. When they arrived, Lucy still wasn't able to hide her excitement. Both vampires were wearing long jackets and Rima was holding a parasol.

"I can't believe I get to be a real model," she gushed.

Rima cocked her head to the side as she observed the blonde. "I wouldn't have thought you would be so excited, you have done work like this before."

She shook her head. "Not really, being in _Sorcerer Weekly Magazine_ is different from being a model. _Sorcerer Weekly _is all about mages and their powers, being attractive is a definite plus to getting in the magazine but you don't really get paid for it. Being paid to model, that's never happened to me before."

"Hmm, is there a reason that you're bringing your whip and keys? There should be no danger, and if there is, we have been instructed to protect you," Senri said as he opened the door for the girls so they could make their way out to the car that was waiting for them.

Lucy chuckled. "I have this way of attracting trouble. If I left them behind, it would only be inviting something bad to happen. It's better for me to bring them along and not use them than it is to leave them behind and need them later."

Giving a nod, they got in the back seat of the car and settled in. Mrs. Sakamoto, their manager, was sitting in the drivers seat. She turned and smiled at them.

"Lucy, it's wonderful to see you again and I am thrilled that you will be working with us. Did you finish the paperwork that I gave you?"

"Yes, I did!" Lucy smiled as she handed her the small stack of papers. "I'm so excited to be doing this!"

"Well, we're glad to have you with us," Mrs. Sakamoto smiled back. "The three of you might want to rest as much as you can. It's a three hour drive to the studio where we are doing the photo shoot and the photographers want high energy today."

"So annoying," Rima said as she leaned back and closed her eyes. She heard Senri mutter something similar before closing his eyes.

Lucy did the best she could to sleep and luckily for her, the strange hours that the Night Class kept helped and she was asleep within a short time. She hadn't even realized that she'd fallen asleep until Mrs. Sakamoto woke her up.

The building for the shoot was not overly lavish but definitely professional. Lucy had to bite her lip to keep from squealing in delight and excitement.

The photographer was a short man with long black hair that was flowing freely over his shoulders and down his back. His dark brown eyes were bright and intense as he looked over each of the models he would be would be working with. "Senri, Rima, such a pleasure to be working with you again," he said as he gave them a slight bow. Then he turned to Lucy and smiled and extended his hand to her. "And you must be Lucy Heartfilia, Mrs. Sakamoto told me that I would want to work with you and I can already tell that she's right. My name is Daichi Otsuka, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well," Lucy said she took his and he gave it a kiss.

"All right, now that the pleasantries are out of the way, lets get the three of you in makeup," Daichi said as he waved his hand in the air. No sooner had the words left his mouth than a team of hair and makeup artists swooped in and hustled Lucy, Rima and Senri off to get made up for the shoot.

Apparently, they were doing a shoot for a high-end clothing line that Lucy had never heard of and probably would never be able to afford. Lucy ended up in a smart looking black suit jacket and skirt set and a bright red top underneath, but the cut of the jacket and skirt was trendy and gave the outfit a sense of playful-professional while highlighting her curves . Her hair was done up in a messy-bun held up with a couple of chopsticks an her makeup was subtle but elegant. Her shoes were a pair of black, two-inch heels that wrapped around her ankles but didn't go overboard on style.

Rima was wearing a very similar outfit, but her jacket and skirt were white and it was paired with a pale blue top. The jacket had a longer cut while the skirt was slightly shorter. Her hair was left in her usual pigtails and makeup was done very lightly done. Her heels were pale blue stilettos to match her top and gave her that bit of sexy to go with the innocent. She looked absolutely beautiful and it made Lucy feel a bit inadequate.

Senri looked very handsome in his dark maroon suit which was complemented by his hair. The jacket was left open and his black button down shirt was left unbuttoned. His wild, messy hair was left alone. Over all, he looked like a professional bad boy and Lucy knew that anyone who saw the photos of him would fall for him in an instant.

Daichi's eye lit up as the three of them came onto the set. "Rima, Lucy; you two look gorgeous. Senri, ravishing as always. Take your places on the set and make yourselves comfortable and we'll go from there."

The next hour was a blur of camera flashes, following Daichi's instructions, and smiling for the camera. He had Senri keep his bored expression, Rima would smile softly, and Lucy was told to be as bright and flirty as she could be.

When he was satisfied, they were sent back for a costume change. This time, they were dressed in some very expensive looking formal wear for the final shoot. Lucy absolutely loved the baby girl pink halter dress she was given. It had a bell style gown and a bead design on the waist that fit her perfectly. Rima was wearing a black, sleeveless mermaid style dress that accentuated the curves she had and made her look statuesque. Her hair was down and the makeup around her eyes was darker than before. Senri was wearing a classic tuxedo, but the lapels were lined with maroon silk and a maroon bow tie to match his hair. Though the styles were completely different from back home, Lucy felt like these were the type of outfits that would be worn if she were to ever have dinner at the royal palace with the King and Princess of Fiore ever again.

Daichi had them placed in front of a simple white background and mostly did individual shots before putting the three of them together. This was the hardest part for Lucy because she was told to keep a straight face and it reminded her a lot of how she had to act when she was back home with her father. Still, she was able to do it to the photographers satisfaction.

For the last costume change, they ended up looking much more casual this time around. Lucy was in a denim mini skirt with pale tan lace on the bottom hem and a matching white tank top that concealed her chest, but not its size. Her hair was left down around her shoulders and the makeup they used was meant to really make her look like a teenager. She wasn't given shoes this time.

Rima was dressed in a was wearing a spaghetti strap lace dress that was the color of flesh tone underneath while the lace was the color of red wine. Her makeup and hair were back to their usual style, she had her parasol in her hands, and she was also barefoot.

Senri was wearing a open, button down blue shirt with a white tank top underneath. His khaki shorts reached just past his knees and showed off his slightly muscular legs. He was also wearing a pair of brown sandals.

When they were all together, they were taken outside to a grassy area where a picnic was set up. Daichi took a couple of shots of the three of them sitting together, then instructed them to eat a couple of the goodies that were provided for them. After that, he told them to do as they wanted so Lucy smudged vanilla frosting on Senri's cheek, which made Rima giggle. Before long, the three of them were having a food fight and Daichi was going nuts taking pictures.

"Alright, that's a wrap everyone," Daichi finally called before sending them back inside to get cleaned up. Lucy remembered thinking that the photo shoot for _Sorcerer Weekly Magazine_ had been tiring, but it was nothing compared to this. After five hours of makeup, wardrobe changes, and posing for the camera; she was thoroughly exhausted. But on the other hand, the shoot was just as much fun as it had been back home.

"Senri and Rima, it was a pleasure to work with you again. Lucy, you did beautifully and I look forward to working with you again as well," Daichi told them as he shook Senri's hand and gave both of the girls a kiss on the cheek.

Five minutes later, Mrs. Sakamoto had the three of them loaded in the car and they were on their way back to Cross Academy.

"That was a lot of fun, but now I'm really tired and hungry," Lucy said as she sank into the soft seats of the car.

"It was more entertaining than usual," Senri commented, his voice just barely conveying his surprise.

"I agree, we should have more shoots with the three of us together," Rima replied, a slight smile on her face.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at their expressions. They might not show much of themselves, but when you know what to look for, they are actually pretty easy to read. Knowing that they accepted her and seemed to like her gave Lucy a warm feeling inside that she hoped would stick around for a while.

"We will definitely have more shoots with all three of you," Mrs. Sakamoto said as she beamed from the front seat. "When those photos hit the news stands next week, I bet that my phone will be ringing off the hook with different agencies, runways and photographers wanting the three of you."

"Sounds like fun, but only if we stop to get something to eat. All that work has left me famished," Lucy told her, trying to hold back her giggles.

It was about an hour and a few miles down the road when they stopped to get food at a nice café that Senri and Rima liked while Mrs. Sakamoto went to take care of some things at her office since it was in town. The food really was delicious and Lucy loved the dessert selection; the cheesecake was just decadent, Erza would have loved it. After eating, she wanted to go window shopping, so Rima and Senri tagged along to keep her company.

It was a half an hour later that Lucy felt a familiar but out of place sensation race across her skin which had her halt mid-step. Looking back at her friends, she could tell from the confused expressions on their faces that they had felt it too.

"Was that your magic?" Rima asked her.

She shook her head. "It wasn't me, but... it felt familiar, and really close." Another wave of magic raced across her skin and had her gasping in shock and turning her head to the left. Without an explanation, Lucy was running in the direction the magic was coming from. _It can't be, I have to be wrong... but what if I'm right and it's..._

"How do you know if it's familiar?" Rima asked as she and Senri chased after her.

"Back in Fiore, all magic lets off some kind of force that mages are sensitive to. With how common magic is, most mages learn to ignore it, sort of like how you ignore white noise," Lucy explained as she felt another wave of magic and started running down an alley way. "But when you are around the same kind of magic for long periods of time, you start to memorize the way it feels."

There was a pained shout, the voice was also familiar to her. She put on an extra boost of speed as she pulled her whip from her belt. She rounded the corner of a building just in time to see a man get thrown into a brick wall and fall to the ground. Standing above the man was a monster. Its eyes were glowing red, long fangs were protruding from its mouth, and its face looked lost in insanity.

Unable to help herself, Lucy gasped in fear which drew the attention of the monster. It turned in her direction and snarled before it grinned at her. "You smell even better than he does," it hissed at her.

All at once, Lucy seemed to loose control over her body. Her legs began to shake, the grip on her whip tightened until her knuckles turned white, and she started to hyperventilate. She remembered thinking that the vampires at Cross Academy were scary, but they were nothing like the monster in front of her. _This must be one of the Level E vampires that Lord Kaname warned me about. They really are terrifying._

"I think I'll have both of your blood!" The vampire charged at her and she didn't even have the chance to dodge, she didn't have to. Blue lightning flew past her head and struck the monster, throwing it away from her and the other man.

"You shouldn't run away from us like that," Rima told her as she glared at the Level E vampire. "Lord Kaname has given his word to keep you safe and he would become upset with us if you got harmed while you were with us."

Her friend's words snapped Lucy out of her fear induced stupor. Giving her head a shake, she glared at the monster who was starting to stand again. "Sorry, I let my fears get the better of me, it won't happen again."

Lucy activated her whip and struck out with it, the length of it wrapped around the Level E's neck, causing it to let out a strangled shout before she gave it a sharp tug and sent the monster falling to the ground. "You will never have my blood or his," she told it before snapping her whip as hard as she could. It cried out again as its head separated from its body and both parts turned to dust.

"Hmm, your whips seems to be very effective when it comes to dealing with vampires. Much like vampire hunters' weapons," Rima commented as the mage reattached the whip to her belt.

"Aidou said the same thing," Lucy said absently before rushing over to where the unconscious man was lying face down on the ground. His body was covered in bruises and burns that appeared to be a few days old. Careful of his injuries, she grabbed his shoulder and turned him onto his back so she could get a better look at him.

He groaned when he was moved and Lucy gasped when she saw his face. He had changed a lot since the last time she had seen him, no doubt; but she still recognized that dark blue-black hair that almost fell into his eyes, the scar above his left eye, and the cool feel of his skin. But more than anything, she recognized the dark blue guild mark on his right pectoral that she could see because he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Gray!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He groaned again before his arms moved to push her away, but Lucy just held him tighter. "No, it's me, Gray. It's Lucy, I'm here."

**Gray POV**

Since I had first woken up after taking that hit from the mage, I've been doing everything I can to figure out what happened to me. I don't know much about what happened, what I do know is that I'm no longer in Fiore and there are monsters here that are after me for my blood. If I didn't know better, I'd say that they were vampires, but they don't exist.

Luckily, wherever it is that I ended up, I still have my magic and I've been able to hold back the monsters so far. Unfortunately, I haven't had a chance to heal from my injuries yet and the scent of my blood seems to be attracting them. If I could get some decent food I would be ten times better already, but I have no money to get anything.

I was making my way through a town when another one of those monsters showed up, wanting to drink my blood. My magic and energy were at an all-time low from the lack of food and sleep but I still wasn't going to let that thing sink its teeth into me.

"Ice Make: Lance," I called out as my magic formed multiple points and shot at the monster, trying to take it out as quickly as I could. My fatigue seemed to be affecting my magic though, it took longer than normal to make the attack and the monster was able to dodge it.

The monster growled at me as her charged at me, I was barely able to make a shield in time to take the impact and throw it away from me. _Crap, my magic is already almost exhausted. I've got enough for one more attack, so I need to make it count!_

Scraping up what was left of my magic, I went for my last attack. "Ice Make: Spinning Disk!" It wasn't as large as I wanted it to be, but it was moving at the speed I wanted it to. It spun at high speed towards the monster but the thing jumped high into the air, effectively dodging it.

Completely drained of magic, I threw away my pride and turned to run. The monster was faster as it grabbed me by my hair. I shouted and struck out with the last of my strength before it threw me into a brick wall. As I fell to the ground, I briefly saw someone with blonde hair come running toward the monster before I lost consciousness. Next thing I knew, I could feel someone wrap their arms around me and press their face into my chest. Thinking that it was the monster, I tried to push it away. Then I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in close to twelve years and thought that I would never hear again.

"No, it's me, Gray. It's Lucy, I'm here," said the feminine voice as her arms held me tightly.

I was scared to open my eyes. It sounded like Lucy, even smelled like her. But if I opened my eyes and it wasn't her, I'm not sure what I would do. I had already lost all my strength, if I had lost my mind as well, there would be nothing left of me.

"Please, open your eyes," the voice pleaded. "Wake up, let me know that you're okay."

Cautiously, I cracked open one eye. I couldn't see her face, but I could see a lot of blonde hair splayed across my bare chest. Then I saw her right hand and the pink Fairy Tail guild mark that rested there.

I don't normally cry, but seeing that guild mark had tears build up in my eyes as my arms wrapped around her. "You're alive," I cried as I held her to my chest. Then my strength gave out and I felt myself falling into unconsciousness again.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," I heard her say before passing out.

For the first time since I woke up in this strange world, I fell asleep without fear of something attacking me in my sleep. This was Lucy, my little sister, she wouldn't let anything happen to me.

**A/N: Because of the overwhelming requests that Lucy have some interaction with someone from Fairy Tail, I've decided to bring Gray into the picture. Originally, Gray was going to really be dead but I changed my mind and decided to bring him to this world. The reason he ended up here will be explained in the next chapter or two, so don't worry.**

**Whether or not he's going to be able to go back has not been decided yet, it could go either way, but it will be my decision.**


	16. Plans

*** Had a dream the other night that I had to choose which anime was my favorite, Fairy Tail or Vampire Knight, and I would own my favorite. Then I woke up before I could answer, so I guess I don't own either.**

_**Fairy Tail**_

**General POV**

Everyone was waiting for the arrival of Yukino, Rouge, and their baby girl, Hoshi. They had gotten word that Lucy had sent another message and everyone was excited to read it. Everyone was at the guild, those who had been on missions finished them as quickly as possible and others were waiting until afterwards to go on missions. There were even members from other guilds who came to came just to read Lucy's letter.

When the doors burst open, everyone was surprised to see an out-of-breath Yukino with Rouge running up to catch up to her, carrying Hoshi. Before anyone could say anything, Yukino was calling out something that no one expected.

"Gray is alive! He ended up in the same world as Lucy somehow and he's injured, but she found him! He's alive!" She yelled in a loud voice that few had ever heard before.

For a few seconds no one dared to make a sound or even breathe as what the celestial mage said resonated through the building. Then the entire guild seemed to erupt into questioning Yukino exactly what she knew and if she was sure. The crowd got louder and louder until Laxus called for silence as he made his way to her.

"Are you sure about that message?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Positive. Apparently, it just happened. According to Loke, Lucy had just finished a photo shoot with her friends and they stopped in a town on their way back to Cross Academy to eat and window shop when she felt Gray's magic. He must have been really injured because he was almost killed by something called a Level E vampire when Lucy found him. She killed the vampire and then when she realized it was Gray, she summoned Loke to tell him and send the message down the line to us. She also said that she would be taking him back to the academy with them."

Laxus spun around to look at his mate. "The mage that Gray and Juvia fought, did anyone ever catch him?" From all the research the guild had done since Lucy had disappeared, they knew that the best way to get Gray back was with the mage that had sent him to the other world in the first place. And since he was with Lucy, there was a chance that they could get her back at the same time. They just needed that mage.

Mira shook her head. "Not that I know of, everyone who has fought him has either been knocked unconscious or didn't survived to identify him... We need Juvia."

"Yes, she can ID him and I'm sure that when she hears that we could get Gray back if we find that mage, she'll help us," Laxus said, a plan forming.

"Except no one knows exactly where she is," said Erza.

"We already know that she's in the Northwest corner of the kingdom, as for where she is specifically, I can track her," Gajeel said as he stood from his table.

"Alright then," Laxus said as he climbed up the stairs to the second floor balcony. "Here's what's going to happen. Gajeel, Levy, Natsu and Erza are going to find Juvia and tell her what has happened. They are to immediately make a sketch of the mage and circulate it to all of our allies so that we have a chance to find him. As soon as we have the sketch, we are going hunting. From here on if you go on a mission, your job is to complete the mission as well as search for the mage. If you find the mage do not engage him on your own, have at least two other people with you and do not do any serious damage. We need him in good enough health to bring our family home."

"But what if Juvia doesn't believe us?" Levy asked, catching everyone's attention. "She doesn't even know that Lucy is alive right now, we need proof or else I don't think that she'll come with us."

"Take Lucy's original letter and some of the pictures, hopefully that will be enough to convince her," Mira said as she grabbed the letter and some of the pictures to give to Levy.

"It'll take four days to get to that area and probably a couple more days to track Juvia down," Gajeel called out. "If we're lucky, she'll believe us and it won't take long to convince her to help us."

"Good, if you need to take missions for money, do it now and get back quickly," Laxus continued. "I want everyone here when the sketch arrives, then I'll be dividing everyone up into teams of three to four and assigning missions in different areas to search for him. Keep a sketch with you and ask everyone you can if they have seen him."

"Master Sting has already said that the Sabertooth guild will assist you any way we can," Yukino told them, a small smile gracing her lips. When Libra had appeared at the guild with the news, it had been quite the uproar. Sting had calmed everyone down and instructed them to deliver the news to Fairy Tail right away. Rufus had wanted to accompany them, seeing as he and Gray had become friends over the years, but Sting had ordered him to stay back so they could coordinate with the rest of the guild and their allies.

Master Laxus inclined his head to them. "Please let him know that we appreciate his willingness to help and we will take him up on the offer so that he can assist us in the search for the mage."

"We'll leave as soon as we're packed," Erza stated before looking at Natsu, Levy and Gajeel. Levy was running out the door to pack while Gajeel talked to Lisanna about watching Grace and Renzo. Natsu had stayed long enough to give his mate and kids each a kiss before he was running out the door to grab his bag. Erza turned to kiss her husband and daughter before she was running to their house for her own luggage.

Laxus was hopeful. After Lucy being gone for over fifteen years, and the death of the mage that had sent her away, there had been little hope in bringing her home. But now that they knew that Gray was alive and with Lucy, there was a chance. Even if it wasn't possible to bring them home, at least they were alive and together. If they could bring even one of them home, he would consider that a victory. _Lucy, Gray, hang in there. Hopefully we'll be bringing you home soon._

_**Moon Dorm**_

**Lucy POV**

It had been a long drive back to the dorm and I was close to freaking out the entire way. I couldn't believe Gray was here, he was hurt and unconscious in my arms, but he was here and alive. When we got back to the dorm, Senri helped me carry him up to my room and I called out Virgo to patch him us as best as she could and go down to the kitchen and fix some of Gray's favorite foods for when he woke up.

I had expected to be fielding a lot of questions about who he was and what he was doing here, but there were surprising few people. The only ones who came were Lord Kaname, Hikaru, Takuma and Aidou; they seemed unsure of what they were seeing until I pulled the sheets I had covered him with down enough so they could see his guild mark.

"Who is he? I presume that you are from the same guild since you share the same guild mark," Lord Kaname said as he stepped closer the look over my injured friend.

"His name is Gray Fullbuster, he's one of my teammates," I told him as I pointed to the picture of me and my team on my bedside table. "He's the mage that was said to have died about three or four years ago in Fiore, but he must have been sent here the same way I was."

"Are you sure that it's him? It seems more than coincidental that he would end up in the same world as you did and so close to each other geographically," Takuma commented as he looked from Gray to the photo on the nightstand.

I nodded. "I thought the same thing. But if someone was trying to do a double of him from my memories, they would have made him look like he did the last time I saw him. But he doesn't, he looks the age he would have when he disappeared. Plus, he has the scars in all the right places from the fights we've been in, his skin is cool from his magic, and he was missing his shirt when we ound him."

"What does missing his shirt have to do with it?" Aidou asked.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Gray has a stripping habit. He doesn't mean to, but he strips because when his mentor was teaching him and Lyon magic she would have them running through the snow in only their underwear. It got to the point where he got into the habit of doing it unconsciously, he won't even realize he's done it until one of us tell him." I looked back down at my friend, fighting back happy tears. "A fake Gray could try to copy scars and might even have figured out a way to lower his body temperature to match, but I only know of two people who can strip so easily and that's Lyon and Gray. That's not something that you can fake, not when you know them and where they learned it from."

The unconscious mage moaned as he shifted beneath the sheets and reached up to rub his eyes with the heel of his hand. Right away, I was leaning over him. "Gray, are you okay? Can you talk to me?"

His blue eyes slowly cracked open as he glanced around the room before resting on me. He continued to stare at me for a moment before reaching out with his hand to touch my arm. "Am I dead?" He asked, his voice was a bit deeper than I remembered. I smiled and shook my head. "Then I'm dreaming. You died, you died twelve years ago."

I shook my head again. "I never died, I was sent to another world just like Natsu and Wendy told you."

"But it's been twelve years, and you haven't aged," Gray argued as he tried to sit up and grimaced in pain.

I gently pushed him back down onto the bed. "Time moves differently in this world. Remember when we went to the Celestial world? We were there for one day but three months passed in our world. It's like that here, except one day here equals one year back home. So I've only been here for a little over two weeks."

It seemed to take a minute for him to process that information. Then his eyes narrowed on me in suspicion. "If you're really Lucy, then what was the first thing that I ever said to you?"

I laughed and blushed. "I had just walked into Fairy Tail with Natsu and Happy when Natsu started a fight. You jumped into the brawl in just your boxers while I was doing my best to avoid the fight. The next thing I know, you come flying in my direction and crash through a table totally naked while Natsu is grinning at you with your boxers in his hand. Then you look me in the eye and with the straightest expression ever, you ask me if you could borrow my underwear."

I watched as tears fell from Gray's eyes and he sat up to wrap me in a bone-crushing hug. "And you replied by hitting me as hard as you could and calling me a pervert. Lucy, I can't believe you're here."

Hugging him back, I did the best I could to ignore the blushes and drop-jaw expressions from my friends. As far as first impressions go, that was probably the most comical. But then, my first impression of all of them hadn't been the best either.

"I should be saying the same thing to you," I told him as I was trying to hold back tears of my own. "I heard from Fairy Tail that you died on a mission with Juvia four years ago in their world."

Gray sat back to look at her. "You found a way to communicate with them?"

"Only figured it out yesterday, that's how I found out about the time difference and that you had died," I explained. "And before you ask, I already sent word back to Fairy Tail that you're here and you're alive. If you're lucky, they'll find the mage that sent you here and they'll be able to bring you home."

"What happened to Juvia?" He asked me. I could tell that he was trying to sound casual, but there was an edge to his voice that told me that he was worried about the rain woman and what might have happened to her after he disappeared.

"She wasn't harmed but your 'death' really got to her. She disappeared from the guild but they think that she's in the Northwest region of the country. They say that two weeks after your funeral, it started raining there and it hasn't stopped since." The news noticeably affected him, he reached up to touch the center of his chest and it was only then that I noticed that he wasn't wearing his silver cross necklace and I smiled at him. "So you she finally got you to fall in love with her."

He didn't answer, instead he looked past me at the other people in the room. "Who are they?"

"These are the people who found me when I landed in front of their dorm," I smiled at them with affection before I started introducing everyone. "These are my friends Hikaru, Aidou, Takuma and Kaname. Believe it or not, they're all vampires."

After what I had seen, I should have known better than to tell Gray what they were, but if he was going to be staying with us for the next few days he was going to find out eventually. His reaction was almost immediate as he grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. To their credit, the others didn't react. I had already explained to them when we arrived that Gray was being attacked by a Level E vampire when we found him, so that was all he had to go on.

Grabbing his arm, I forced him to let go of me and then turned his head so he was looking directly at me. "Listen to me, they're my friends and they've been taking care of me since I got here. They haven't hurt me and they won't hurt you either. The vampire that attacked you is something else completely."

"It was a Level E vampire," Kaname said as he watched Gray closely. "They are considered beasts who have lost their grip on humanity and only know how to kill. If I were to guess, I'd say that that was not the first vampire that you have dealt with since you arrived."

Gray stared at Kaname for a moment before answering. "It was the sixth. They've been after me practically since I got here."

"It's because of your blood," Takuma explained. "We've discovered from Lucy that the smell of mage blood is very enticing and can challenge the control of even the strongest vampire. That's why only the four of us are in here, the others were unsure if they would be able to control their thirst and did not want to risk upsetting Lucy by attacking her friend."

Gray's eyes narrowed on the vampires in the room for a moment before he looked back to Lucy. "They haven't harmed you?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Of course not, Kaname gave Loke his word to keep me safe and Hikaru even appointed himself as my bodyguard just in case. This place has become my new home and I've made a lot of new friends too."

He watched my expression closely as I spoke, then he nodded to me before looking back to the others. "Thank you for taking care of her," he said, his voice sincere. "I may not know any of you, but if Lucy says that I can trust you, then I believe her. If there's anything I can do for all of you while I'm here, just tell me."

Kaname nodded. "Lucy said the same thing when she arrived."

There was a flash of light and everyone turned to see Loke standing at the end of the bed. the Lion spirit was grinning as he walked up and gave Gray a gentle slap on the shoulder. "Man, you had us worried. And I should sock you in the jaw for making Lucy cry when she thought you were dead."

"After I'm healed up some more, then the two of us can fight it out," he told him with a smile.

"You might not get the chance," Loke grinned. "I just got word from Libra, they found Juvia and convinced her that you're both alive and in another world. The entire guild and our allies are searching for the mage that sent you here. Once they find him, they'll have the key to bringing you back and they might even be able to bring Lucy back with you."

A thrill shot through me. There really was a chance for me and Gray to go home. I could see Natsu, Erza and all the rest of my family again. I could meet their kids and tell them stories that their parents don't want them to know. I could tell the guild about the world of vampires and my experiences here. Now, if only there was a way for me to not feel like I was abandoning my new friends for my old friends.

**A/N: Aren't you all so glad that Gray is alive? I know I am, I just couldn't bring myself to kill him. Next chapter will be another mix between what's happening in Fairy Tail and what's going on with Lucy and Gray. I have a feeling that Juvia is going to be very... motivated to get her beloved Gray back.**


	17. In Action

*** What if I could be a mage **_**and**_** a vampire? Then I wouldn't have to choose which one is my favorite! But either way, Vampire Knight or Fairy Tail, I don't own them or their characters.**

_**Moon Dorm**_

**General****POV**

Lucy, Gray and Hikaru stayed late in the Moon Dorm that night to avoid the Day Class students before heading to the school. Lucy had planned to just stay at the dorm with Gray but when Kaname alerted Head Master Cross to the new change in the situation he had insisted on meeting the ice mage as well. It was slow going to the school thanks to Gray's injuries, but they eventually reached the school and got to the Head Master's office where Kaname, Cross, Yuuki and Zero were waiting for them.

After an awkward introduction and Gray showing them a sample of his magic, making the Fairy Tail symbol out of ice in his hands, things quickly progressed.

"I'm relieved to see that you're alive Mr. Fullbuster. Lucy was quite upset when she heard about your apparent death," Cross said from behind his desk. "But I must ask, how did you come to be here? Was it in the same fashion as Lucy?"

"From what I heard from Natsu and Wendy, it sounds like the same method but it was different mages," Gray told him from his chair. "As for how I ended up in this specific world and in the same area as Lucy, I'm not completely sure but it might have to do with the fact that Lucy was already here."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked him.

"From the research we did after you disappeared, we found out a lot about piercing the veil between worlds," Gray explained. "When you got sent here, it created a pin point tear that you came through. When I was sent through, I would have been drawn towards the spot where I could pass between worlds the easiest. So even though I didn't end up landing in the same place you did, from what you told me I still landed pretty close."

The blonde couldn't help but stare at her friend. "Just how much research did you guys do while I was gone?"

He gave her a slight smile before taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "Levy and Freed were still looking into it the last time I was there, and Natsu actually started reading books to help find a way to bring you home. I will admit, after the 10 year mark, a lot of the guild gave in to the line of thinking that you were dead. I even started to believe it." Then his smile grew sad. "You wouldn't believe how angry Juvia got with me when I said that one time. She told me that she knew you weren't dead because her love-rival would not give up the fight so easily."

She giggled as she squeezed his hand back. "She's right, you know. I've never been one to give up, but I think that it's time I give in and let her win you," she winked at him.

Zero couldn't help but glare at Lucy and Gray's hands. They were touching each other so easily and from what Lucy was saying, the two of them might have even been in a relationship! At least she was talking about letting another woman have him.

He had been trying to sort himself out since hearing the news last night. When Lucy had first arrived he had tried to keep a bit of separation between them, knowing that she would eventually go back to her own world and he didn't want to get attached to her. Then he finds out that there might not be a way for her to go back at all. He hated to admit it, but he had felt some hope that she might stay and he would have a chance with her, even if it was just for a little while. He knew that he wouldn't normally risk such a thing, that her magic was drawing him in, but he almost didn't want to fight it. Then, before he could fully process all of this, her teammate shows up out of thin air. Even though Zero wasn't completely sure what that would mean, he had a feeling that he had lost her before he had a chance to keep her.

Then his idiot of a foster father asked the question that he did not what her to answer. "What does this mean for the two of you, Lucy?" Cross asked.

Gray answered instead. "It means that there's a chance that both of us can go home. Like I said, our guild has done a lot of research on ways to get Lucy back and now the same method applies for me. Our guild and allies are searching for the mage that sent me here as we speak. He opens up a portal and we should be able to jump through."

"In theory, at least," Lucy interjected. "_You_ will have no problem jumping through the portal because he's the one that sent you here. _Me_ on the other hand, my chances of the portal accepting me are 50-50 at best."

Gray's eyes became harder as he gave her hand another squeeze. "Don't say that. We all know how stubborn our friends are. If they are able to get me home, they'll find a way to get you home too."

She nodded in agreement but Gray didn't miss the hint of disappointment on her face. Right away, he knew what was wrong. While they had waited for nightfall, Gray hadn't missed the way she interacted with the students of the Night Class. Even though they were vampires and he didn't quite trust them, they treated her with the same kind of affection that Fairy Tail had always done. They had become her second family and she didn't want to leave them behind.

Also, while he had been talking to her, he couldn't help but notice how much he had changed since he had last seen her. They had talked a lot and it was great to see her again, but it was so different because of the fact that she was still a teenager while he was now 30 years old. He just knew it would be the same thing when they got back and she saw Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Juvia and everyone else.

He was about to say something when Hikaru took hold of Lucy's wrist, pulling her from her seat and out the door in an instant. Gray saw the silver haired teenager about to follow and held him back, he had a good idea what Hikaru was going to do. The guy glared at him but he stayed in the room.

"Um... what just happened?" Yuuki asked.

Gray shook his head. "I'm pretty sure that Hikaru is going to ask her to stay."

**Lucy POV**

I wasn't being dragged away, that wasn't the right term for what Hikaru was doing with me. 'Forcefully escorted' would probably be a most appropriate description for what was going on. He wasn't hurting me and he kept a pace that I could easily keep up with, but his firm grip on my arm and quick pace told me that we wouldn't stop until we got where he wanted us to be. And where he wanted us to be was an empty classroom that was away from everyone's sensitive hearing.

He released my arm as soon as we stepped inside and then he closed the door behind us.

"Lucy, what I'm about to say is selfish and I have no right to say it, but I'm going to anyway because a lot of others wish that they could say it too. So please hear me out."

I may not have known him for long, but I knew the brunette well enough to know that he didn't talk a lot unless he felt that it was something that he needed to say. So I nodded as I leaned against a desk.

"I don't want you to leave," he told me. "A lot of us don't want you to leave but they won't say anything because they know how much it means to you to go home. You've only been here a couple weeks but you've made an impact on a lot of people here. It might not seem like much to you; but to vampires, a change like what you've made isn't something that happens often if it happens at all.

"And you're like... sunlight that doesn't burn and it draws everyone in. You smile so easily, and even yesterday when you were upset and scary, you still drew everyone to you because all they could think of is helping you. You are kind and forgiving in a way that vampires are not used to and that just makes us want to keep you even more.

"I could go on about the reasons for you to stay here instead of going back; like it will be difficult to adjust to your friends aging 15 to 16 years, you might not be able to go back at all, or you'll leave behind people here who need you. There's so many things that I want to say and would if I thought it would keep you here. But it's your choice and no one will stop you if or when that portal opens, but you should know that they want to."

I had a feeling that this is what Hikaru was going to say when he brought me here, and it was hard not to break down crying or bite my lip so hard that it would bleed. I was so torn by what was happening, I almost wished that the choice would be taken away from me so I wouldn't feel like I was abandoning one family for another.

Unable to reply, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms tightly around his torso, burying my face in his chest to try and hide my tears. I felt his body tense for a moment before he hugged me back.

_Why does this have to be so hard? Why couldn't I have gone home before I got attached to anyone here? Or why did everyone in Fairy Tail have to age so much since I've been gone? I just know that I won't get out of this without hurting people that I care about. Either way I just want this to be over._

We stayed like that for a little while. It was like... so long as we stayed still and didn't say anything, we could pretend that nothing would change. If Hikaru had meant anything romantic by what he said or the way he held me, it might have been different; but he didn't see me that way and I didn't see him that way either. We were just comfortable with each other, and that made it easier to forget that I probably only had a few hours before everything would come apart.

_**Meanwhile in the Northeast Area of Fiore**_

**General POV**

"Water Slicer!"

"Memory Make, Frozen Black Thunder Sword!"

"Solid Script, Net!"

"Iron Dragon Club!"

"Shadow Dragon Roar!"

Clint was ready to collapse from exhaustion. He'd heard that the guilds were coming after him, but he had thought it was just the usual bounty on his head for stealing and attacking travelers. He didn't think that so many different guilds were actually _hunting_ him.

He'd ran into two mages from the Sabertooth guild in passing, they had taken one look at his face and come after him like the world depended on it. He had attempted to use his magic, but every time he did the mage with the feathered hat would "memorize" his magic and then "forget" which made it impossible to cast the same spell again. The dark one turned out to be the shadow dragon slayer, not a mage that he ever wanted to go up against.

If that wasn't bad enough, three more mages came out of nowhere to help them. The iron dragon slayer, his mate, and a water mage... He could have sworn that the Devil had flashed across the water woman's face the moment she saw him, and for some reason she looked familiar.

He had made an attempt to run, but they cut him off at every turn. No matter what he did, he couldn't escape and he couldn't use his magic. He would have been terrified if he hadn't noticed that despite doing everything they could to subdue him, they weren't trying to kill him.

Keeping that in mind, he decided to use one last spell to attempt an escape. If it could surprise everyone, he might have a chance to escape. Clint jumped up, his magic pulsing around him.

_**"Forces rise and forces fall, transport to the end of existence."**_

"He's doing that spell again!" The water woman yelled, her expression becoming panicked.

_**"Forever lost, never found..."**_

The spell came short as a blinding light came out of nowhere and threw him back. He didn't know what he hit when he landed, but it hurt and it didn't end there. Someone jumped on top of him and hit him over the head hard enough to knock him unconscious.

When he came back to himself, Clint wasn't sure what had happened and it took him a minute to figure out his position. His arms and legs were, best he could describe, riveted to a large word "boulder." There were now seven mages glaring at him. He recognized one of the new comers as the Sabertooth headmaster, the light dragon slayer, Sting Eucliffe. The other was the last known celestial mage in all Fiore, Yukino Cheney.

The water woman stepped away from the others, her expression was as close to a killing expression as he had ever seen. "Do you recognize me?" She asked him.

He tried to shrug, but the rivets kept him from moving his body. "You look familiar, but I don't know who you are. I didn't knock you up during a one night-"

His words were cut off when someone rushed forward and punched his jaw. It surprised him even more when he saw it was the guy with the feathered hat that did it. He hadn't seemed like the type to scuff up his hands by trading punches.

"Do not dare to utter such deplorable things to her again," he said as he glared behind his mask.

The woman cleared her throat, getting Clint's attention again. "You fought against Juvia and another mage close to five years ago. You used that spell to send Gray-sama to another world. Juvia was so distraught that you escaped."

"Right," he grinned at her. "You two were pretending to be travelers and tried to trap me. I'll admit, it was a good act. You had me fooled until I saw your feet start to dissolve to water when he kissed you. He must be the best kisser around to turn you to water like that, but I bet I could make you fall completely ap-"

Clint saw the punch to his stomach coming and knew he probably deserved it, but it was in his nature to antagonize people. It took a minute to get his breath back so he could give feather man a decent glare.

"So that's what this is about? Revenge for killing your _Gray-sama_? It's a little late for that," he sneered.

"Your wrong on both accounts," Yukino Cheney told him. "Gray is alive in another world and this is not revenge, it's a rescue mission."

That confused him. By all accounts, the people he had used that spell on disappeared and might as well be dead since they never came back. "How do you know that he's in another world or that he's even alive?"

"Another one of our mages was already in the world you sent him to. She found him and was able to get word back to us," said the iron dragon slayer's mate. "_You_ are going to bring him back."

He chuckled. "And what makes you think I even know how to do that? I only send them away, I've never brought anyone back."

"Oh, that's not a problem," she grinned. "We've had all the books and research needed to do that for the past 15 years, the only thing missing was a mage that sent the person to that other world. And now we have you."

"And what makes you think that I'll help you?"

Suddenly, the water woman was so close to him that their breath mingled. "You have made Juvia live in misery for five years," she said in a low voice. The power pulsing off of her was enough to force him to suppress a shudder. "You will help retrieve Gray-sama or Juvia will steal you away from those who would protect you and force_ ten years_ of torture and misery on you. If you don't believe Juvia, take a good at her and decide if she is lying."

There were very few times that Clint was scared but he was man enough to admit that this was one of those times. The woman in front of him, he could tell that he had taken the most precious person in the world away from her. She had nothing else to loose and she was more than willing to take everything out on him if he didn't bring her _Gray-sama_ back.

Swallowing his pride, and smart enough to not ask what was in it for him, he nodded. "I'll help, but you guys have to keep that crazy woman away from me. And if it's not possible to bring him back, you can't kill me."

_**Back at Cross Academy**_

**General POV**

Everyone was back in the Night Class classroom, Lucy was taking the night off talking to the class so Gray could talk about his own experiences. She could tell whenever he got stressed or started talking about a sensitive subject, because he would start to strip. This was pretty entertaining since the girls of the Night Class felt the same pull to him that the men of the Night Class felt towards Lucy. To keep things civil, she stayed at the front with him and handed him his clothes whenever he threw them off.

Since Lucy had already gone over the major points of Earthland; Gray went into detail about the area he was from, why he got into magic, how his magic worked and how he ended up at Fairy Tail. Aidou had the most questions about his magic since the two of them had the same ability. After a while, they got into a debate on what was more important; the speed in with the ice is created or what was actually created.

When the entire room dropped in temperature, a lot of people got nervous. None of them wanted to get between the two after seeing what Lucy and Aidou could do when they fought. The two only stopped when Lucy stepped between them.

"You better not cause trouble," she said in a low voice. "This is not the time or place for a fight and I am not in the mood to deal with the fallout."

Gray and Aidou both cringed. After dealing with _Demon Lucy_ first hand the day before, the vampire was not looking to repeat the experience so soon. And although it had been over a decade since the last time Gray had dealt with Lucy when she got into a mood, the memory of it was more than enough to get him to back off.

Before anything else could be done, there was a flash of gold light, announcing the arrival of Loke. He looked at the two mages and grinned. "They found him! Juvia was able to _convince_ him to help bring you back and their transporting him back to Fairy Tail right now.!"

Their eyes went wide as Gray approached the spirit. "How much time do we have?"

"It's a week travel back and the guild is setting up for the spell right now, so it won't be long," he told them.

"So, we have a half hour to get ready," Lucy said, the truth of the matter still sinking in.

"That's why I'm here," Loke continued. "I was told to let you know that it's coming and to get to a large space. They're not sure how large the portal will be and they don't want to risk anyone else getting pulled in by accident."

"Where should we go?" Gray asked her.

"I would recommend the gymnasium," Head Master Cross said as he approached them. "It's large enough that it should support the portal but secluded enough to not draw the attention of the Day Class students."

Before anything else could be said, Loke had taken hold of Lucy's hand and started pulling her in the direction of the gymnasium. They were followed quickly by Gray and most of the Night Class.

_A half an hour... I only have a half an hour to say goodbye to my friends before I go back to Fairy Tail. I hope I can keep myself from crying for that long._

**A/N: I'm not going to go into details on the spell or how the portal will be formed. So just bear with me and just agree that Fairy Tail has had enough time over the years to make the spell work.**


	18. Going Home

*** Instead of all the legal mumbo-gumbo about copyrights and all that, I'll just say that I don't own Fairy Tail, Vampire Knight, or any of its characters.**

_**Fairy Tail**_

**General POV**

"How much longer until you're ready?" Juvia asked again as she paced back and forth behind the portal mage.

Clint couldn't help but groan in annoyance. _How did this Gray guy put up with this woman? Sure, she's hot, but she just does not know when she's bothering someone or when to back off!_ He turned away from drawing the circle to glare at her. "I'm working as fast as I can, but I would get done a lot faster if you would stop interrupting me."

"Juvia knows that, but she's just really hopeful that she will get to be with her Gray-sama again," she said quietly.

The look she had on her face was close to pathetic, but he kept that to himself. Last thing he wanted was to piss the woman off and suffer her wrath. She could be pretty damn scary when she was pissed. Luckily for both of them, he was almost finished.

The majority of the main hall was cleared out to make room for him to draw the circle. He had spent a couple days studying the text that Levy and Freed had given him and the spell itself was simple enough, but it took a lot of magic to do it and he wouldn't be able to attempt it more than once without risking his life. Luckily for him, the guild master understood that and had promised him that so long as he really tried to bring their people back, they would not ask him to risk his life to try again.

Once the final symbol was drawn, he moved into position to cast the spell but couldn't help but hesitate before locking eyes with Laxus. "So, I open up the portal which will affect time here at the guild hall to match their time. The force of the spell should pull him into the portal but I'm not sure how it will affect the girl."

The lightning dragon slayer nodded. "We all realize that the spell may not work on her. If anything, we're hoping that she will be able to jump through on her own or hold onto Gray to pull herself through."

"You guys also realize that this spell would not be specific to just Gray," Clint said, his voice edging on nervousness. "This will pull back everyone I ever sent through the portal and they weren't all 'upstanding mages' like your guild mate."

"Which is why we have so many mages ready to defeat them and protect you," Laxus countered. He understood that Clint was nervous about what would happen, but he wasn't about to let the mage back out. This was their best chance and they were not going to pass it up.

Clint scoffed. "Yeah, you guys better protect me; because if I die, the portal closes for good even if there's someone in-transit from another world. Also keep in mind, the most I'll be able to keep this thing open is three to five minutes, if they don't cross over during that time, it's not my fault."

_**Cross Academy**_

**Gerneal POV**

Gray watched at a slight distance as Lucy said goodbye to her friends. He could see how close she was to crying and it came close to breaking his own heart. It had been tempting to stay with her but he had decided that they deserved to have her to themselves for the little time they had left together.

Kaname had ordered the majority of the Night Class to keep watch around the building to keep the Day Class from seeing anything they shouldn't. Normally, apparently, that would be Yuuki and Zero's job but they didn't want to leave Lucy until they had to. Quite a few of the Night Class students had stayed behind to see Lucy off and he hadn't missed how a few of them were close to or already in tears.

He also noticed which of the guys seemed to be taking the news the hardest. Hikaru was sticking close to her but wasn't looking at her and Gray could sense the moisture in his eyes that he was holding back. The two blondes, Aidou and Takuma, were even closer. Takuma was hugging her too him as though he was terrified to let her go and Aidou was holding onto her one hand with the kind of determination that Juvia always showed towards him.

The other guy he noticed was Zero, he was glaring death at everyone around her and his jaw was clenched hard enough to chip his teeth. Gray had figured out earlier that the silver haired teenager hated vampires but he could also see how much he liked Lucy, so he probably wasn't thrilled that they were touching her.

_I wonder if she even realizes that she has four guys in love with her? I kind of hope that she doesn't, because that will only make things more difficult when the time comes._

As if on cue with his thoughts, the air pressure in the room changed and there was a flux of light and magic from the center of the room. The light was green and it started small, but quickly grew until the orb was about four meters high by four meters wide.

Lucy couldn't help but shake as the portal formed in the center of the room. Quick as she could, she forced her body under control before disengaging herself from her friends. "Stay close to the wall so none of you accidently get sucked into the portal," she told them, barely holding back her tears. "Please, know that you are all my friends and that I'll never forget you."

"And you remember that you are as much a member of the Night Class as you are a Fairy Tail mage," Kaname told her before giving her a bow. Everyone quickly followed suit, she didn't miss the tear drops that fell from their eyes while their heads were down. Lucy took the opportunity to do the same, finally allowing her tears to fall before quickly turning and hurrying over to where Gray was fighting the pull of the portal.

"It's sucking me in," he told her as he continued to struggle. "For all we know it will close the second I enter it, so I want you to try first."

Lucy gave him a nod before she quickly approached the portal. The magic she felt coming off of the thing felt the same as the magic that sent her here. It scared her but she steeled her nerves before taking a breath and jumping at the portal. She felt the magic catch her in mid-air and hold her for a moment... and then there was so much pain that she couldn't help but scream.

The Night Class watched on in horror when they heard Lucy scream in agony. Even that first day when she had been screaming at all of them in terror was nothing compared to what they were hearing. And then she was flung out of the portal and was sailing through the air, Zero and Hikaru were the fastest and were able to catch her before she hit the ground. Her body was shaking and she was sobbing from the pain. The smell of burnt skin was almost overpowering in the room as everyone rushed over to her.

"Lucy!" Gray called out as he struggled to get to her, but the portal was pulling him in and away from from the blonde mage. He could see that she was barely conscious and there were burns on her skin. It was easy to figure out what had happened. "The portal won't accept her, she can't go back." All eyes switched from Lucy, to Gray, and back to her again.

The portal pulled harder and Gray quickly made an ice hook to sink into the floor and keep himself in place. "All of you listen to me," he yelled at them. Even though only a few looked up, he knew they were paying attention. "I'm trusting all of you to keep my little sister safe and make sure that she lives a happy life. It's going to break her heart to know that she can't go home, so you all better be there for her."

"She's our family, too! We protect our family!" Aidou yelled back as he kneeled next to Lucy. "You had better keep sending her letters and pictures."

"Gray..."

Everyone went silent as Zero helped Lucy sit up so she could look at her fellow mage. "I'll be okay here. Let everyone know that I'm fine. Don't let them dwell on not being able to bring me home, I know they tried. What matters now is that you get home to Juvia, she's waited for you long enough."

Tears were freely flowing from the ice mage's eyes as he gave her a nod. "I love you, little sister."

"Love you too, big brother. Now get into that portal before I have Zero drag me over there so I can kick you in the chest to knock you inside!" She told him, giving him a watery smile.

With a final nod, the ice hook he was holding burst to pieces and he let the portal pull him inside. There was another flash of green light and a rumbling sound before the magic seemed to collapse on itself and disappear. As the air pressure went back to normal, Lucy fell back into the arms of her friends as she started loosing consciousness again. She was aware of her friends going into a panic around her and that she was being lifted into someone's arms and carried from the room, she could only guess that they were taking her to the infirmary.

_**Fairy Tail**_

**Gray's POV**

It was different from before, more like what had happened when all of us had returned from Edolas. I felt myself being absorbed into the portal, suspended for a moment, and then I was thrown from it. The landing wasn't as painful as before but is was still pretty jarring, my right shoulder and back were the first things to hit but I was able to roll to keep myself from taking too much damage. When I finally stopped, my face was pressed against the floor and it smelled like dirt and spilt beer. It was a smell I knew all too well from all the times I had passed out or gotten knocked out at the guild. _I'm home!_

I took a moment to collect myself before lifting my head to look around. Part of my mind registered that there was a fight going on and I almost wrote it off as a normal brawl until I saw that it was a real battle inside of the guild. The first thing that really came into focus for me was a large man pinning Juvia to the wall by her throat.

Right away, it didn't matter that I was injured from my last fight or bruised from the landing. All that matter was getting that bastard off of my girl!

"Ice Make: Lance!" I yelled as I hit the guy hard enough to send him flying back a few meters. I quickly made my way to Juvia as she struggled to breathe. I cupped her face in my hands and stared at her as she got her breath back, she was looking at me in total shock. When tears began to leak from her eyes, I wiped them away as she continued to stare at me.

"Gr-gray-sama," she said in a raspy voice as her hands reached up to touch my face.

"You're safe. I was so worried about you."

Tears fell harder from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around me. "Don't ever leave Juvia alone like that again," she sobbed into my bare shoulder. I hugged her tight against me, ignoring the pain from my injuries. All I could think about and wanted was to keep her close to me.

The battle continued for a few more minutes and I should have been ashamed of myself for not helping more, but I couldn't stand to let go of her. It might have only been about five days for me, but I knew that was close to five years for her.

The magic from the portal dissipated and I looked up in time to see the mage that had originally attacked Juvia and me collapse to the floor, he just barely caught himself before his head hit the ground. A look around the guild hall revealed about a dozen unconscious people that I didn't recognize and a few others that were being held back by Fairy Tail mages to keep from attacking the portal mage. I'll admit, I wanted to kick that guy's ass all the way to jail, but I also knew that he was the one who brought everyone back so I kept my anger in check.

"Gray!" A cheer went up as everyone turned to where Juvia and I were standing. I kept a tight hold on her as we were practically mobbed by our guild mates. It was annoying but I couldn't blame them, I could tell it was going to be like Lisanna's homecoming all over again.

Then Natsu, Wendy and Erza were in front of us, their expressions hopeful and worried. "Where's Lucy?"

That one question silenced most of the guild. I was pretty sure that they already knew the answer, but they still wanted me to say it.

"The portal wouldn't accept her," I told them as I hugged Juvia closer. "She tried jumping in before me, but it hurt her and threw her out. Zero and Hikaru caught her but the portal wasn't going to let her come back."

Wendy started crying and Natsu collapsed to his knees as I spoke. A lot of the guild were voicing their worry and disappointment at not getting our bubbly celestial mage back.

"But that was our only chance!"

"There has to be some other way! We can't just leave her there."

"Everyone stop!" Laxus' voice range out, silencing everyone as he approached me. "Gray, you saw where she was and met the people she's staying with. What do you think? Will she be alright living there?" His voice was even, but I could see the worry in his eyes.

I nodded. "They'll protect her. They know what she means to us and I could tell that she means just as much, if not more, to them. They are her new family and we all know Lucy, it would break her heart to leave them behind. She also wanted me to let everyone know that she was fine and doesn't want us to dwell on not being able to bring her home. She knows we tried but it just wasn't meant to be."

By the time I was finished speaking, most of the guild was in tears. Natsu was hugging Lisanna, Happy and his kids close to him. Erza was stiff and shaking with Jellal hugging her from behind. Levy had collapsed to her knees and Wendy had run off to who-knows where. Juvia clung to me as she cried, her warm tears were practically searing my skin but I couldn't have cared less.

Laxus kept his head bowed for a moment before clearing his throat and lifting his head. "Listen up, everyone. I know that we were hoping to see all of our family back together, but it looks like that isn't going to happen. But remember, we still succeeded here. We brought Gray home, which has also brought Juvia home. This is a victory and we will celebrate for their return. We will also be celebrating the fact that we were able to confirm that Lucy is alive and well cared for at her new home. So I expect everyone to drink and celebrate for Gray, Juvia and Lucy!"

A cheer went up as my strength started to give out. Juvia easily caught me and helped me sit at a table while others went to get Wendy so she could heal me. I hardly moved from my seat as the party raged around me. I eventually got healed after Wendy calmed down and Mira brought me all my favorite foods, which I gladly devoured. As it got later and everyone began to pass out from exhaustion or alcohol, I just sat there holding the blue haired woman who refused to release my arm.

"Juvia is thrilled that Gray-sama is back but she is disappointed that love-rival did not return with him," she said as she cuddled up to me.

That made me chuckle. "She told me come back to you, even threatened me with a Lucy-kick to the chest if I didn't come back right away. Besides, from what I saw while I was there, she has a few different guys vying for her attention."

"So love-rival isn't a love-rival any more?" She asked me, her blue eyes looking up at me with so much hope it was hard not to laugh.

"She's not your love rival any more. You can just consider her your sister-in-law" I smirked at her. Her checks went pink from her blush as I ran my fingers along the back of her neck. I easily felt the chain and eased my old necklace out from under her dress so I could hold the pendant in my palm. "I meant what I said that day and I hope you still feel th-"

Her arms wrapped around my neck as she knocked me off of my seat and onto the floor. It hurt a bit, but I couldn't help but smile as I held her.

_**Cross Academy Infirmary**_

**General POV**

It had been three hours since Lucy had fallen unconscious and they were really starting to worry about her. It was only a couple hours until the sun was supposed to rise but it didn't seem like anyone was willing to leave her side. Kaname had told the Night Class students that they could stay with her but had to be back at the dorm before the Day Class students started to get up.

Not long after they had brought her to the infirmary, Virgo had appeared with medical supplies from the celestial world to treat her wounds. The burns had them worried but the spirit had assured them that the ointment she had used would heal her quickly, numb the pain, and prevent scars.

Takuma and Aidou were sitting on either side of her bed and holding her hands. Hikaru was sitting next to Aidou as he stared at her face, willing her to wake up. Zero and Yuuki were standing by the door and keeping watch. Senri, Rima and Ruka were sitting on the bed next to Lucy's as they kept watch as well.

"How do you think she's going to take it? Having to stay here for the rest of her life, I mean." Rima said after everyone had been silent for so long.

"It might be like after she found out about the time difference between worlds," Takuma said, still holding Lucy's hand. "She'll be upset, but she'll get through it. She's strong."

"And she knows that we wanted her to stay," Hikaru said, causing everyone to turn and give him surprised looks and glares.

"I can't believe you told her!" Aidou snapped at him.

"Someone had to do it and no one else had the guts," Hikaru growled back at him.

"Don't fight."

Everyone turned back to Lucy. Her eyes were closed but she had spoken and was shifting on the bed.

"Don't move," Takuma said as he carefully pressed on her shoulders to keep her still. "You had a lot of burns from the portal. Virgo is treating you but said you still need to stay in bed for a few days to fully recover."

She nodded as she tried to relax her body. "Okay, but don't fight. I'm glad Hikaru told me how he felt about me leaving and that it wasn't just him. If he hadn't, I might feel strange about staying here." Her eyes cracked open slightly as she looked around the room. "I hate that I'm leaving Fairy Tail behind, but if it's to stay with my new family I know that I'll be okay. If what Hikaru told me is the truth, I know that I'll be happy here."

Her eyes drifted shut and she was asleep again. Her friends relaxed as she drifted off, glad that she wasn't upset.

"We should take her back to her room and let her rest for a few days," Hikaru said as he stood from his chair. "She'll be more comfortable there and if she stays here, she'll just be bothered by a bunch of Day Class students."

Aidou quickly scooped her up into his arms and Lucy automatically curled up against his chest and sighed. He started walking towards the door but found his path blocked by Zero. The two glared at each other for a long moment before the vampire hunter spoke.

"Make sure you take care of her, and we expect updates on her condition while she's resting," Zero told him, his eyes menacing while his voice was quiet so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping girl.

Takuma quickly promised nightly reports and was able to clear a path so they could take Lucy back to the Moon dormitory. All the vampires followed, not wanting to let the blonde mage out of their sight. Despite her injuries, they were glad that she had stayed with them and they hoped that she wouldn't regret it later.

**A/N: I know a lot of you were expecting Lucy to go back to Fairy Tail, but I didn't want it to end yet. I want her to have more adventures in the Vampire Knight world and fall in love with the character that the readers chose for her. There will still be some interaction with Fairy Tail, but not as much. **


End file.
